50 Shades of Christian Grey
by Cupids Dauntless
Summary: 50 Shades of Grey written in the POV of Christian Grey!The First Two Chapters are Part of Fifty Shades Freed, Fifty Shades More... Hope you like the added parts I've wrote. 3 Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**The text in this chapter has come from E L James version for the extract she had released I have changed somethings to make it more my work!**

Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer - All rights belong to E L James**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Monday, May 9th, 2011_

"Tomorrow," I mutter, dismissing Claude Bastille as he stands on the threshold of my office.

"Golf, this week, Grey." Bastille grins with easy arrogance, knowing that his victory on the golf course is assured.

I scowl after him as he turns and leaves. His parting words rub salt into my wounds because despite my heroic attempts in the gym this morning, my personal trainer has kicked my ass. Bastille is the only one who can beat me, and now he wants another pound of flesh on the golf course. I DETEST GOLF, but so much business is done on the fairways I have to endure his lessons there too… and although I hate to admit it, Bastille does go some way to improving my game.

As I stare out at the Seattle skyline, the familiar ennui seeps into my consciousness. My mood is flat and grey as the weather outside. My days seem to blend together with no distinction, and I need some kind of diversion. I've worked all weekend and now, in the continued confines of my office, I am completely restless. I shouldn't feel this way, not after several bouts with Bastille.

I frown. The sobering truth is that the only thing to capture my interest recently has been my decision to send two freighters of cargo to Sudan. This reminds me – Ros is supposed to come back to me with numbers and logistics. _What the hell is keeping her? _I reach for the phone, intently staring at my schedule on the computer in front of me. _What is she playing at?_

_Oh, Christ!_ I have to endure an interview with the persistent Miss Kavanagh for the WSU student magazine. _Why the fuck did I agree to this? _I loathe interviews inane questions, inane journalists, ill-informed, vacuous idiots. The phone buzzes.

"Yes," I snap at Andrea as if she's to blame. At least I can keep this interview short.

"Miss Anastasia Steele is here to see you, Mr.. Grey."

"Steele? I was expecting Katherine Kavanagh."

"It's Miss Anastasia Steele who's here, sir."

I scowl. I hate the unexpected. "Show her in," I mutter, aware that I sound like a sulky teen but who gives a fuck.

_Well, well… Miss Kavanagh is unavailable. _I know her father, the owner of Kavanagh Media, We've done business together, and he seems like a shrewd operator and a rational human being. This interview was a favor to him – one that I mean to cash in later when it suits me. And I have to admit I was vaguely curious about his daughter, all of the pressure to the PR department on setting up this interview and she can't make it, interesting enough that the apple _does_ fall far from the tree. Mr. Kavanagh would have rescheduled before sending someone else unannounced.

A commotion at the door brings me to my feet as a whirl of long chestnut brown hair, pale limbs and brown boots dives head first into my office. I roll my eyes and repress a natural annoyance to the girl over her clumsiness. She has landed on her hands and knees; I clasp her slim shoulders and help Miss Steele to her feet.

Clear, bright-blue, embarrassed eyes meet mine and halt me in my tracks. They are the most extraordinary colour-guileless, powder blue-and for one awful moment, I think she can see straight through me. I feel … exposed. A rare; and unnerving thought.

She is still staring up at me with wide almond shaped eyes. She has a small, sweet face that is blushing now, and innocent pale rose. I wonder briefly if all her skin is like that – flawless- and what it would like striped pink and warm from the bite of a cane. _Fuck._ I stop my wayward thoughts, alarmed at their direction. _What the fuck are you thinking, Grey. This girl is much too young. _She gapes at me, and I almost roll my eyes again. _Yeah, yeah, baby, it's just a face; and the beauty is only skin-deep. _I want to dispel that unguarded, admiring look from those big blue eyes.

_Showtime, Grey. Let's have some fun. _My inner beast is glaring through huge eyes smirking with his eyebrows raised, nodding in approval. "Miss Kavanagh? I'm Christian Grey. Are you all right? Would you like to sit?"

She blushes again, a darker pink. In command once more, I study her. She's quite attractive, in a gauche way – slight; pale, with a mane of hair barely contained by a hair tie. A brunette. Okay, she is attractive. I extend my hand and she stutters the beginning of a mortified apology ad places her small hand in mine. Her handshake is surprisingly firm.

"Miss Kavanagh is indisposed, so she sent me. I hope you don't mind, Mr.. Grey." Her voice is quiet, shy, with a hesitant musicality, and she blinks erratically, long lashes fluttering over those big blue eyes.

Unable to keep the amusement from my voice as I recall her less-than-elegant entrance into my office, I ask who she is.

"Anastasia Steele. I'm studying English Literature with Kate, um… Katherine…um…Miss Kavanagh at Washington State."

A nervous, bashful, book type eh? She looks it; hideously dressed, hiding her slight frame beneath a shapeless sweater and A-line brown skirt. _Christ, does she have no fashion sense at all? _She looks nervously around my office –everywhere but at me, I note with amused irony.

How can this young woman be a journalist? She doesn't have an assertive bone in her body. She's all charmingly flustered, meek, mild… submissive. I shake my head, bemused at where my inappropriate thoughts are going, leading me into my secret lifestyle of a sex-driven sadist. Muttering some platitude, I ask her to sit, then notice her discerning gaze appraising my office paintings. Before I can stop myself, I find I'm explaining them. "A local artist. Trouton."

"They're lovely. Raising the ordinary to extraordinary," she says dreamily, lost in the exquisite, fine artistry of my paintings. Her profile is delicate –an upturned nose, full lips –and in her words she has mirrored my sentiments exactly. _"The ordinary raised to extraordinary." _It's a keen observation. Miss Steele is bright. My stomach burning; twisting, churning with lust; the greedy beast that is my subconscious glaring intently, nodding in approval. I mutter my agreement and watch that flush creep slowly over her skin once more like an invasion. As I sit down opposite her, I try to bridle my thoughts.

She fishes a crumpled sheet of paper and a mini-disc recorder out of her overly large bag. Mini-disc recorder? _Didn't those go out with VHS tapes? _Christ –she's all thumbs, dropping the damned thing twice on my Bauhaus coffee table. She's obviously never done this before, but for some reason I can't fathom, I find it rather amusing. Normally this kind of fumbling maladroitness irritates the fuck out of me, but now I hide my smile beneath my index finger and resist the urge to set it up for her myself.

As she grows more and more flustered, it occurs to me that I could refine her motor skills with the aid of a riding crop. Adeptly used it can bring even the most skittish filly to heel. The errant thought makes me shift in my chair. She peeks up at me and bites down on her full bottom lip. _Fuck! Her mouth. _Why hadn't I noticed her sexy mouth before?

"Sorry, I'm not used to this."

_I can tell, baby. But right now I don't give a flying fuck, because I can't take my eyes off your god damn mouth!__  
_

"Take all the time you need, Miss Steele." I need yet another moment to marshal my wayward thoughts, internally shaking my head over such ridiculous things to consider. _Grey… stop this, now._

"Do you mind if I record your answers?" she asks, her face a little candid and expectant.

I want to laugh. My eyes rise slightly. _Oh, thank Christ._

"After you've taken so much trouble to set up the recorder, you ask me now?" She blinks surprised, her eyes large; lost for a moment, I feel an unfamiliar twinge of guilt. _Stop being such a shit, Grey._

"No, I don't mind," I mutter, not wanting to be responsible for the look she is now giving me.

"Did Kate –I mean Miss Kavanagh –explain what the interview was for?"

"Yes, to appear in the graduation issue of the student newspaper as I shall be conferring the degrees at this year's graduation ceremony." Why the fuck I've agreed to do _that,_ I don't know. Sam in PR tells me it's an honor, and the environmental science department in Vancouver needs the publicity in order to attract additional funding to match the grant I've given them.

Miss Steele blinks, all big blue eyes once more, as if my words are a surprise and fuck –she looks disapproving! Hasn't she done _any _background work for this interview? She should know this! The thought cools my blood. It's… displeasing, not what I expect from her or anyone else I give my time to.

"Good. I have some questions, Mr. Grey." She tucks a lock of hair behind her ear, distracting me from annoyance making me wonder what it would be like to run my fingers through her long hair.

"I thought you might," I mutter dryly. _Let's make her squirm. _Obligingly, she squirms, then pulls herself together, sitting up straight and squaring her small shoulders. Leaning forward she presses the start button on the mini-disc, and frowns as she glances down at her crumpled notes.

"You're very young to have amassed such an empire. To what do you owe your success?"

Oh Christ! Surely she can do better than this? What a fucking dull question. Not one iota of originality. It's rather disappointing. I trot out my usual response about having exceptional people in the U.S. working for me. People I trust, insofar as I trust anyone, and pay well –blah, blah, blah … But Miss Steele, the simple fact is, I'm a fucking genius at what I do. For me it's like falling off a log. Buying ailing, mismanaged companies and fixing them, or if they're really broken, stripping their assets and selling them off to the highest bidder. It's simply a question of knowing the difference between the two, and invariably it comes down to the people that are in charge. To succeed in business you need good people, and I can judge a person, better than most.

"Maybe you're just lucky," she says quietly.

_Lucky? _A frisson of annoyance runs through me. _Lucky? _No fucking luck involved here, Miss Steele. She looks unassuming and quiet, but this question? No one has ever asked me if I was lucky. Hard work, bringing people together with me, keeping a close watch on them and second-guessing them if I need to; and if they aren't up to the task, ruthlessly ditching them. _That's what I do, and I do it well. It's nothing to do with luck! Well, fuck that. _Flaunting my erudition, I quote the words of my favourite American industrialist to her.

"You sound like a control freak," she says, and she's perfectly serious.

_What the fuck? _Maybe those guileless eyes _can _see through me. Control is in my nature, my middle name if you wish.

"Oh, I exercise control in all things, Miss Steele." _And I'd like to exercise it over you, right here, right now.__  
_Her eyes widen yet again. That attractive blush steals across her features, and she is biting down on that lip again. I ramble on, trying yet again to distract myself from her mouth. _Her glorious, sexy mouth._

"Besides, immense power is acquired by assuring yourself, in your secret reveries, that you were born to control things."

"Do you feel that you have immense power?" she asks in a soft soothing tone, she arches her delicate brow, revealing the censure in her eyes. My annoyance grows. Is she deliberately trying to goad me? Is it her questions? Her attitude? Or the fact that I find her utter mind-blowingly attractive that it's putting me off.

"I employ over forty thousand people, Miss Steele. That gives me a certain sense of responsibility –power, if you will. If I were to decide I was no longer interested in the telecommunications business and sell up, twenty thousand people would struggle to make their mortgage payments after a month or so.

Her mouth pops open in response. That's more like it. _Suck it up, Miss Steele. _I feel my control slowly returning.

"Don't you have a board to answer to?"

"I own my company. I don't answer to a board," I answer sharply. She should know this. I raise a questioning brow. _Haven't done your homework, Miss Steele?_

"And do you have any interests outside of your work?" she continues hastily. She knows I'm annoyed, and for some inexplicable reason this pleases me enormously.

"I have varied interests, Miss Steele. Very varied." I smile. Images of her on display in different positions in my playroom flashes through my mind: shackled on the cross, spread-eagle on the four poster bed, splayed over the whipping bench. _Fucking hell! Get a grip Grey! Where did this come from? _And behold –there's that blush again. It's like a defense mechanism. _Calm down!_

"But if you work so hard, what do you do to chill out?"

"Chill out?" I grin, those words coming from her smart mouth sound odd. Besides when do I get time to chill out? Does she not have any idea of the number of companies I control? But she looks at me with _those _eyes, and to my surprise I find myself considering her question. What _do _I do to chill out? Sailing, flying, fucking… testing the limits of little brown-haired girls like her, and bringing them to heel… the thought makes me shift I my seat, but I answer her smoothly, omitting my two favourite hobbies.

"You invest in manufacturing. Why, specifically?"

Her question drags me rudely back to the present.

"I like to build things. I like to know how things work, what makes things tick, how to construct and deconstruct. And I have a love of ships. What can I say?" They distribute food around the planet –taking goods from the haves to the have-nots and back again. What's not to like?

"That sounds like your heart talking, rather than logics and facts."

_Heart? Me? Oh no, baby. _My heart was savaged beyond recognition a long time ago. "Possibly, though there are people who'd say I don't have a heart."

"Why would they say that?"

"Because they know me well." I give her a wry smile. In fact no one knows me that well, except Elena. I wonder what she would make of Little Miss Steele here. The girl is a mass of contradictions: shy, uneasy, obviously bright, and arousing as hell. _Yes, okay, I admit it. She's alluring._

She recites the next question by rote. "Would your friends say you're easy to get to know?"

"I'm a very private person, Miss Steele. I go a long way to protect my privacy. I don't often give interviews." Doing what I do, living the life I've chosen, I need my privacy.

"Why did you agree to do this one?"

"Because I'm a benefactor of the university, and for all intents and purposes, I couldn't get Miss Kavanagh off my back. She badgered and badgered my PR people, and I admire that kind of tenacity." _But I'm especially glad it is you who turned up and not her. _My thoughts are going crazy.

"You invest in farming technologies. Why are you interested in this area?"

"We can't eat money, Miss Steele, and there are too many people on this planet who don't have enough to eat." I stare at her, poker-faced.

"That sounds very philanthropic. Is that something you feel passionately about? Feeding the world's poor?" She regards me with a quizzical expression as if I'm some kind of conundrum for her to solve, but there is no way I want those big blue eyes seeing into my dark bottomless pit of a soul. This is not an area open to discussion. Ever.

"It's a shrewd business." I shrug. Overcoming the feigning boredom, I imagine fucking her smart mouth, distracting myself from all the painful thoughts of hunger. _Oh, yes that mouth needs fucking! I'd love to train her to my satisfaction. _The thought is appealing, I let myself imagine her on her knees right before me. I smirk at the thought.

"Do you have a philosophy? If so, what is it?" she recites by rote again.

"I don't have a philosophy as such. Maybe guiding principle, Carnegies' 'A man who acquires the ability to take full possession of his own mind may take possession of anything else to which he is justly entitled.' I'm very singular, driven. I like control… of myself and those around me."

"So you want to possess things?" Her eyes widen. _Yes, baby. You, for one._

"I want to deserve to possess them, but yes, bottom line, I do."

"You sound like the ultimate consumer." Her voice is tingled with disapproval, pissing me off yet again. She sounds like a rich kid who's had all she ever wanted, but as I take a closer look at her clothes –she is dressed in Wal-mart, or Old Navy possibly –I know that isn't it. She didn't grow up an affluent household. _I could really take care of you._

_Shit, where the fuck did that come from? _Although, now that I consider it, I do need a new submissive. It's been, what –two months since Susannah? And here I am, salivating over this brown-haired girl. I try to smile and agree with her. Nothing wrong with consumption –after all, it drives what's left of the American economy.

"You were adopted. How far do you think that's shaped the way you are?"

What the fuck does this have to do with the price of oil? I scowl at her. What a ridiculous question. If I'd stayed with my crack whore of a mother, I'd probably be dead. I blow her off with a non-answer, trying to keep my voice level, but she pushes me, demanding to know how old I was when I was adopted. _Shut her down, Grey!_

"That's a matter of public record, Miss Steele." My voice is arctic. She should know this shit. Now she looks contrite. Good.

"You've had to sacrifice a family life for your work."

"That's not a question," I snap. She blushes again and bites down on that goddamn lip. She glares at me, apologizing with her eyes; the words escape her mouth gracefully.

"Have you had to sacrifice a family life for your work?" _What do I want with a fucking family?_

"I have a family. I have a brother and a sister and two living parents. I'm not interested in extending my family beyond that."

"Are you gay, Mr. Grey?"

What the fuck! I cannot _believe _she's just said that out loud! The unspoken question that my family dares not ask, much to my amusement. _How dare she! _I have to fight with myself to stop the urge to pick her up from her seat and force her over my knee, spanking the living shit out of her, then fuck her over my desk with her hands tied tightly behind her back. Would that answer the fucking question? How frustrating this woman is and I've only known her 20 minutes! I take a deep calming breath. To my vindictive delight, she appears to be acutely embarrassed by her own question.

"No, Anastasia, I'm not." I raise my eyebrows, but keep my expression impassive. Anastasia. Such a lovely name. I like the way my tongue rolls around it.

"I apologize. It's um… written here. "Nervously, she tucks her hair behind her ear once more.

She doesn't know her own questions? Perhaps they're not hers. I ask her, and she pales. Fuck, she really is very attractive, in an understated sort of way. I would even go so far as to say she is beautiful. Very beautiful.

"Er… No. Kate –Miss Kavanagh –she compiled the questions."

"Are you colleagues on the student paper?"

"No, she's my roommate."

No wonder she is all over the place. I scratch my chin, debating whether to give her a really, really hard time. "Did you volunteer to do this interview?" I ask, and I'm rewarded with her submissive look: eyes large, nervous about my reaction. I like the effect I have on her.

"I was drafted. She's not well," she says softly.

"That explains a great deal."

There's a knock on the door, and Andrea appears. "Mr. Grey, forgive me for interrupting, but your next meeting is in two minutes."

"We're not finished here, Andrea. Please cancel my next meeting."

Andrea hesitates, gaping at me. I stare at her intently. _Out! Get the fuck out now! I'm busy with Little Miss Steele here. _Andrea blushes scarlet, but recovers quickly. "Very well, Mr. Grey," she says, and turning on her heel, she leaves us.

I turn my attention back to the intriguing, yet frustrating creature on my couch. "Where were we, Miss Steele?"

"Please don't let me keep you from anything?"

_Oh no, baby. It's my turn now. _I want to know if there are any secrets to uncover behind those beautiful blue eyes.

"I want to know about you. I think it's only fair." As I lean back and press my fingers to my lips, her eyes flick to my mouth and she swallows. _Oh, yes –the usual effect. _And it is gratifying to know she isn't completely oblivious to my charms.

"There's not much to know," she says, blushing. I intimidate her. _Good._

"What are your plans after you graduate?"

She shrugs. "I haven't made any plans, Mr. Grey. I just need to get through my final exams."

"We run an excellent internship program here." _Fuck._ What possessed me to say that? I'm breaking a golden rule –never, ever fuck the staff. _But Grey, you're not fucking this girl. _She looks surprised, and her teeth sink into that lip once more. _Why is that so arousing?_

"Oh. I'll bear that in mind," she mumbles. Then as an afterthought she says, "Though I'm not sure I'd fit in here." _Why the hell not? What's wrong with my company?_

"Why do you say that?" I ask.

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it?"

"Not to me." I'm confounded by her response.

She's flustered again as she reaches for the mini-disc recorder. _Shit, she's going. _Mentally I run through my schedule for the afternoon –there is nothing that won't keep.

"Would you like me to show you around?"

"I'm sure you're far too busy, Mr. Grey, and I do have a long drive."

"You're driving back to WSU in Vancouver?" I glance out the window. It's one hell of a drive, and it's raining. Shit. She shouldn't be driving in this weather, but I can't forbid her. _Maybe I can invite her to stay the night? Don't be so stupid Grey! _My inner thoughts arguing with one another, it irritates me.

"Well, you'd better drive carefully." My voice is sterner than I intended.

She fumbles with the mini-disc. She wants out of my office, and for some reason I can't explain; I don't want her to go...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everyone! Thank you to those who reviewed on my last chapter! I will be continue to write this as I love doing it! Please Read and Review, Let me know what you think :D

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to E L James.**

* * *

**Chapter Two **

_Persuade her to stay, Grey. _"Get everything you need?" I add in a transparent effort to prolong her stay. _Stay. Stay._

"Yes, sir," she says quietly.

Her response floors me –the way those words sound, _the things I'd like to do to that smart mouth_ –I imagine briefly what I could do to her at my unquestioned beck and call.

"Thank you for the interview, Mr. Grey."

"The pleasure's been all mine," I say truthfully, because I haven't been this fascinated by anyone in a long while. The thought is rather unsettling. She stands and I automatically extend my hand, aching to touch her.

"Until we meet again, Miss Steele." My voice has turned low and seductive; she places her hand in mine. _Yes, I want to fuck this girl in my playroom. To have her bound and waiting… Needing me, trusting me. _I swallow. _It's not going to happen, Gre_y.

"Mr. Grey." She nods and withdraws her hand far too quickly …. _Too quickly?_

Shit, I can't let her go like this. It's obvious she is desperate to leave. Irritation and inspiration hit me at the same time as I see her out of my office.

"Just ensuring you make it through the door, Miss Steele." She blushes as on cue, her cheeks light up a delicious shade of pink.

"That's considerate, Mr. Grey," she snaps.

_Feisty. Little Miss Steele has teeth! _I grin behind her as she exitsandI follow in her out into reception. Both Andrea and Olivia look up in shook. _Geez... Yeah, yeah I'm just showing the girl out._

"Did you have a coat?" I ask.

"Yes."

I scowl at thesimpering Olivia, who immediately leaps out of her seat to retrieve a navy coat. Taking it, I glare at her to sit down. _Christ, Olivia is annoying –mooning over me all the time. Hmm. This coat is from Wal-Mart. Miss Anastasia Steele should be better dressed… or undressed. _I hold it up to her, forgetting my irrational thoughts. I pull the coat over her slim shoulders. I touch the skin at the base of her neck. She stills at the contact and pales. _Yes! She is affected by me! _The knowledge is immensely pleasing. Strolling over to the elevator, I press the call button whilst she fidgets beside me. _Oh would you please stop fidgeting baby!_

The doors open and she scurries in and then turns to face me.

"Anastasia," I murmur, saying good-bye. Taking in the last few moments of herexquisite beauty.

"Christian," she whispers.

The elevator doors close, leaving my name hanging in the air, sounding odd, unfamiliar, yet compelling and sexy as hell.

_Well, fuck me. What was that? _I need to know more about this girl.

"Andrea," I snap as I carelessly stomp back to my office, her head snaps up looking at me intensely. "Get me Welch on the line, now"

Not really caring for an answer, I walk back through to my office.

Leaning back in my chair as I wait for the call, I look at the paintings on the wall of my office, and Miss Steele's words drift clearly back to me. "_Raising the ordinary to extraordinary." _She could so easily have been describing herself. Thinking about that sexy smart mouth, I am interrupted by the sound of my phone buzzing.

"I have Mr. Welch on the line for you."

"Put him through."

"Yes, Sir."

"Mr. Grey?" Welch's voice is replaced by Andreas.

"Welch, I need a background check."

"Certainly, Sir. What's the name?"

"Miss Anastasia Steele, she is currently studying at WSU in Vancouver, English Literature. Got it? "

"Yes, Sir. I'll get on it now."

"Fast as you can." Then the line goes dead.

Five minutes later. My email pings, it's from Welch:

**From: **Alan Welch

**Subject: **Anastasia Rose Steele

**Date: **May 14 2011 MST 14:34

Mr. Grey,

Hope this is all you wanted to know. I've got the whole background check on Miss Steele listed below:

**ANASTASIA ROSE STEELE**

D.O.B: SEPTEMBER 10,1989, MONTESANO,WA  
**ADDRESS: **1114 SW GREEN STREET, APARTMENT 7,  
HAVEN HEIGHTS, VANCOUVER, WA 98682  
**MOBILE NO: **360 555 4352  
**SOC SECURITY NO: **333-55-4333  
**BANKING DETAILS: **WELLS FARGO BANK, VANCOUVER, WA 98682  
ACCT NO: 309361: $683.16 BALANCE  
**OCCUPATION: **UNDERGRADUATE STUDENT  
WSU VANCOUVER COLLEGE OF LIBERAL ARTS  
- ENGLISH MAJOR  
**GPA: **4.0  
**PRIOR EDUCATION: **MONTESANO JR-SR HIGH SCHOOL  
**SAT SCORE: **2150  
**EMPLOYMENT: **CLAYTON'S HARDWARE STORE,  
NW VANCOUVER DRIVE, PORTLAND, OR  
(PART-TIME)  
**FATHER: **FRANKLIN A. LAMBERT  
DOB: SEPTEMBER 1,1969, DOD: SEPTEMBER 11, 1989  
**MOTHER: **CARLA MAY WILKS ADAMS  
DOB: JULY 18, 1970  
**M** FRANK LAMBERT  
- MARCH 1, 1989, WIDOWED SEPTEMBER 11, 1989  
**M **RAYMOND STEELE  
- JUNE 6, 1990, DIVORCED JULY 12,2006  
**M **STEPHEN M. MORTON  
- AUGUST 16, 2006, DIVORCED JANUARY 31, 2007  
**M **ROBBIN (BOB) ADAMS  
- APRIL 6, 2009  
**POLICICAL AFFLIATIONS: **NONE FOUND  
**RELIGIOUS AFFLIATIONS: **NONE FOUND  
**SEXUAL ORIENTATION: **NOT KNOWN  
**RELATIONSHIPS: **NONE INDICATED AT PRESENT

Alan Welch  
Security Advisor to Christian Grey CEO Grey Enterprise Holdings Inc.

_Saturday May 19th, 2011 _

For the past two days I have been frantically glancing over the executive summary of Miss Anastasia Steele that Welch sent me. Asking myself the same silly questions, _no relationship status? Perhaps she can be my Sub, should I go to Claytons and find her?  
_

I cannot get that damn women out of my mind, and it's seriously beginning to piss me off. This week during particularly dull meetings I have found myself replaying the interview in my head. Her fumbling fingers on the recorder, the way she tucked her hair behind her ear, the lip biting. _Yes, the fucking lip biting. Every time!_

And now, I'm parked outside Clayton's, the modest hardware store on the outskirts of Portland where she works. _You're a fool, Grey. Why are you here? _I knew it would lead to this. All week… I knew I'd have to see her again. I had known it since she stumbled into my office. I had known it since she whispered my name in the elevator and disappeared into the depths of my building.

I have tried to resist. I've waited five days. Five fucking days to see if I'd forget her but I don't want to wait anymore, _I hate waiting… I can't stand it. I don't wait for anything. _I have never actively pursued a woman before, so this is a first for me. My fear now is that Miss Steele is just too young that she won't be interested in what I have to offer…

_Will she? Will she want to become my submissive? Will she be good enough? _I shake my head at the thought. There's only one way to find out…. So here I am, a fucking ass, sitting in a suburban parking lot in a dreary part of Portland. Her background check has produced nothing remarkable –except the last fact, which has been at the forefront of my mind. It's the reason I'm here. _Why no boyfriend, Miss Steele? _Her information said sexual orientation unknown –perhaps she's gay. I snort, thinking that is highly unlikely. Though as I recall during the interview she did ask me the same question, her acute embarrassment, the way her skin flushed pale rose…. _Shit._

I've been suffering from these ludicrous thoughts since I met her. _That's why you're here, Grey. _I'm itching to see her again –those blue eyes have haunted me, even in my dreams. I haven't mentioned her to Flynn, and to be honest I'm glad, I've been behaving like a stalker. _Perhaps I should let him know…. He might help me understand this craziness. _I roll my eyes –I don't want him hounding me about his latest solution-based shit again. I just need a distraction, that's all. And right now the only distraction I want is working as a salesclerk in a hardware store.

_You've come all this way. Let's see if little Miss Steele is as appealing as you remember. Showtime, Grey. _I climb out of the car and stroll across the lot to the front door. A bell chimes a flat note as I walk in. The store is much bigger than what it looks like from the outside, and although it is almost lunchtime the place is quiet, for a Saturday. There are aisles and aisles of the usual crap you'd expect. I'd forgotten the possibilities that a hardware store could present to someone like me. I mainly shop online for my needs, but while I'm here, maybe I'll stock up on a few items… Velcro, split rings –_yeah... _I'll find the delectable Miss Steele and have some fun.

It takes me all of three seconds to spot her. She's hunched over the counter, staring intently at a computer screen and picking up her lunch –a bagel. Unthinking, she wipes a crumb from the corner of her mouth and thensucks on her finger. My cock twitches in response. _Fuck! What am I fourteen?_ My reaction is fucking irritating. Maybe this adolescent response will stop if I fetter, fuck, and flog her… and not necessarily in that order. That's definitely what I need.

She is thoroughly absorbed in her task, and it gives me an opportunity to study her. Leaving my thoughts aside, she is attractive, seriously attractive. She glances up and freezes, pinning me with her intelligent, discerning eyes –the bluest of blue that seems to see right through me. It's as unnerving as the first time I met her. She just stares, shocked I think, and I don't know if this is a good response, _Shit maybe I shouldn't of come here._

"Miss Steele. What a pleasant surprise."

"Mr. Grey," she whispers, breathy and flustered. Ah…. Good response.

"I was in the area. I need to stock up on a few things. It's a pleasure to see you again, Miss Steele." _A real pleasure. _She's dressed in a tight T-shirt and jeans, not the shapeless shit she was wearing before. She's all long legs, small waist, and perfect tits.

She continues to gape at me, and I have to resist the urge to lift her chin to close her mouth. _I've flown from Seattle just to see you, and the way you look right now, it was worth the journey._

"Ana. My name's Ana. What can I help you with, Mr. Grey?" she takes a deep breath, squares her shoulders like she did during the interview, and gives me a fake smile that I'm sure she reserves for customers. _Game on, Miss Steele._

"There are a few items I need. To start with, I'd like some cable ties." Her lips part as she inhales sharply. _You'd be amazed what I can do with a few cable ties, Miss Steele._

"We stock various lengths. Shall I show you?"

"Please. Lead the way, Miss Steele."

She steps out from behind the counter and gestures toward one of the aisles. She's wearing Chucks. Idly I wonder what she'd look like in skyscraper heels. Louboutins… nothing but Louboutins.

"There in with the electrical goods, aisle eight." Her voice wavers and she blushes…again. _She is affected by me. _Hope blossoms in my chest. _She's definitely not gay_ then. I smirk.

"After you," I murmur, holding my hand out for her to go first. Letting me her walk ahead gives me the space and time to admire her fantastic ass. She really is the whole package: sweet, polite, beautiful with all of the physical attributes I value in a submissive. But million-dollar question is; could she be a submissive? She probably knows nothing of the lifestyle –my lifestyle –but I very much want to introduce her to it. _You are getting way ahead of yourself on this deal, Grey._

"Are you in Portland on business?" she asks interrupting my thoughts. Her voice is high, trying to feign disinterest. It makes me want to laugh, which is refreshing. Women rarely make me laugh.

"I was visiting the WSU farming division based in Vancouver," I lie. _Actually, I came here to see you Miss Steele. _She flushes, and I feel like shit.

"I'm currently funding some research there in crop rotation and soil science." That, at least, is true.

"All part of your feed-the-world plan?" Her lips shift to a half-smile.

"Something like that," I mutter. _I__s she laughing at me? _Oh I'd love to put a stop to that if she is. But how the hell do I start? Maybe with dinner, rather than the usual interview?

We arrive at the cable ties, which are arranged I an assortment of lengths and colours. Absentmindedly my fingers trace over the packets. _I could ask her out for dinner. _Like on a date? Would she come? When I glance at her she's examining her knotted fingers. She can't look at me… _this is promising. _I select the longer ties. They are more flexible after all –they can accommodate both ankles, wrists or one of each at once.

"These will do," I murmur, and she blushes again.

"Is there anything else?" she says quickly –is she being super attentive or does she want to get me out of the store, I don't know which.

"I'd like some masking tape."

"Are you redecorating?"

I suppress my snort. "No, not redecorating." I haven't held a paintbrush in a long time. The thought makes me smile; I have people to do that shit.

"This way," she murmurs, looking chagrined. "Masking tape is in the decorating aisle."

_Come on, Grey. You don't have long. Engage her in some conversation. _"Have you worked here long?" Of course, I already know the answer. Unlike some people, I do my research. She blushes once more –Christ this girl is shy. _I don't have a hope in hell. _She turns quickly and walks down the aisle toward the section labeled 'Decorating'. I follow her eagerly. _What am I a fucking puppy?_

"Four years," she mumbles as we reach the masking tape. She bends down and grabs two rolls, each a different width.

"I'll take that one," I say. The wider tape is much more effective as a gag. As she passes it to me, the tips of our fingers touch. An electric shock runs through my body and it resonates at my groin. _Fuck!_

She pales. "Anything else?" Her voice is soft and husky.

Christ, I'm having the same effect on her that she has on me. _Maybe…_

"Some rope, I think."

"This way." She quickly scoots up the aisle, giving me another chance to appreciate her fine ass.

"What sort were you after? We have synthetic and natural filament rope…twine…cable cord…"

_Shit –stop. _I groan inwardly, trying to chase away the image of her suspended from the ceiling of the playroom, though my last experience with that didn't end well.

"I'll take five yards of the natural filament rope, please." It's coarser and chafes more if you struggle against it… my rope of choice.

A tremor runs through her fingers, but she efficiently measures out five yards. Pulling a utility knife from her right pocket, she cuts the rope in one swift gesture, coils it neatly, and ties it off with a slipknot. _Impressive._

"Were you a Girl Scout?"

"Organized group activities aren't really my thing, Mr. Grey."

"What is your thing, Anastasia?" I catch her gaze, and her irises dilate as I stare. _YES!_

"Books," she whispers.

"What kind of books?"

"Oh, you know. The usual. The classics. British literature, mainly." _British literature? Bronte and Austen, I bet. All those romantic hearts and flowers types. Fuck, that's not good._

"Anything else you need?"

"I don't know. What else would you recommend?" I want to see her reaction.

"For a do-it-yourselfer?" she asks, surprised.

I want to hoot with laughter. _Oh baby, DIY is not my thing. _I nod, her eyes flick down to my body and I tense. She is checking me out. _Oh fuck me!_

"Coveralls," She blurts out.

It must havebeen the most unexpected thing I've heard out of her sweet, smart mouth since the 'Are you gay' question.

"You wouldn't want to ruin your clothing." She gestures to my jeans with her chin, embarrassed once more.

I can't resist. "I could always take them off." I gaze at her a smirk on my lips, eyeing her reaction.

"Um." She says flushing beet red as her eyes automatically turn away from me and drift to the floor.

"I'll take the coveralls. Heaven forbid I should ruin any clothing." I say trying to put her out of her misery. Without a word, she turns and walks briskly up the aisle and once again I follow in her enticing wake.

"Do you need anything else?" she says breathlessly, handing me a pair of blue coveralls. She's mortified, eyes still cast down, and face flushed. _Christ! How does she do this to me?_

"How's the article coming along?" I ask in the hope she might relax a little.

She looks up at me and gives the briefest relieved smile. _Finally. "_I'm not writing it, Katherine is. Miss Kavanagh. My roommate, she's the writer. She's very happy with it. She's the editor of the magazine, and she was devastated that she couldn't do the interview in person."

It's the longest sentence she's addressed to me since we first met, and she's talking about her roommate? _Interesting._

Before I can comment she says, "Her only concern is that she doesn't have any original photographs of you."

The tenacious Miss Kavanagh wants photographs. Publicity stills, eh? Oh I'm sure I can do that. _Think about it, Grey. You'll get to spend more time with little Miss Steele over there._

"What sort of photographs does she want?"

She gazes at me for a moment, and shakes her head.

"Well, I'm around. Tomorrow perhaps…" _I can stay in Portland, and work from the hotel_. _The Heathman always has a suite available for me._ I have my laptop,I'll need Taylor to come down and bring some clothes. Or Elliot –unless he's screwing around, which is his usual MO over the weekend.

"You'd be willing to attend a photo shoot?" She cannot contain her surprise.

I give her a brief nod. . _You'd be amazed what I'd do to spend more time with you, Miss Steele… In fact, so am I._

"Kate would be delighted –if we can find a photographer." She smiles and her face lights up like a summer dawn. Christ, she's utterly breathtaking.

"Let me know about tomorrow." I reach into my jacket and pull out my wallet, pulling out my business card. "It has my cell number on it. You'll need to call before ten." And if she doesn't, I'll head on back to Seattle and forget about this stupid venture. The thought depresses me.

"Okay," She continues to grin.

"Ana!" We both turn as a young man, casually but expensively dresses, appears at the far end of the aisle. He's all fucking smiles for Miss Anastasia Steele. _Who the hell is this prick?_

"Um… excuse me for a moment, Mr. Grey." She walks towards him, and the fucker engulfs her in a gorilla-like hug. My blood runs cold, leaving chills running up and down my spine. _Maybe she is in a relationship. _I continue to stare at them his hands running up and down her back. _Get your mother fucking paws off her! _I fist my hands and am only slightly mollified when I see her make no move to hug him back. They fall into a whispered conversation. _Welch must have been wrong; maybe this really is her boyfriend. _He looks the right age, and he can't take his greedy eyes off her. He holds her for a moment at arm's length, examining her, and then stands with his arm leisurely resting on her shoulder. It's a seemingly casual gesture, but I know he's staking a claim and telling me to back off. She seems embarrassed, shifting from foot to foot.

_Shit, maybe I should go. _The she say something to him and moves out of his reach, touching his arm, not his hand. It's clear they aren't close. _Good._

"Um… Paul, this is Christian Grey. Mr. Grey, this is Paul Clayton. His brother owns the place." She gives me an odd look that I don't understand and continues, "I've known Paul ever since I've worked here, though we don't see each other that often. He's back from Princeton, where he's studying Business Administration."

The boss's brother, not a boyfriend. The extent of the relief I feel is unexpected, and it makes me frown.

_This woman really has gotten under my skin._

"Mr. Clayton," I say as my tone in my voice is deliberately clipped.

"Mr. Grey." He shakes my hand limply. _Wet fucker. _"Wait up –not _the _Christian Grey of Grey Enterprise Holdings?" In a heartbeat I watch him transform from territorial to obsequious.

_Yeah, that's me, you prick._

"Wow –is there anything I can get you?" _Yes… you to leave._

"Anastasia has it covered, Mr. Clayton. She's been very attentive." _Now piss off._

"Cool," he gushes, all wide-eyed and deferential. "Catch you later, Ana."

"Sure, Paul," She says, and he ambles off, thank Christ. I watch him disappear towards the back of the store.

"Anything else, Mr. Grey?"

"Just these items," I mutter. Shit, I'm out of time, and I still don't know whether I'm going to see her again. I have to know if there's a hope in hell she might consider what I have in mind. How can I ask her? Am I ready to take on a new submissive, one who knows nothing? Shit. She's going to need substantial training. I groan inwardly at all the interesting possibilities this presents… Fuck me, getting there is going to be half the fun. Will she even be interested? Or do I have this all wrong?

She heads back to the cashier's desk and rings up my purchases, all the while keeping her gaze down. I have to fight the urge of reaching out to touch her chin, to lift her head so I can see those beautiful blue eyes. What is she thinking?

Finally her head rises. "That will be forty-three dollars, please." _Is that all?_

"Would you like a bag?" she asks, slipping into salesclerk mode as I pass her my Amex Card.

"Please, Anastasia." Her name –a beautiful name for a beautiful woman –rolls off my tongue.

She packs the items briskly and efficiently into the carrier. This is it. I have to go. "You'll call me if you want me to do the photo shoot?"

She nods as she hands me back my charge card.

"Good. Until tomorrow perhaps." _I just can't leave. I have to let her know I'm interested, right? _"Oh, and

Anastasia? I'm glad Miss Kavanagh couldn't do the interview." Delighting her stunned expression, I sling the bag over my shoulder and walk out of the store.

Yes, against my better judgment, I want her. But now I have to wait… fucking wait… again.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank You all for your reviews in the last chapter, I had noted that the first two chapter were part of 'Fifty Shades More' I had changed some of the wording from the story, but hey. This is the third chapter hope you enjoy and tell me what you think! 3

**Disclaimer - All rights belong to E L James.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_Saturday, 19th May 12:38 p.m._

_Oh Miss Steele, Why am I obsessed with you? _I sit in my car outside Clayton's grinning like a complete idiot. How can one girl have such effect on me…? I place the shopping on the backseat and take my Blackberry out of my right pocket in my jacket. Locate Taylor's number, and place it to my ear.

On the first ring he answers immediately. _"Taylor."__  
_

_"_Taylor, It's Grey, listen I'll be staying at the Heathman tonight. I want you and Sawyer to drive down with my brother Elliot, I'll phone him to get ready. I need a few things…"

_"Of course Sir. I'll prep Sawyer and make our way down."__  
_

I hang up taking one last glance at the store and switch on the engine, making my way to the Heathman, at the centre of my mind there she lingers all brown haired blue-eyed beauty. Image of her biting that goddamn lip, her nervous countenance, the way she tucks her hair behind her ear. _Get a grip, Grey. _I try to shake it off, clear my focus. But no, there she is. All I want to do is _fuck her! _

Fifteen minutes later, I pull up to the Heathman; it's nested in the downtown heart of Portland. It has a splendid 1920s edifice structure with a long and open entrance. As I pull up, a man dressed in a ridiculous velvet suit opens my door, as I hand him the keys. _Better not dent it son, or I'll dent you. __Once inside I say, _"Penthouse suite please," to the little blonde women behind the desk, her eyes wide with excitement as she takes in my face. _Yeah, yeah. Get on with it. _

I strum my fingers on the desk waiting impatiently, _Hurry the fuck up. _Ignoring the price of the room, I just hand over my Amex Card.

"Mr. G-Grey," She stutters and nods courteously. She swipes and hands me back my card with a room key.

"Thank You." I walk away from the desk to the elevator, my Blackberry buzzes in my pocket.

"Grey."

"Yo, Bro listen can't make it tonight going out on the town with couple of guys, so if you're still in Portland tomorrow I'll come down then alright?"

"Fine. But Elliot, I'll assign Sawyer to travel down with you. Got it."

"Yes, little brother." Through the phone I am imagine the annoying eye roll.

"Right. Bye." As soon as I hang up I'm immediately back on the phone to Taylor.

"Elliot isn't joining us until tomorrow. Tell Sawyer to stay in Seattle and accompany my brother here tomorrow. Got it?"

"Yes Sir." I hang up. In the elevator, there is a young couple in the corner in a passionate embrace, rather distracting if you ask me. It's revolting. _Except, if it was you and Little Miss Steele. _

That evening, I'm surrounded by a sullen state of boredom. _Maybe she won't call. Then that's that. It's over. Maybe I should go to her apartment? _And what harass Miss Katherine Kavanagh, I don't think so. I sigh, glaring at my Blackberry hoping it'll ring. After five minutes I place it on the counter in the large living room area of the penthouse. Grabbing my laptop and going over numbers for one of the many businesses I own. Out of the window the evening light is drifting off into darkness. The view is spectacular but oh Jesus I'm scared of heights. From the other side of room my Blackberry starts ringing. I catch it on the second ring.

"Grey."

"Ah… Mr. Grey? It's Anastasia Steele." _Well hello Miss Steele, I've been waiting for your call._

"Miss Steele. How nice to hear from you." My voice is off; I'm sort of surprised by the warm seductive sound escaping my lips.

"Um –we'd like to go ahead with the photo shoot for the article." She is breathing hard, hastily. _Am I making you nervous Miss Steele? _"Tomorrow, if that's okay. Where would be convenient for you sir?" The way she calls me Sir, sends a shiver of pure pleasure right down to my groin.

With a 1000 watt smile plastered on my face, "I'm staying at the Heathman in Portland. Shall we say, nine thirty tomorrow morning?"

"Okay, we'll see you there." Her breathing is increasing, her speech fast. _Do I intimidate you Miss Steele? The things I would like to do… _

"I look forward to it, Miss Steele." I am absolutely beaming, sending her a promise of wanting to see her again. She hangs up with me laughing like a little school boy. Tomorrow just can't come soon enough.

_Sunday May 20th, 2011_

In just under two hours' time, I'll see Little Miss Steele. My chest tightens with anticipation. Nerves, perhaps? _Why is she affecting me so much? _The thought is irritating. Not one of the previous subs I've had, made me feel this way. I've never chased someone to be mine before. What is this strange power she is inflicting on me.

The two hours pass in no time at all, a phone call from reception lets me know that Miss Steele and her party have arrived and are waiting for me in the suite I have requested for half an hour. That should have given them enough time to set up. Before I leave my Blackberry buzzes, _ah Miss Steele. _A smile is on my lips as I answer, "Grey."

"Mr. Grey we are in the suite waiting for you, Sir." _Mm, call me that again Anastasia. _

"I'll be right down, Ana."

In no time at all I am walking into their suite. I am wearing a white shirt, with an open collar and grey flannel pants, completely suitable for this photo shoot. _And to see Miss Steele's reaction of course. _Her eyes are wide drinking me in, her lips look dry. Behind me Taylor, who arrived last night, follows me into the room.

"Miss Steele, we meet again." I extend my hand, hoping she takes it; her soft hand takes hold of mine with her eyes blinking rapidly up at me. _Oh my, her hands are so soft! Such beautiful skin, an unusual current passes through me. Please let me fuck you, Ana. _Her loud breathing comes to a halt as she introduces the young lady standing next to her, who I am guessing is Miss Arrogance Kavanagh.

"Mr. Grey, this is Katherine Kavanagh," she mutters, waving her hand towards Katherine who comes closer, glaring at me.

"The tenacious Miss Kavanagh. How do you do?" I give her a small smile, amused by Miss Steele's introduction. "I trust you're feeling better? Anastasia said you were unwell last week." _Oh I'm still glad that Miss Steele came instead of you. _

"I'm fine, thank you, Mr. Grey." She shakes my hand firmly without batting an eyelid. _So formal, just like her Father_. "Thank you for taking the time to do this." She smiles a polite yet professional smile.

"It's my pleasure." I answer her question, as my gaze lands on Miss Steele, her cheeks blush scarlet making her eyes shine. _I know you want me, Miss Steele._

"This is José Rodriguez, our photographer," Ana tells me, she grins at him widely with affection, and then glances back at me. _Shit. Is she with him? _

"Mr. Grey." The boy nods at me.

"Mr. Rodriguez," I glare at him, my eyes colder. _Please don't let him be with her. He is just as under her spell as I am. So was the boy from the store. Why do you have to be so tempting Miss Steele. _"Where would you like me?" I purposely intimidate the boy, glaring at him. _Back off she is mine. Well… she __will__ be mine. _

Miss Kavanagh interrupts the boy making it her show, "Mr. Grey –if you could sit here, please? Be careful of the lighting cables. And then we'll do a few standing, too." She directs me to a chair set up on the other side by the wall, under a couple of spotlights. A boy switches on lights as I sit down, momentarily blinding me; I raise my hand to cover my eyes. _Amateur. _He mutters an apology as I roll my eyes. I look at Miss Steele as she backs off with the other boy watching me, the boy José orders me to sit a specific way. _Bastard. _He begins to snap away; asking me to arrange my arms and head a certain way for the next twenty minutes. For a brief second my eyes lock with Miss Steele, I put as much passion and wanting into that stare she tears her eyes away from mine.

"Enough sitting." Miss Kavanagh wades in. "Standing, Mr. Grey?" she asks. I nod and rise to my feet, the boy who was standing next to Anastasia removes the chair I was sitting on, I pose once more as the shutter on José's Nikon camera starts clicking again.

"I think we have enough," José announces five minutes later.

"Great," says Miss Kavanagh. "Thank you again, Mr. Grey." She shakes my outstretched hand, and then the boy, José shakes it too. _I need to get, Miss Steele alone. Perhaps take her out for coffee?_

"I look forward to reading the article, Miss Kavanagh," I murmur, I turn to face Miss Steele, who is standing waiting by the door. "Will you walk with me, Miss Steele?" I ask.

"Sure," she responds automatically, completely thrown. She glances back at her friend I assume nervously, she shrugs at her. Though I notice the boy, José scowling, _HA! Little Boy, its way past your bedtime, Miss Steele and I want to be alone. _I smirk.

"Good day to you all," I say before opening the door, standing aside to let Miss Steele out first. _Mmm, Miss Steele what a marvelous ass you have. _

She pauses when we reach the corridor, fidgeting nervously as I approach her, "I'll call you, Taylor," I murmur to Taylor who is behind me. He wanders back down the corridor, and I turn back around giving Miss Steele my full attention, my eyes burning with passion. _I want you so badly, Miss Steele. _

"I wondered if you would join me for coffee this morning." _Am I asking her on a date? No, a business arrangement. _She clears her throat possibly controlling her nerves, as she is shaking like a leaf in the wind.

"I have to drive everyone home," she murmurs apologetically, twisting her hands and fingers as they linger down by her waist. _Would you please stop fidgeting! _

"TAYLOR," I call, grabbing Taylors attention from where he stood, turns and retreats back up the corridor. "Are they based at the university?" I ask her, my voice is soft, hoping she'll agree to join me.

She nods, obviously too stunned to speak.

"Taylor can take them. He's my driver. We have a large 4x4 here, so he'll be able to take the equipment too."

"Mr. Grey?" Taylor asks when he returns.

"Please, can you drive the photographer, his assistant, and Miss Kavanagh back home?"

"Certainly, sir, "Taylor replies.

"There. Now you can join me for coffee?" I smile at her, the deal done.

She frowns and my face falls, suddenly concerned. _She's going to reject me. _

"Um –Mr. Grey, ah –this really… look, Taylor doesn't have to drive them home." She turns and flashes a brief look at him, "I'll swap vehicles with Kate, if you give me a moment." I can't help but smile. I'm all teeth flashing, being myself. _She is bringing the best out of me… yet the worst of what I view myself. _I open the door to the suite so she can enter. She scoots round me to enter the room. Miss Kavanagh is in a deep conversation with José.

I watch, Miss Steele wander over to them before stepping outside and closing the door. I can faintly hear her muffled voice in the other room.

"_Ana, I think he definitely likes you," Katherine says to Miss Steele. "But I don't trust him. I gaze darkly at the door. _Don't trust me? What why? What have I ever done? Though she has very good reason not to trust me… just not for the things she thinks. _  
_

_"Kate, if you take the Beetle, can I take your car?"__  
_

_"Why?"__  
_

_"Christian Grey has asked me to go for coffee with him." _I smile as the sound of her voice is desperate. I knew she wants to be alone with me as much as I do with her. Their voices are even more distant they must havechanged rooms. I can't hear a thing, I grit my teeth. _What if that girl is making Ana change her mind? _All I can hear from the room is José pace back and forth through the room muttering 'fuck' and 'dick'. I smile brightly, I'm glad I've pissed him off. I laugh underneath my breath and lean against the wall waiting patiently for Miss Steele.

As she emerges from the suite, I grin widely at her. _I so want to fuck you right now, Miss Steele. _

"Okay, let's do coffee," She murmurs with a slight smile on her face, as she beams she flushes a deep rose. I grin.

"After you, Miss Steele." I stand up straight, holding out my hand for her to go out first. She makes her way down the corridor and once again I am staring after her, her beautiful sleek figure and round tight ass. I breathe and I run and catch up to her, she is nervous. _I like that. Do I always make you nervous, Miss Steele? _

We walk together down the hotel corridor to the elevators. _Should I say something to her? _Like what?

"How long have you know Katherine Kavanagh?" she jumps as I startle her, easy question I guess, but why did I have to bring her up?

"Since our freshman year. She's a good friend."

"Hmm," I reply, I'm glad she has friends. Who do I have? Elena…

Once we reach the elevators, I press the call button, and the doors open almost immediately. The doors slide open revealing the same young couple from before in a passionate clinch. Surprised and embarrassed they jump apart staring guiltily in our direction. We step into the elevator.

Struggling to maintain a straight face, Ana glances to the floor, her cheeks turning beet red as I continue to watch her. She peeks at me through her long lashes, her blue eyes trained on my face. I grin at her before turning my face staring at the doors in front of me. The young couple stays silent, and we travel down to the first floor in complete and utter silence.

The doors open, and I grab her hand taking her by surprise, clasping it and hold it sternly. An electric current passes through me. Wanting to touch more than her hands. I want to suck each individual finger I am holding. _Such soft hands. _As I lead us both out of the elevator, we hear the suppressed giggles of the couple erupting behind us. I grin.

"What is it about elevators?" I mutter as she shrugs.

We cross the expansive, bustling lobby of the hotel toward the entrance but I avoid the revolving door, I don't want to let go of her.

Outside, it's a mild day. The sun is shining and the traffic is rather light. I turn left and stroll to the corner and we stop for the pedestrian crossing light to change. I am still holding her hand firmly. _She has such soft hands. I want her hands to grab my hair. Pull me closer to her. Oh my god! I'm holding her hand outside. _She smiles widely, biting that goddamn lip again. _Please, please Miss Steele let me bite that lip for you. _The green man appears, and we're off again.

We walk four blocks before we reach the Portland Coffee House, I then force myself torelease her hand to open the door allowing her to go first.

"Why don't you choose a table, while I get the drinks? What would you like?" I ask politely.

"I'll have… um –English Breakfast tea, bag out." I raise my eyebrows _she doesn't want coffee? _

"No Coffee?"

"I'm not keen on coffee." _Hmm... Interesting. _I smile at her.

"Okay, bag out tea. Sugar?" she sits for a moment staring at me. _What? What did I say?_

"No thanks." She says then stares down at her knotted fingers that are on the table.

"Anything to eat?"

"No thank you." She shakes her head, and I go over to the counter.

As I approach I look down at the muffins in the glass counter. Chocolate or Blueberry. I give the women behind the counter my order and wait patiently after a couple minutes I am walking back to the table, where Ana waits for me. I place the tray I was carrying on the small, round, birch-veneer table. I hand her a cup and saucer, a small teapot and a side plate bearing a lone teabag labelled 'Twining's English Breakfast'. I put down my coffee which has imprinta leaf –pattern on the milk. I place my blueberry muffin next to the coffee and place the tray on a nearby table. I sit opposite her, carefully crossing my legs underneath the table. I feel comfortable in her presence. She looks lost, completely uncoordinated, lost inside her own mind.

"Your thoughts?" I prompt her.

"This is my favourite tea." She breaths quietly. _Is that all I'm getting. No proper conversation? What's wrong with her? _I frown. What is she hiding from me? She pops the teabag into the teapot and almost immediately squeezes it against the side and fishes it out again. As she places the used teabag back on the side plate, I cock my head to the side gazing at her.

"I like my tea black and weak," she mutters giving me a simple explanation.

"I see. Is he your boyfriend?" _Whoa… where did that come from? _

"Who?"

_Best continue now, Grey. _"The photographer. José Rodriguez."

She gives me a laugh, a nervous yet curious laugh. Her eyes shining staring at my quizzing, my judgment. "No. José's a good friend of mine, that's all. Why did you think he was my boyfriend?" _His lovesick eyes__ all over you. Watching your every move perhaps, Miss Steele._

"The way you smiled at him, and he at you." I gaze at her, I know thatshe wants to look away from me, the way she is shifting uncomfortably on her seat.

"He's more like family," she whispers.

I nod slightly, satisfied with her response, _now, Grey tempt her. Make her want you. _I glance down at my blueberry muffin and flex my fingers, deftly peeling back the paper. I can feel her eyes lock on my hands fascinated, or perhaps hungry.

"Do you want some?" I asked, amused with her concentration, smiling at her.

"No thanks." She frowns and stares back down at her hands again.

"And the boy I met yesterday, at the store. He's not your boyfriend?" _I want to know, before I get in too deep. If she has a boyfriend I'll back away. _

"No. Paul's just a friend. I told you yesterday." She shakes her head softly. "Why do you ask?"

"You seem nervous around men." I say honestly. _Or perhaps it's just you she's nervous around, Grey. _

"I find you intimidating." She flushes scarlet. _Holy shit. She is taken by me. _I take an intake of breath... this is too much.

"You find me intimidating," I nod, trying to wrap my head around those words. _I intimidate her. _"You're very honest. Please don't look down. I like to see you face." Automatically she glances up at me; I give her an encouraging but wry smile. "It gives me some sort of clue what you might be thinking," I breathe. "You're a mystery, Miss Steele. _A complete an utter mystery. A dirty little secret I want to reveal. _

"There's nothing mysterious about me."

"I think you're very self-contained," I murmur. "Except when you blush, of course, which is often. I just wish I knew what you were blushing about." I pop a small piece of muffin into my mouth that was crumbling beneath my fingers and begin chewing slowly, not taking my eyes off her. Then as on cue, I see her cheeks turn a shade of pink darker. _There it is. _

"Do you always make such personal observations?"

"I hadn't realized I was. Have I offended you?" I say surprised, yet smiling.

"No." She answers.

"Good."

"But you're very high-handed," I raise my eyebrows and I flush as warmth begins to fill my cheeks.

"I'm used to getting my own way, Anastasia," I murmur. "In all things." _I want to get you in my playroom, Miss Steele. I am determined for this to happen._

"I don't doubt it. Why haven't you asked me to call you by your first name?" _What the fuck am I __supposed__to say to that? Because I like it when you call me Mr. Grey. _The conversation is getting far too serious way too fast.

"The only people who use my given name are my family and a few close friends. That's the way I like it." I say truthfully. She sips her tea deep in thought over something or another. _I'd give anything to read her thoughts. _

I place another bit of my muffin into my mouth, and ask "Are you an only child?" Changing the conversation slightly.

"Yes." _You're not getting out of this so easily, Miss Steele. Want me. _

"Tell me about your parents."

"My mom lives in Georgia with her new husband Bob. My stepdad lives in Montesano."

"Your father?" I ask even though I already know the answer. See I like taking an interest in you, Miss Steele. _Give me what I want. _

"My father died when I was a baby." Flash back of the crack whore sprawled on the coach comes to mind, though my experience of hunger and being burnt and abused as a young boy has scared me for years.

"I'm sorry," I mutter, trying to keep my face a closed book.

"I don't remember him."

"And your mother remarried."

"You could say that." She snorts.

I frown; _doesn't she realize how lucky she is? Give into me, Miss Steele. Answer my questions. _"You're not giving much away, are you?" I say dryly, I reach up and scratch my chin.

"Neither are you," she says smirking at me, _Oh Miss Steele, that smart mouth of yours. _

"You've interviewed me once already, and I can recollect some rather probing questions then." I smirk back, recalling the inappropriate 'Gay' comment, however I'd love to show her how heterosexual I really am. She blushes again, obviously embarrassed by the question herself.

"My mom is wonderful. She's an incurable romantic. She's currently on her fourth husband," I blink at her in surprise. _S__he opened up to me. Told me what I wanted to hear. Why? _

"I miss her," she continues. "She has Bob now. I just hope he can keep an eye on her and pick up the pieces when her hare-brained schemes don't go as planned." She smiles fondly to herself, thinking. I watch her curiously, taking occasional sips of my coffee that is starting to go cold in front of me.

"Do you get along with your stepfather?" I ask.

"Of course, I grew up with him. He's the only father I know."

"And what's he like?"

"Ray? He's… taciturn." Is that all she is going to give me? _T__aciturn like you, Miss Steele? Likes, Dislikes Miss Steele. Give me answers. _

"That's it?" I ask with a surprise expression. She shrugs blinking at me.

"Taciturn like his step-daughter," I prompt. She just continues to stare at me before; a small smile playsat the corners of her lips.

"Yes. My mom met Husband Number Three when I was fifteen. I stayed with Ray." _I don't understand… why stay with the step-father over her mother? _I frown in disbelief.

"Tell me about your parents," She asks, as if we are playing some sort of game of 20 questions. _Feisty, Miss Steele. So eager for answers. _I shrug.

"My dad's a lawyer, my mom is a pediatrician. They live in Seattle." Not much of a back story to my adoptive parents, they're family I suppose.

"What do your siblings so?"

"Elliot's in construction and my little sister is in Paris, studying culinary arts under some renowned French chef." I'm suddenly irritated, why do I have to talk about my family, she is a maybe-future-submissive for Christ sake. _Grey, fucking get a grip._

"I hear Paris is lovely," she whispers quietly. Glancing down at the table again.

"It's beautiful. Have you ever been?" I ask softly, wanting her to look at me.

"I've never left mainland USA." She says speaking down at the table. _Please look at me, Anastasia._

"Would you like to go?"

Her eyes drift to mine. "To Paris?" she squeaks. "Of course, but it's England that I'd really like to visit."

I cock my head to one side, tracing my index finger across my lip teasing her. "Because?" She blinks rapidly at me collecting her thoughts.

"It's the home of Shakespeare, Austen, the Bronte sisters, Thomas Hardy. I'd like to see the places that inspired those people to write such wonderful books." I smile at her, her enthusiasm is infectious, her commitment in the words are full of beauty as she describes the place where she wants to be. _Please be mine, Miss Steele. Your smart mouth and brilliant mind needs to be mine. _

She glances down at her watch and back at me, "I'd better go. I have to study." _Please don't go yet!_

"For your exams?" I say curiously dumb-founded.

"Yes. They start Tuesday."

"Where's Miss Kavanagh's car?"

"In the hotel parking lot."

"I'll walk you back."

"Thank you for the tea, Mr. Grey." I smile brightly at her, _Oh Miss Steele, Thank you._

"You're welcome, Anastasia. It's my pleasure. Come," I command, leading her out of the coffee shop, my hand once again in hers, she takes it automatically. And once again the shivers run up and down my spine. _Strange. _

"Do you always wear jeans?" I ask her, _she would look incredible in a tight skirt. Mmm, Miss Steele, oh fuck me please. _

"Mostly." She answers and I reply a simple nod. I look ahead at the road, _should I ask to meet her again? _

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she blurts out grabbing my attention. She seems embarrassed by the question, I look down at her. Looking into her eyes, I quirk a small half-smile amused at the question.

"No, Anastasia. I don't do the girlfriend thing." I say softly, _I fuck hard, Miss Steele. I have Submissives. I want you to be one. _

She pulls out of my hand eager to get away, just like that she stumbles and trips headlong onto the road, I grab her hand yanking her hard so she doesn't fall. "Shit, Ana!" I cry. A cyclist whips past, narrowly missing her, heading the wrong way up the one way street. It happened so fast, one moment she's eager to leave and now she's in my arms. _A first Mr. Grey? _

"Are you okay?" I whisper. My arm is wrapped round her making her steady on her feet, clasping her to me. The fingers of my other hand softly trace her face, _she's so soft… _My thumb trails along her bottom lip, I inhale deeply, _so beautiful. Such a beautiful mouth… _I'm staring into her eyes, and she in mine, I feel anxious wanting to get away, get out of this situation, yet I want to stay. I want to kiss her, but that's not who I am. _Oh, Miss Steele what I going to do with you?_


	4. Chapter 4

**To Everyone who has reviewed on my last chapter I thank you sooo much! I apologize for how late this Chapter is, I've just started a job and had been given long hours so I was writing a little bit as I can in my spare time! Your reviews mean so much to me and I hope I am doing a good job for you all to continue reading and favorite my story :) Tomorrow, for the first time, I am off for the whole day and I've only got morning shifts for the next while so I will be back commited to this story! as I want to write them all from Christians POV! Thanks Again! And remember to review at the end to tell me what you think! 3**

_All rights belong to E.L James._

* * *

**Chapter Four**

I glare at her. _What am I going to do! You can't kiss her, Grey. No! _My eyes trace across her perfectly sculptured lips which are slightly parted as her breathing increases fast. She softly shivers under my gaze. _No, no, no, no, no, no… _I close my eyes, and take a deep breath, _just do it and get it over with, Grey. _I shake my head, opening my eyes, knowing what I'm going to do.

"Anastasia, you should steer clear of me. I'm not the man for you," I whisper. _No. I don't do the boyfriend thing. I just want to fuck you Anastasia. _She's frowning at me. _What? Let go of her now, Grey. _

"Breathe, Anastasia, breathe. I'm going to stand you up and let you go," I say quietly, _I don't want to let you go. _I gently push her away from me. My hands linger on her shoulders, carefully balancing her on the path. _I want you so badly, Steele. _

"I've got this," she breathes. "Thank you." She mutters as her face falls, deep in thought. She inches away from me.

"For what?" I frown. My hands still lingering on her shoulders.

"For saving me," she whispers.

"The idiot was riding the wrong way. I'm glad I was here. I shudder to think what could of have happened to you. Do you want to come and sit down in the hotel for a moment?" I release her, my hands drifting slowly back to my sides, and she is running her fingers up and down her arm, anxiously. Frowning to herself, she wraps her arms around her slender body and facing away from me towards the road. She quickly glances up at the pedestrian sign which has suddenly turned green. She quickly marches her way over the road, I eagerly follow her. Once we are outside the hotel, she turns round to face me, her head slightly angled at the road not meeting my eyes.

"Thanks for the tea and doing the photo shoot," her murmured words sound so final. This is it. _Now or never, Grey. Tell her your plans. Anything to make her come back with you. Anything. _

"Anastasia… I…" _What? What shall I say? Ask her out for a dinner date? Fuck sake, Grey! _I just stare at her, demanding her attention. She peeks up at me, her eyes widening. _Fuck! Invite her back inside? Let her go! Why has this girl mind fucked me completely! This is so goddamn frustrating! _

"What, Christian?" She snaps after minutes of the silence between us. _This is it, she's leaving. _I cough lightly.

"Good luck with your exams," I murmur, that's_ it. That's all I can say. _I stare at her with nothing else to say. Nothing else I want to say, _I won't see her again. _

"Thanks." She replies with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. _Oh, Miss Steele don't talk like that baby. _"Goodbye, Mr. Grey." She turns on her heel and walks away. Without a second glance back at me I know she isn't coming back. That was it. _Fuck! _

I walk back into the hotel, pasteveryone. Ignoring everything. _Phone to meet her again. Convince her to be yours, Grey. Only yours._

_Friday, 25th May 11:54_

For the past week, I've busied myself with various works, signing and legalizing documents, meeting various clients. All of which hasn't distracted me from my mindless obsession with Miss Anastasia Steele. The girl is like an elusive creature, filling me with need every single moment. I long to feel her body pressed up against mine, at night it's worse, I run wild with imagination, picturing her in different positions in my playroom. _But she's not yours. _I grit my teeth at the insane thought of some shmuck running his hands on what should be mine.

This girl is so irritating! _Just go and fuck her and get it over with, Grey. _I need something that would help ensnare her in my trap. Bring her here, a card? A phone call? Too simple and plain…. Considering what happened last week, I'm probably the last person on this earth she would want to talk to right now. Then it hits me. I pull out my phone, and phone Taylor.

"Taylor, It's Grey. Listen I need you to do a favour for me on your way back to the hotel. Locate limited edition copies of Tess of the d'Urbervilles, first edition. Bring them here after you've picked up Elliot from the Airport."

"Sir."

_*Two hours later*_

"Bro!" Elliot storms into the room, arms stretched out in front of him as he approaches me. I take a step back and he rolls his eyes, but soon replaced by a very Elliot like smile beaming back at me. Damn it. How could he older than me?

"Elliot, glad you could make it." I say dryly.

"So what we doing tonight? Lady hunting?" his smile wide he winks at me. I roll my eyes in response.

"Come on Christian, have some fun."

"Fun?" _Ha, he doesn't know the first thing about 'fun'. _I smirk at the thought.

"Christian. Get real please. Word on the street is that finals are over for College girls. I would ask to makea bet with you, see how many we can score in one night. But you're gay, right Chrissie?" His booming laugh fills the room as I grit my teeth. _Gay! God sake!_

"No Elliott, I'm not gay."

"Then prove it to me brother!" he announces playfully, then wonders into one of the bedrooms in the suite. I narrow my eyes until the door to the room closes and bring my attention the white leather box in Taylor's hands.

He places it on the table in the centre of the room and exits back into the hall. I open the box and inside I find three identical old cloth-covered books in mint condition. Each with a golden roman numerical imprinted into the spine of each book facing up at me identifying each of the volumes. _Perfect. _I carry the books to the study and pull a piece of cardstock out of the drawer. _What shall I say? What would make her think of me? _I think of our last encounter, of her in my arms gazing at me, willing me to kiss her; me restraining the urge to have that sort of relationship with her.

Grabbing a calligraphy pen from the holder I start scribbling on the blank white card in front of me;

"_Why didn't you tell me there was danger? Why didn't you warn me?_

_Ladies know what to guard against, because they read novels that tell them of these tricks…"_

This is the only quote I think will make its way across, she shouldn't be believe in fairy tales or even classics for that matter to find such love or relationship of sorts in pages of books. Reality is where the key lies; hopefully this brings her to me again.

"So have you made your mind up yet, little brother?" he walks into the study now wearing clean clothes. I quickly place the note in the box and usher him out of the room.

"Taylor." I call. Taylor enters the lobby of the suite, "The package is on my desk would you mind delivering it for me."

"Of course, Mr. Grey."

"Package?" Elliot eyes me suspiciously.

"It's just a work thing, Elliot. Business." I narrow my eyes, "I'll go out with you tonight. But not for long. I have meetings all day tomorrow." I say making an excuse not to stay out late. And anyway didn't he say Exams were over? Guess I might be able to track Miss Steele down. _That is of course, if she is out tonight! _I'm so over my limit with this. _Fuck sake! _Why don't I just offer her a fucking job? Then at least I know that I can have her. _Well maybe. _

"Whoa, Hello. Earth to Christian."

"What?"

"Are we going or not."

"Fine. Just let me shower and change first."

He rolls his eyes and jumps onto the couch as I walk through my bedroom doors without a second glance. Once showered, I grab the nearest clothes out of the closet. _Guess there's no reason to stay…_

We've been out for what seems like forever. At the moment I'm sitting in the hotel's bar, the lingering scent of stale whiskey and ale in the air. A right gentlemen's bar. Elliot is sitting next to me, giving me a full detail to detail of his recent conquest, her 38 Double D's, wide smile… blah, blah, blah.

"Christian!" he scolds.

"What?" I stare at him blankly. _Geez what have I missed._

"I was saying, perhaps we can go now. Had enough of sitting in this bar with old men."

"Fine." I snap. As I rise to my feet my phone rings. Right now it's just after midnight, as I glance down at my Blackberry, Anastasia Steele flashes up on the screen. I give Elliot, who is waiting by the door, a one moment signal with my finger. And answer as the phone rings a second time. "Anastasia?" sounding surprised. _Why is she phoning me? Why the fuck is she phoning me? _

"Why did you send me the books?" she slurs. _Well I guess she is out tonight then _I frown. Why did she have to get into this state? _And fuck the fucking books. Is she on her own? Should I go get her? _

"Anastasia, are you okay? You sound strange."

"I'm not the strange one, you are." She accuses slurring once again. _Strange? How have I come off strange?_

"Anastasia, have you been drinking?"

"What's it to you?" _That's a yes then. _

"I'm- curious. Where are you?" _I need to go and get her. Help her I guess. Then lose Elliot along the way._

"In a bar."

"Which bar?" I breathe. _Give me an honest answer Miss Steele. Or forgive me when I find you and I will I'll take you across my knee!_

"A bar in Portland,"

GAH! "How are you getting home?"

"I'll find a way." This conversation is not going exactly to plan. I take my phone away from my ear and click the add-on button to track her phone. _Just need to stay on the call a little longer…_

"Which bar are you in?"

"Why did you send the books, Christian?"

"Anastasia, where are you, tell me now!" my dominant side kicking in full swing. I need to know where the hell she is. I need her to be okay. _For fuck sake, Ana! _

She giggles, "You're so… domineering," she giggles once more. _Oh that's a musical sound. _I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose with my thumb and index finger.

"Ana, so help me, where the fuck are you?"

She continues to giggle, setting my groin alight. "I'm in Portland… s'long way from Seattle." _Oh I'm in Portland, baby. _

"Where in Portland?" I repeat once more. Trying to control myself from shouting into the phone and causing a scene.

"Goodnight, Christian."

"Ana!" I exclaim, but she has already hung up. FUCK! I look at the screen; a flashing red light indicates her exact location. I grab my jacket off the seat and hurriedly make my way over to Elliot standing by the door, in an intimate encounter with the waitress.

"Elliot, I need to go somewhere…" I look between him and the waitress, "you coming?"

"Well… What's in it for me if I come with you, Little Brother?" He winks at the waitress as I roll my eyes.

"Listen Elliot, I could probably guarantee you; you'll get laid if you come with me now. If you don't then well it's up to Miss Lexi here if she wants you in her pants, you get me?"

"Whoa, dude calm it." Elliot glances towards me then to Lexi hanging onto every word Elliot and Ispeak between us. Elliot leans over and whispers in my ear. His warm breath tickling my ear as he asks. "What kind of girls are we talking about here?"

I roll my eyes for the hundredth time tonight and I reply "College." He nods respectively and turns to Lexi.

I don't have time to sit around and wait, I grab Taylor who is sitting at a nearby table observing us and wave him to the car sat outside the hotel entrance. I give Taylor the address and climb into the back seat of the car.

I take out my phone and select Ana's number and press the phone to my ear. _Answer Ana, answer._

"Hi," she says slightly confused.

"I'm coming to get you," I say and before I can say anything else, I hang up as Elliot joins me in the car.

"So, how hot are we talking Bro, cause I can't do the clingy type again." Elliot asks his eyes wide with excitement.

"Are you ever going to beable to keep it in your pants for one night?" I glare at him.

"Look bro, whatever. Where are we going anyways?"

"To find you a girl." I announce half-heartedly, with a tint of sarcasm.

"Sweet." He beams, I roll my eyes.

Ten minutes later Taylor pulls up in front of one of the many bars in Portland. I look out of the window and see Miss Steele leaning against the window of one, she looks unsteady on her feet. A young man, I believe it's that José boy from before is now at her side. I am stunned as I watch the scene unfolding in front of me. His hands slide from his side reaching for her face. Anger rises up in me. _GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER YOU PIECE OF TRASH! _

I leap out of the car, knowing that Elliot's footsteps will eagerly follow. As I get closer I can her hear. She's refusing him. _"No José, stop –no" _her hands are pushing back against him trying to get out of his embrace, I half smile as I see he is being resistant I am too close now and I hear her plead with the boy once more. I am at her side as I say, "I think the lady said no." José releases her as I stare him down, _Fuck off now little boy. It's way past your bedtime you dick! _

"Grey," he replies tersely. I glower at him, I'm anxious, furious. What the fuck would have happened if I wasn't here! _Fuck off José. _

All of a sudden Ana doubles over and spews; heaving spectacularly on the ground just past where I am standing.

"Ugh –Diós mió, Ana!" Jose jumps back in disgust, yet as a reflex I reach for Ana's brown hair swiftly tugging it back over her shoulders out of the line of fire. I gently lead her over to the nearby flowerbed on the edge of the parking lot out of the public eye and we'resurrounded in darkness.

"If you're going to throw up again, do it here. I'll hold you." I wrap one arm around her slender shoulders – the other holding her hair back in a makeshift ponytail down her back keeping it away from her face. She tries to resist me awkwardly trying to stumble out of my arms but she vomits again… and again. _Jesus. How can so much come out of someone so small. _I rub her back in some sort of comfort at least. I lift my head in the other direction, as the sound of her heaving has an awkward effect on me as her empty stomach is producing nothing but sounds of echoing gagging.

I finally release her, gently placing her steadily on her feet. I hand her a handkerchief from my blazer, which she quickly uses to wipe her mouth. Without looking at me she stumbles away, zig zagging back to the bar. She peeks back at look up at me for the first time. I just stare back giving nothing away. Inside I have the urge to help her, take her back to the hotel with me and keep her safe. I'd rather her come home with me tonight then stuck where she could get raped or abused by some low life in this club!

Around the corner I can see José still lingering outside of the bar, watching us make our way over. From the corner of my eye I see Taylor hovering keeping a close eye on me.

"I'll uh… see you inside." The boy mutters, we both ignore him as he slinks back off into the building. I'm now alone with her. _Should I say something?_

"Sorry," she murmurs, staring down at my handkerchief in her hands.

"What are you sorry for Anastasia?"

"The phone call mainly, being sick. Oh, the list is endless," she bows her head an inch more feeling embarrassed. _I'm so glad you called me, baby._

"We've all been here, perhaps not quite as dramatically as you," I say a little too dryly. "It's about knowing your limits, Anastasia. I mean, I'm all for pushing limits, but really this is beyond the pale. Do you make a habit of this kind of behaviour?" _What are you doing, Grey fucking interviewing her? _

"No," she says a little off handily. "I've never been drunk before and right now I have no desire to ever be again." _Seriously? Mm… interesting. _I continue to look at her, her eyes swimming in a haze of blurriness under the influence of alcohol. She stumbles back as I grab her before she falls hoisting her into my open arms, holding her close to my chest.

"Come on, I'll take you home," I murmur.

"I need to tell Kate." _Oh Christ. The devious Miss Kavanagh. Elliot has __probably __found her by now. _

"My brother can tell her."

"What?"

"My brother Elliot is talking to Miss Kavanagh." I tilt with my head through the glass doors in the direction of Katherine and Elliot speaking just off the dance floor, but Ana is oblivious to any new information that I am giving her.

"Oh?" she says sounding confused.

"He was with me when you phoned."

"In Seattle?" her eyebrows knot together as if she's solving a difficult equation.

"No, I'm staying at the Heathman."

"How did you find me?"

"I tracked your cell phone Anastasia." Why not be honest. She's smiles slightly I don't know why. "Do you have a jacket or purse?" I ask her.

"Uh… yes, I came with both. Christian, please, I need to tell Kate. She'll worry." I press my mouth together as it forms a hard line and then sigh. _There is no way I'm going to get her out of here without her seeing her friend! Might as well see if Elliot has plans to stay elsewhere for tonight. _

"If you must." I set her down, and taking her hand I lead her into the bar. I feel a shot of electricity shoot through my hand at the touch, though I choose to ignore it. I clutch her hand tighter. It's noisy, crowded and the music is not my sort of scene at all. A large crowd has formed on the dance floor; the swaying of yielding human beings pissed out of theirs skulls too drunk to acknowledge the presence of others laughing, and giggling the night away.

We reach a table, the boy who was assisting the photo-shoot the other day sits with a couple of other people I don't know. "Where's Kate?" Ana shouts to get herself heard over the music. Her free hand presses against her head, and then softly drifts to her side. I watch her intently from the corner of my eye I see the boy look at me then back to Ana. "Dancing," I release her hand as she gathers her things from the table. She shrugs back into her jacket and places a small silver bag on her left shoulder so it sits perfectly at her hip. She turns back round to face me, and leans up. "She's on the dance floor." She shouts in my ear, her warm breath trickling on my ear lobe sending absolute pleasure to my groin.

All those forbidden, unfamiliar feelings rush back as I try to shake them from my mind. _Fucking get a grip! _She flushes at her own reaction I roll my eyes and take her in my hand again and I lead her to the bar. I get served automatically, "One glass of ice water." I tell the barman. Once he returns I hand it to Ana waiting rather groggily beside me. "Drink," I order.

The lights are twisting and turning in movement of the disco ball hanging loose in the middle of the dance floor. I am watching the different shades of colours reflect on her skin, mesmerizing. She's watching me, as I'm watching her. She takes a tentative sip of the water in her hands. My dominant side kicks in once more. "All of it" I shout over the music.

I glance over to the dance floor, I can see Elliot dancing along with Miss Kavanagh, he gives me a thumb's up and mouths 'score!' I run my hand through my hair bring my attention to Miss Steele once more. _You're such a silly girl, Anastasia! You should behave or I'll teach you a thing or two about manners and authority. _I glare at her until she drinks the entire glass. I take the glass from her, and place it back on the bar. I take her hand and lead her onto the dance floor; I feel the slightest reluctance from her and the look on her face shows she isn't a keen dancer.

Amusingly I smile a slight sardonic smile. I give her a hand a sharp tug, swinging her in front of me; bringing her in my arms for the third time this evening. _Ain't you lucky Mr. Grey, perhaps you can persuade her after all. _I begin to move holding her steady so she doesn't fall. I move us both swiftly through the throng of people to where Katherine and Elliot are positioned. The music is pounding away, loud and leery, outside. I lean over Katherine's ridiculous grinding against my brother and whisper in Elliot's ear.

"I'm taking Anastasia back to the hotel. Kate, the girl you are dancing with, is her roommate. Find other arrangements for tonight." I order.

"No problem, bro. I won't be back anyways." He winks at me, and looks at Ana who is stock still in front of me. "Have fun." He winks and I ease Ana away from the dance floor before she overhears one of my brother's idiotic comments. As we make it half way towards the entrance I could feel Ana's legs begin to buckle underneath her. I sweep her up and she lies unconscious in my arms, out cold.

"Fuck!" I announce in a harsh epithet.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry again for the delay people, my internet connection has been very sucky the past month so whenever I had a chance to upload it didn't work properly! Anyways the wait is over and here it is, the fifth chapter!

**Disclaimer - All rights belong to E.L James**

* * *

Chapter Five

_What a fucking mess… Everyone's fucking staring. _ I drop down an inch to and grab Ana's waist and cradle her in my arms. I edge my way back through the crowd and into the night, I nod to Taylor as I make my way across the road holding onto Ana securely in my arms. I lay her across the back seat as I make my way to the front with Taylor.  
"Where to, Sir?"

"Heathman."

As I enter my penthouse suite, I carry Ana swiftly through the living area into the bedroom. Carefully I remove her socks and jeans. _Oh… Ana… _my eyes trace down from her face to the tip of her toes. Such a _Beautiful girl. _

I walk out of the room, suddenly feeling, rather... _Happy? _With a small smile on my lips, the realisation of seeing Ana again is making this all real. I place the dirty jeans and socks in a laundry bag and hand them to Taylor to send out for laundry. After locating my office in the suite and start up my MacBook. I try and concentrate on quite a few emails regarding failed software for the solar cell phone, but the image of Ana lying in the bedroom with just a her T-Shirt on forces a wicked smile from deep down. _Let her know the details first, Grey. She's going to be a Sub Relationship!_

After an hour of skimming through various emails, replying and arrange a training session with Claude when I'm back in Seattle. I finally give in, I shut down the Mac and walk into the bedroom again. I remove my shirt and Jeans and fold them over the chair. I walk towards the bed, hesitantly. I pick up a few pillows and hold them under my arm. I sigh, aching to sleep next her. I can't do it. I can't… I walk towards the door and stop suddenly by the sound of my name getting called.

"Anastasia?" I whisper.

Nothing. Silence. Maybe I am overthinking things…

"Christian…" There it is again. _ Is she awake? _ I climb into my bed. And just stare. _What now, Grey? _ I smirk in the darkness.. _ At least you got her in bed. _ Though tomorrow is going to be a very good day. With one last glance I watch Ana sleeping, her hair covering her face. I turn towards the window and then darkness.

**  
The next morning I wake up at 6.44am rather late from my experiences. Then again; No dreams. No nightmares. _Strange... I've never slept with someone... ever!_

I pull myself out of the bed, with Ana silently snoring. I smile slightly. Grabbing some sweat pants out of the draw and eagerly put them on with a plain grey singlet. _Time to let off some steam, Grey.  
_Glancing quickly at Ana tangled round the duvet, I make my exit into the living area grabbing the phone on the wall, and pressing number 1 for the reception.

"Hello, Jane speaking."

"This is Christian Grey, Penthouse. Please let your personal trainer here at the hotel that I'll down in 15 minutes in the gym."

"Certainly, Sir."

**  
A few hours later I head back up to the room, I order two orange juices and pick up some Advil for Anastasia, _Let's hope she's hung-over, eh? _ _Spank her for the mess she made last night._

I knock on the door, making sure in case she's changing or awake… _This is stupid as Taylor has brought her clothes… idiot. _Quickly I retrieve the bag from the living room and suddenly feel nervous for her reaction of being here, not likely to remember me turning up last night, _so what, Grey be like hey baby, wanna fuck? _I close my eyes and shake off my inappropriate thought, before walking through the door in my sweaty mess. My grey top sticking to my skin. I glance up and find her blue eyes.

"Good morning, Anastasia. How are you feeling?" I smirk, she's staring at me, shell –shock I suppose. My eyes widen apart slightly with amusement.

"Better than I deserve," she mumbles, Ana peeks up at me again as I place the bag of clothes on a chair nearby. _Please let me fuck you Ana! _I take in her effortless beauty as the morning light from the window hits her face. That hair, those eyes, that mouth….  
"How did I get here?" her voice is small, contrite. Interrupting me.

I walk over and sit at the edge of the bed, I slightly hesitate unsure of her reaction. "After you passed out I didn't want to risk the leather upholstery in my car taking you all the way to your apartment. So I brought you here," I reply, _Yes Grey why don't you lie just a little to make you feel slightly better about yourself. 'Risk the leather upholstery' my ass!_  
"Did you put me to bed?"  
"Yes" I say, controlling my expression giving nothing away.  
"Did I throw up again?" her voice quieter than before.  
"No."  
"Did you undress me?" she whispers.  
"Yes." I raise an eyebrow at her, obvious as she blushes furiously back at me. _Such a beautiful colour.  
_"We didn't," _Didn't wha—Oh for Christ sake.  
"_Anastasia, you were comatose. Necrophilia is not my thing. I like my women sentient and receptive," I reply dryly.  
"I'm so sorry." I smile wryly, _Why is she sorry, sorry she got drunk… perhaps? Such a wild night.  
"_It was a very diverting evening. Not one I'll forget in a while." A chuckle escapes my lips, I find i'm now laughing at her.  
"You didn't have to track me down with whatever James Bond stuff you're developing for the highest bidder," she snaps, I stare at her again surprised by the outburst and I feel slightly hurt. If it wasn't for me she would of ended up in that _boys _bed not mine!  
"Firstly, the technology to track cell phones is available over the Internet. Secondly, my company does not invest or manufacture any kind of surveillance devices, and thirdly, if I hadn't come to get you, you'd probably be waking up in the photographer's bed, and from what I can remember, you weren't overly enthused about him pressing his suit," I say acidly.

Again she looks up at me, I am now glaring at her, aggrieved. Though seconds passed and a musical sound of her laugh fills my ears. "Which medieval chronicle did you escape from?" she giggles again and it sends a pure please down to my groin. "You sound like a courtly knight." And just like that my mood shifts altogether, she brought my barriers back up and my whole body softens.

"Anastasia, I don't think so. Dark knight maybe." _I'm dark Ana, you would run off screaming. My – _I shake my head removing such irrevelant thoughts from my mind. Now is so not the time for those memories. And it occurs to me did she even eat last night? "Did you eat last night?" she shakes her head and my crunch down on my teeth, they slightly scrap together as my jaw tightens.

"You need to eat. That's why you were so ill. Honestly Anastasia, its drinking rule number one." I run my hand through my hair, frustrated. I tense up slightly again. Does this girl not understand the aspects of starvation? _Of course she doesn't she hasn't lived through it!  
_"Are you going to scold me?" _Wait... What?  
"_Is that what you think I'm doing?"  
"I think so," _Oh baby you haven't seen nothing yet!  
_"You're lucky I'm just scolding you."  
"What do you mean?" _Should I just tell her?  
"_Well, If you were mine, you wouldn't be able to sit down for a week after that stunt you pulled yesterday. You didn't eat, you got drunk, you put yourself at risk." I close my eyes, _what if she got hurt? _ I picture her lying down in some gutter her hair messed up in vomit and other unmentionables, not moving just a cold shell... _like the crack whore.. _I shudder and open my eyes again, glaring at her. "I hate to think what could have happened to you."  
"i would have been fine. I was with Kate." She says scowling at me. _Ah... Kate. Yes Miss Kavanaugh would of been there with you, with her tongue stuck down my brothers throat. Then there's the matter of that boy!  
"_And the photographer?" I snap at her.  
"José just got out of line." She shrugs like last night was no big deal, that this boy basically sexually abused her and she has no problem with it.  
"Well the next time he gets out of line, maybe someone should teach him some manners." _I would so like to teach that kid a fucking lesson.  
_"You are quite the disciplinarian," she hisses. _Hmmm you have no idea, baby.  
_"Oh, Anastasia, you have no idea." I narrow my eyes and grin wickedly at my inside knowledge. It seems to put her off hand, she is gazing at me with such amusement.  
All of a sudden I really need a shower, this sticky mess I'm in is getting a little much.

"i'm going to have a shower. Unless you'd like to shower first?" I cock my head to the side, grinning. _Or perhaps together? _I can hear her heart bouncing against her chest. I grin wider, and reach over and run my thumb down the side of her right cheek, effortlessly making its way across her soft lower lips. _Mmmm please let me bite this lip, Anastasia. _"Breathe, Anastasia," I whisper, and rise of the edge of the bed. "Breakfast will be here in fifteen minutes. You must be famished." I turn from her and head into the bathroom. I take out my cell that's placed in the pocket of my jogging bottoms and phone Taylor to make sure breakfast would be ready in fifteen.

I step into the warm shower, thinking about Ana there in that bed and all I want to do is leave and fuck her brains out. But I can't. Not without this agreement and a NDA also. I can't have her selling stories about me. She's the only girl; deem to be a submissive to make me so frustrated with her actions. She's crazy, beautiful, and bright. She's like the sun, covering and making everyone stare at the beauty even if you're not meant to.

I step out of the shower, and grab a towel hanging on the wired rack and wrap it round my waist. I emerge from the bathroom, to find Ana running around aimlessly searching for something, though I'm guessing. Her clothes.  
"if you're looking for your jeans, I've sent them to the laundry." She's standing there in just her t-shirt, an original Anastasia Steele, bed-fuck look is mind-blowing. "They were splattered with your vomit."  
"Oh." She flushes scarlet.  
"I sent Taylor out for another pair and some shoes. They're in the bag on the chair."  
"um… I'll have a shower." She mutters awkwardly, making her way to the bathroom, my eyes follow her as she makes her way out of the room and closes the door.

I begin to pace around the room, I hear the water pouring out of the shower head. _She's naked in that room, Grey. _I shiver with anticipation, I want her so badly. I want to taste her in my mouth. I want her to fuck her little smart mouth of hers... I want I want. Interrupted by a knock on the door, I open it to find Taylor standing there announcing that breakfast has arrived. I nod and close the door, grabbing a pair of jeans and white linen shirt. Not really bothered to dress smart, I leave the collar up and cuff links out. Now dressed, I make my way out of the bedroom, grabbing my blackberry and simply text Elliot.

**** Lelliot,  
Good Night?  
Tell Miss Kavanagh that Anastasia is safe.**

Christian **

I sit at the table and scrim through the new emails from work, data protection, new ventures… the usual. Everything I can do later. _Shit, Ana. _I go back into the bedroom and knock abruptly on the door. "Breakfast is here." I call through the door.  
"Okay," she stutters. I grin and go back to the kitchen table.

I pick up the paper and scrim through the business section, profit and losses; particular mergers. And then I see my company sitting firmly up 10% in profits. _Good. _

"Crap, Kate," Ana croaks, I peek up from the paper to look at her.  
"She knows you're here and still alive. I texted Elliot," _Oh yes I texted my big manwhore of a brother. _  
"Sit," I command, pointing to a sit next to mine and the dining table. She makes her way across the room and sits opposite me where I directed. _Good. Obey me, Miss Steele. "_I didn't know what you liked, so I ordered a selection from the menu." I cock my head to one side and smile apologetically.  
"That's very profligate of you," she murmurs, her eyes taking in the food on the table. Orange Juice, Tea, Coffee, Toast, Croissants, Cereal, Omelettes, Pancakes… the selection is endless.  
"Yes, it is." I say guiltily.  
She opts for pancakes, maple syrup, scrambled eggs and bacon. Her body is pressed against the table as she leans across, her breast angled towards me. I shake of the distraction thoughts.  
"Tea?" I ask.  
"Yes, please."  
I move a tea pot of hot water towards her, and place her teabag of 'Twining's English Breakfast Tea' in the saucer and move that towards her also. I glace up and notice her damp hair, droplets of water staining the collar of her shirt. _She could catch the cold. Become ill. Why doesn't she dry it. _  
"Your hair is very damp," I scold.  
"I couldn't find the hairdryer," she mutters, slightly embarrassed. I press my mouth as it forms a hard line, I don't say anything. No need to be pushy.  
"Thank you for organizing the clothes." I give a small smile.  
"It's a pleasure, Anastasia. That colour suits you." She blushes and stares down at her fingers, embarrassed again.  
"You know, you really should learn to take a compliment."  
"I should give you some money for these clothes." Is she being fucking serious… I don't want her money, Christ this isn't even a dent in my fortune, hardly touched it. Christ. I glare at her, that offends me if she thinks for a second she is giving me any money back at all.  
"You've already given me the books, which, of course, I can't accept. But these clothes, please let me pay you back." She smiles tentatively at me.  
"Anastasia, trust me, I can afford it."  
"That's not the point. Why should you buy these for me?"  
"Because I can," my eyes widen, hoping she'd understand that I can offord this, I won't to buy her things, even something as insufficient as a new pair of jeans and converse.  
"Just because you can doesn't mean that you should," I arch an eyebrow at her. I know what it's like to be without. Just want her to accept these small gifts.  
"Why did you send me the books, Christian?" Her voice is soft, yet it still alarms me. I put down my cutlery from eating my omelette. What should I say, Baby, I got you those books so I can see you again. Bloody hell she would think I'm mental.  
"Well, when you were nearly run over by the cyclist – and I was holding you and you were looking up at me – all kiss me, kiss me, Christian," I pause knowing that I wanted to, but I shrug slightly. "I felt I owed you and apology and a warning." _Well that's the half-truth. _I run my hand through my hair again. Fuck it. "Anastasia, I'm not a hearts and flowers kind of man, I don't do romance. My tastes are singular. You should steer clear of me." _But don't please don't. _ I close my eyes in defeat and sigh. "There's something about you, though, and I'm finding it impossible to stay away. But I think you've figured that out already."  
"Then don't" she whispers, I gasp and eyes widen. _Well that wasn't the reaction I was expecting. _  
"You don't know what you're saying." You really don't Ana, I'm fucked up. I want you. But ah, I'm fucked up.  
"Enlighten me, then."

We just sit and gaze at each other. Neither one of us touching our food, and for some reason I'm not hungry. _You have to eat. _

"You're not celibate then?" she breathes. I laugh as the amusement fills me and my eyes relax.  
"No, Anastasia, I'm not celibate." _Ha! She thinks your celibate? Fuck. You really need to show this girl a good time Grey. _

"What are your plans for the next few day?" I ask, my voice low.  
"I'm working today, from midday. " all of a sudden panic consumes her, "What is the time?"  
"It's just after ten, you've plenty of time. What about tomorrow?" Come and stay with me Anastasia! My elbows rest on the table as my hand scrims across my chin.  
"Kate and I are going to start packing. We're moving to Seattle next weekend, and I'm working at Clayton's all this week."  
"You have a place in Seattle already?"  
"Yes."  
"Where?"  
"I can't remember the address. It's in the Pike Market District." _Just round the corner, well well well…  
_"Not far from me," I twitch my lips up in a half smile, "So what are you going to do for work in Seattle?"  
She stares at me blankly kind of side tracked by all of my questions, _well you want to find out when she is available for your needs Mr Grey. _  
"I've applied for some internships. I'm waiting to hear."  
"Have you applied for my company as I suggested?"  
She flushes with the briefest shake of the head, "Um… no."  
"And what's wrong with my company?" _Why doesn't she want to intern at mine… it's a highly recommended business and with a smart mouth and distinct and brave thoughts she would do wonders for the profits and business prospects. _I slightly grimance.  
"Your company or your Company?" she smirks, toying with me. Her eyes are wide with anticipation.  
I smile lightly. "Are you smirking at me, Miss Steele?" I cock my head to one side, amused. She flushes and glances down at her uneaten breakfast. She doesn't look me in the eye but bites down on her lower lip making me tremble with desire.  
"I'd like to bite that lip," I say quietly, _fuck did I say that out loud?  
_  
Shes gasps at me releasing her bottom lip, then quickly swallows. Her breathing quickens as much now that she is panting. I awkwardly squirms in her seat, readjusting herself. _Look at the effect you have on her Grey, why would she resist you now. _I'm glaring at her, all this frustration is going to my head. I give her an I-want-to-take-you-on-this-dining-table-now look.  
"Why don't you?" she challenges quietly, trying not to break the spell between us. _No, no no no no no no! I will not touch her without constant. In writing. Documents to show her about my other side of my life. She needs to know. I want her to know. _  
"Because I'm not going to touch you Anastasia – not until I have your written consent to do so." I smile lightly.  
"What does that mean?"  
_Well the fact that your properly never want to see me again after I reveal my dominant side might scare you off. _"Exactly what I say." Sighing, I shake my head amused by all of the questions yet she doesn't know what she's getting herself in for. I clench my hands under the table. "I need to show you, Anastasia. What time do you finish work this evening?"  
"About eight." _Tonight? Should I show her tonight? Yes.  
_"Well, we could go to Seattle this evening or next Saturday for your dinner at my place, and I'll acquaint you with the facts then. The choice is yours."  
"Why can't you tell me now?" she says sounding petulant. _Doesn't she give up.  
_"Because I'm enjoying my breakfast and your company. Once you're enlightened, you probably won't want to see me again."

I wander what she is thinking about at this second, the possibility of what this is? My secret. She'll enjoy it if she'll agree. She must of slept with a couple of guys. _Bastards. _Though her experience may be limited. I'll rip her apart, she will scream my name as she climaxes.  
I glace up to find Ana blushing. The riddle that is Miss Anastasia Steele is something that won't be forgotten anytime soon, her smart mouth. Her sexy eyes. Her lip biting!  
"Tonight."  
She's got my attention. She's agreeing to see me again... _oh fucking __hallelujah__. _I raise an eyebrow at her.  
"Like Eve, you're so quick to eat from the tree of knowledge," I smirk at her.  
"Are you smirking at me, Mr Grey?" she says rather too sweetly. I narrow my eyes. _Oh game on, Miss Steele_. I pick up my blackberry and press number one.

"Taylor. I'm going to need Charlie Tango."  
_"Yes Sir, From where?"_  
_"_From Portland at say twenty-thirty."

"_Should I travel back?"_  
"No, standby at Escala,"  
_"How long would you need her for?"_  
"All night."  
"_Should I keep her on call?"  
"_Yes. On call tomorrow morning. I'll pilot from Portland to Seattle. Standby pilot from twenty-two-thirty." I end the call and give Anastasia my attention again.

"Do people always do what you tell them?" _Oh yes very much Anastasia, and I hope you would soon too.  
"_Usually, if they want to keep their jobs,"  
"And if they don't work for you?"  
"Oh, I can be very persuasive, Anastasia. " I lean closer as I make my words sound more seductive and then I glance down at her plate, barely anything has been eaten, just some readjusting on her plate with her fork. "You should finish your breakfast. And then I'll drop you home. I'll pick you up at Clayton's at eight when you finish. We'll fly up to Seattle." I instruct, giving her a play by play of an oral itinerary of events I plan for this evening leaving out of course after the contract signing, the discussion of limits, I want to blow her fucking brains out with mind-blowing sex.  
She blinks up at me rapidly, "Fly?"  
"Yes, I have a helicopter." She gapes at me once again, "We'll go by helicopter to Seattle?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
I grin wickedly, the flush of excitement lifts my spirits, bringing my passion for flying forward.  
"Because I can. Finish your breakfast." I demand.  
She doesn't touch her food just staring at the mess on her plate. It's making me uncomfortable, all that wasted food. "Eat," I say again more sharply. "Anastasia, I have an issue with wasted food… eat."  
"I can't eat all this." With her hands she gestures to the table.  
"Eat whats left on your plate. If you'd eaten properly yesterday, you wouldn't be here, and I wouldn't be declaring my hand so soon." My mouth sets into a grim line, watching her impatiently. I feel anger raising up my spine, my fingers tremble on the dinner cloth. Then she laughs.  
"What's so funny?" She shakes her head, not saying anything and keeps her eyes on her food. She swallows her remaining piece of pancake, and peeks up at me.  
"Good girl," I say. "I'll take you home when you've dried your hair. I don't want you getting ill." _If your ill, baby how can you perform such sexual things for me. _  
She leaves the table, hesitating slightly before turning away and heading back towards the bedroom. She stops abruptly.

"Where did you sleep last night?" She gazes at me fuck… _did she not want me sleeping next to her?_

"In my bed," I simply say truthfully.  
"Oh."  
"Yes, it was quite a novelty for me too." I smile at her.  
"Not having… sex." _Wait what? Is that what she thinks? Oh lord. _She blushes.  
"No," I shake my head frowning. "Sleeping with someone." I pick up my newspaper and skim through another article on something fairly boring, trying to get off the current topic. I glance up to find she is gone. _Thank god. _  
I hear the hair dryer turn on. And my blackberry buzzes.

"Ros?"  
"_Company in Tokyo, wanting two PY7839 Software Systems, updated and mirrored. Only problem is packaging. It will be rather costly. They will present a trail run, if successful they are willing to pay for more."  
"_They want two... How much would that cost?"  
"_Roughly, estimated at $50,000 for secure delivery and installation by the experiment team."  
"_Okay, and what are the safety measures do we have in place?"  
"_High security parcel packed. Software meltdown V91 is put in place. The usual, Grey."  
"_And they'll go via Suez… How safe is Ben Sudan?"  
"_Certainly, Sir would we have it any other way?"  
"_And when do they arrive in Darfur?"  
"_As early as next week, Sir."  
"_Okay, let's do it. Keep me abreast of progress." I hang up. To find Ana waiting at the end of the end of the table.

"Ready to go?"  
She nods and I pick up my navy jacket that's hanging over one of the chair. I pick up my car keys and head for the door. "After you, Miss Steele." I murmur, gesturing the door open for her. She pauses drinking me in. Then walks out of the door.  
We walk in silence down the corridor towards the elevator. As we wait, she peeks up at me through her lashes, I look down from the corner of my eye. She smiles and I twitch a secret smile back at her.  
The elevator arrives, and we step in. We're alone. Suddenly, for some inexplicable reason, possibly out proximity in such an enclosed space, the atmosphere between us changes, charging with electric, exhilarating anticipation. Her breathing alters as her hands begin to tremble. I turn my head to face her, a deep sensation swimming around in my stomach clenching on to every part of my body, shivers swirling through my upper arms. Then she does it again, biting her lip. _Fuck it!  
_"Oh, fuck the paperwork," I growl. I push her up against the edge of the elevator. My hands pushing hers above her head, I pin her against the wall with her hips. I grab her ponytail with my right hand yanking it down to bring her face angled towards mine. Urgently my lips are on hers, forcing my tongue hungrily into her mouth. She moans, which makes me want her even more. I take the full advantage, each kiss makes me want her now, here in this elevator. It can't be like that. But it should. _Oh I want her so much! _My erection is pressed against her stomach. She tastes like mint.

"You. Are. So. Sweet," I murmur between kisses. Then all of a sudden, the elevator stops, the doors open and I push her away from me leaving her hanging. Though it's having the same effect on me. Three men in business suits enter the elevator with us, they smirk as they climb aboard. I can hear Anastasia's harsh breathing from the other side of the elevator. A noisy, yet compelling sound. I glance out the corner of my eye, and I blow out a gentle victorious samba. The businessmen exit on the second floor. Leaving us with only one floor to travel.

"You've brushed your teeth," I say, staring at her.  
"I used your toothbrush," she breathes, _she used my toothbrush?_ _Holy fuck. _My lips quirk up into a half smile. "Oh, Anastasia Steele, what am I going to do with you?"

The doors open at the first floor, and I take her hand in mine and pulls her out behind me.  
"What is it about elevators?" I mutter, _the tight space? Connection between souls? _

I know for one thing, though as we are leaving the Heathman hotel and into the new day ahead. Tonight is going to be very interesting.

* * *

SO... what did you think? I love hearing you opinions! Please Review :) 3

~ Charlotte Amy Tulett


	6. Chapter 6

EVERYONE HERE IT IS! **I'm so sorry about the wait, so much drama happening at the moment; but hey I'll try and update more and more, I've started working on chapter 7 just now so fingers crossed I'll have it up for you lovely people soon!**

Disclaimer - All rights belong to Mrs E L James

* * *

Chapter Six

I open the door to my black Audi SUV, and Ana clambers in, quickly I pull out my blackberry and send Andrea, my PA an e-mail.

**TO: **Andrea West  
**FROM: **Christian Grey  
**SUBJECT: **Non-Disclosure Agreement

Andrea,

Send me a latest copy of a Non-Disclosure Agreement.

That will be all.

Christian Grey  
CEO Grey Enterprise Holdings Inc.

I take a deep breath, my hand over car door handle and yank it open. My mind drifting slightly as I feel so insecure in the short space between us in the car. The electricity. The immense atmosphere, closing us together was astounding. I put the keys in the ignition out of the corner of my Ana lifts her hand and places them on her lips, they are slightly swollen from my kiss. _I want her. _My mind wonders back all so slightly to 5 minutes ago. The feel of her soft skin, her soft perfect shaped lips.

She looks at me and I ignore my thoughts and concentrate on the music player switching it to Lakmé, I start the car engine and reverse out of the parking space. The car interior is filled with the sweet, magical music of the Delibes. I pull out on to SW Park Avenue and drive easy towards Clayton's.  
"What are we listening to?" Ana asks her words smooth and soft in the flow of the music.  
"It's the Flower Duet by Delibes, from the opera Lakmé. Do you like it?"  
"Christian, it's wonderful."  
"It is, isn't it?" I grin, glancing at her. For a moment I feel completely at ease, simply myself. The person I haven't been my entire life. Never care free just controlled self-important CEO. _What is she doing to me? _The song ends and changes into a more upbeat melody.  
"Can I hear that again?" Ana asks.  
"Of course." I push the button and the music once again fills the car.  
"You like classical music?" she asks.  
"My taste is eclectic, Anastasia, everything from Thomas Tallis to the Kings of Leon. It depends on my mood." I glance at her so innocent, caught up in my words and the sway of the music. "You?"  
"Me too. Though I don't know who Thomas Tallis is." I turn and gaze at her _seriously?  
_"I'll play it for you sometime. He's a sixteenth century British composer. Tudor church choral music." I grin at her. "Sounds very esoteric, I know, but it's also magical, Anastasia."

I reach towards the stereo again, pressing the shuffle button; the car automatically fills with 'Sex on Fire' by Kings of Leon. _Typical... Ana my sex was on fire in that elevator. _ All of a sudden, the music cuts out and my cell phone takes over the system. I push a button on the steering wheel to answer. _Who the fuck is interrupting, Christ.  
_"Grey." I snap  
"Mr. Grey, it's Welch here. I have the information you require." His voice rasping and disembodied comes through the speaker. _Oh that must been Tokyo is all go, fantastic.  
_"Good. Email it to me. Anything to add?"  
"No sir."  
I end the call, pressing the button again; the music is back on. Swaying the final words of Sex on Fire, the phone rings again.  
"Grey."  
"The NDA has been emailed to you, Mr Grey."  
"Good. Thanks all, Andrea."  
"Good day, sir."  
I hang up again and before and just as the music is briefly back on my cell rings again.. Anastasia rolls her eyes discritely as she watchs the view of traffic on the road. _This is irritating now.  
_"Grey." I snap again.  
""Hi, Christian, d'you get laid?" the eagerness of my brothers voice makes me roll my eyes. _Typical.  
_"Hello, Elliot – I'm on speaker phone, and I'm not alone in the car," I sigh.  
"Who's with you?" again I roll my eyes, _fucking who do you think Elliot. Christ.  
_"Anastasia Steele."  
"Hi, Ana!"  
"Hello, Elliot."  
"Heard a lot about you." Elliot murmurs huskily. I frown; remembering the slightly brief conversation we had the other day over some girl I wanted to see. Miss Kavanagh must have filled him in on her roommate.  
"Don't believe a word Kate says." She words rushed as Elliot laughs.  
"I'm dropping Anastasia off now, Shall I pick you up?" I ask.  
"Sure."  
"See you shortly." I hang up and the music is back on. We are almost at her apartment, I fight the urge to slow down.

"Why do you insist on calling me, Anastasia?"  
"Because it's your name." I reply sounding sort of confused by the slightly obvious question. _And I like the way it rolls of my tongue as I say it. Thou I would prefer if I could scream it.  
_"I prefer Ana."  
"Do you now?" I murmur. I sit deep in thought over name's I'd rather call her, but I'm getting a bit carried away. The Elevator… It can't happen like that again. She needs the NDA signed and the contract she needs to know what she's getting in for… I don't do the relationship stuff… I'm definitely not a hearts and flowers type of man. If she wants me, she has to have me this way and this way only.

"Anastasia," I muse. She scowls at me, and I ignore her expression. "What happened in the elevator – it won't happen again, well, not unless it's premeditated."

I pull up outside the duplex to her apartment, hoping she doesn't question how I know where she lives. I pull the car to a halt, though as I'm close to saying goodbye until this evening, I want to kiss her again. _No, Grey. Papers need to be signed. She needs to know what your live entails. Christ. _ I climb out of the car, walking rather at easy round to her door and like a gentleman open it wide. Her legs drop to the floor first before she lifts her behind out from the car. She does it with beauty, with grace. _Oh Ana... _I'm retrospectively frustrated.

"I liked what happened in the elevator," she murmurs, I gasp slightly. I was not expecting her to say that. She walks past me and heads up the steps to the door.  
As we walk in Elliot and Miss Kavanagh were sitting across from each other at the dining table. Miss Kavanagh smiles brightly at Anastasia. I follow Ana into the living area, whilst 'Kate' eyes me suspiciously.

"Hi Ana." Kate leaps and pulls Ana into a ridiculous bear hug, she briefly examines her at arms length and frowns... _Whats wrong with her?  
_"Good Morning, Christian," Kate says, her tone a little hostile.  
"Miss Kavanagh," I reply stiffly.  
"Christian, her name is Kate," Elliot the Idiot grumbles.  
"Kate." I say politely with a nod, before glaring at Elliot who grins and rises from his chair, pulling Ana into a hug. _I don't like this, I don't like this, I don't like this... _  
"Hi, Ana," he smiles wide at her, his blue eyes twinkling with destruction. _Thank god we're adopted.  
_"Hi, Elliot," she smiles back at him, then she bites down hard on her lower lip. _Deliberately? Oh I'll smack you for doing that Miss Steele. I'll take you over that table in a minute if you don't let go. And I don't care who's watching...  
_But I can't... The document... Crap.  
"Elliot, we'd better go." I say mildly.  
"Sure." He turns to Miss Kavanagh and pulls her into his arms, giving her a long lingering kiss. I roll my eyes at the sight... _Get a room. _ I fix my gaze on Anastasia intently. She narrows her eyes at me then they soften as a look saying kiss-me-like-that. _Oh fuck sake!  
_Elliot continues to kiss Katherine, sweeping her off her feet into a dramatic hold that now her hair is sweeping the floor. He lets her go, back on her feet.  
"Laters, baby," he grins at her, she just melts on the spot. Good Work Elliot.  
I roll my eyes and stare back at Ana again, slightly amused by Ana's reaction. I reach out and tuck a strand of hair that has worked its way free from her ponytail behind her ear. Her breath hitches, she leans her head into my hand. I relax automatically; I trace my thumb along her lower lip. I feel her pulse accelerate in her body. Quickly I remove my hand.  
"Laters, baby." I murmur slightly taking the mick out of Elliot, which doesn't seem like the effect and she slightly giggles which sounds amazing. "I'll pick you up at eight." I tell her before I walk out the already open door stepping out of the porch back into the new day. I breathe deeply before Elliot joins me. _Fuck…. What is she doing to me… Tonight needs to happen! She has to sign.. She just has to._

All of a sudden Elliot the great is by my side grinning like a cat. "Good night?"  
"Oh come on Chrissy, I don't kiss and tell." He winks before heading to the park Audi. _Chrissy?  
_"Elliot, when have you not told anyone about your one night stands?" I eye him suspiciously. I open the car door and climb in, He slumps down on the passenger side and still smiling. "Well, thing is… I don't want this to just me another one night stand. I like her... She's very... domineering." _Wait what?! _He had my attention. Domineering?  
"Really, well aren't you lucky." I say sullenly. I turned on the car and pulled out back towards the hotel.  
"I really like her." He was suddenly serious, his face dead straight.  
"I can tell." Sometimes I envy my older brother, having his feelings sorted out the way he wants h, me? I'm fifty shades of fucked up.

"So what about you, Bro? That Ana is fit!" I narrow my eyes at him; I really don't want to discuss this. Especially since I don't actually want a relationship like that. I want her to be my submissive. I want to spank Ana if she does something wrong. There will be no hearts and flowers.  
"She's nice." I reply  
"Nice? Did you fuck her last night?"  
"No, Elliot I didn't. Christ sake, that all you ever think about?"  
"No need to get your panties in a twist." He rolled his eyes and stared out of the passenger door window.  
I ignore his presence and stare out at the road in front of me.

Before I know it we are back at the hotel, Elliot sleeping in the bedroom, whilst I pull out my Mac and get to work on the contract.

_**CONTRACT**_

_Made this day _ of 2011 ("The Commencement Date")  
__**BETWEEN**_

_MR. CHRISTIAN GREY of 301 Escala, Seattle, WA98889  
("The Dominant")  
MISS ANASTASIA STEELE of 1114 SW Green Street, Apartment 7, Haven Heights, Vancouver, WA 98888  
("The Submissive")  
__**THE PARTIES AGREE AS FOLLOWS**_

_1 The following are the terms of a binding contract between the Dominant and the Submissive.  
__**FUNDAMENTAL TERMS  
**__2 The fundamental purpose of this contract is to allow the Submissive to explore her sensuality and her limits safely, with due respect and regard for her needs, her limits and her wellbeing._

_3 The Dominant and the Submissive agree and acknowledge that all that occurs under the terms of this contract will be consensual, confidential, and subject to the agreed limits and safety procedures set out in this contract. Additional limits and safety procedures may be agreed in writing._

I take a deep breath and stare at the computer screen, just stare. The complete frustration of simple words taking over the spell. I sigh and continue.

_4 The Dominant and the Submissive each warrant that they suffer from no sexual, serious, infectious or life-threatening illnesses including but not limited to HIV, Herpes and Hepatitis. If during the Term (as defined below) or any extended term of this contract either party should be diagnosed with or become aware of any such illness, he or she undertakes to inform the other immediately and in any event prior to any form of physical contract between the parties._

_5 Adherence to the above warranties, agreements, and undertakings (and any additional limits and safety procedures agreed under clause 3 above) are fundamental to this contract. Any breach shall render it void with immediate effect and each party agrees to be fully responsible to the other for the consequence of any breach._

_6 Everything in this contract must be read and interpreted in the light of the fundamental purpose and the fundamental terms set out in clauses 2-5 above._

I flex my fingers and stretch my hands out in front of me, before I get started on the roles.

_**ROLES  
**__7 The dominant shall take responsibility for the well-being and the proper training, guidance, and discipline of the Submissive. He shall decide the nature of such training, guidance, and discipline and the time and place of its administration, subject to the agreed terms, limitations, and safety procedures set out in this contract or agreed additionally under clause 3 above._

_8 If at any time the Dominant should fail to keep to the agreed terms, limitations, and safety procedures set out in this contract or agreed additionally under clause 3 above, the Submissive is entitled to terminate this contract forthwith and leave the service of the Dominant without notice._

_9 Subject to that proviso and to clauses 2-5 above, the Submissive is to serve and obey the Dominant in all things. Subject to the agreed terms, limitations, and safety procedures set out in this contract or agreed additionally under clause 3 above, she shall without query or hesitation offer the Dominant such pleasure as he may require and she shall accept without query or hesitiation his training, guidance, and discipline in whatever form it may take. _

_**COMMENCEMENT AND TERM**_

_10 The Dominant and Submissive enter into this contract on The Commencement Date fully aware of its nature and undertake to abide by its conditions without exception._

_11 This contract shall be effective for a period of three Calendar Months from The Commencement Date ("The Term"). On the expiry of The Term the parties shall dis cuss whether this contract and the arrangements they have made under this contract are satisfactory and whether the needs of each party have been met. Either party may pro pose the extension of this contract subject to adjustments to its terms, or to the arrange ments they have made under it. In the absence of agreement to such extension this contract shall terminate and both parties shall be free to resume their lives separately._

_**AVAILABILITY**_

_12 The Submissive will make herself available to the Dominant from Friday evenings through to Sunday afternoons each week during the Term at times to be specified by the Dominant ("the Allotted Times"). Further allocated time can be mutually agreed on an ad hoc basis._

_13 The Dominant reserves the right to dismiss the Submissive from his service at any time and for any reason. The Submissive may request her release at any time, such request to be granted at the discretion of the Dominant subject only to the Submissive's rights under clauses 2-5 and 8 above._

_**LOCATION**_

_14 The Submissive will make herself available during the Allotted Times and agreed additional times at locations to be determined by the Dominant. The Dominant will ensure that all travel costs incurred by the Submissive for that purpose are met by the Dominant._

_**SERVICE PROVISIONS**_

_15 The following service provisions have been discussed and agreed and will be ad hered to by both parties during the Term. Both parties accept that certain matters may arise which are not covered by the terms of this contract or the service provisions, or that certain matters may be renegotiated. In such circumstance further clauses may be proposed by way of amendment. Any further clauses or amendments must be agreed, documented and signed by both parties and shall be subject to the fundamental terms set out at clauses 2-5 above._

_DOMINANT_

_15.1 The Dominant shall make the Submissive's health and safety a priority at all times. The Dominant shall not at any time require, request, allow or demand the Sub missive to participate at the hands of the Dominant in the activities detailed in Ap pendix 2 or in any act that either party deems to be unsafe. The Dominant will not undertake or permit to be undertaken any action which could cause serious injury or any risk to the Submissive's life. The remaining sub-clauses of this clause 15 are to be read subject to this proviso and to the fundamental matters agreed in clauses 2-5 above._

_15.2 The Dominant accepts the Submissive as his, to own, control, dominate and dis cipline during the Term. The Dominant may use the Submissive's body at any time during the Allotted Times or any agreed additional times in any manner he deems fit, sexually or otherwise._

_15.3 The Dominant shall provide the Submissive with all necessary training and guid ance in how to properly serve the Dominant._

_15.4 The Dominant shall maintain a stable and safe environment in which the Submis sive may perform her duties in service of the Dominant._

_15.5 The Dominant may discipline the Submissive as necessary to ensure the Sub missive fully appreciates her role of subservience to the Dominant and to discourage unacceptable conduct. The Dominant may flog, spank, whip or corporally punish the Submissive as he sees fit, for purposes of discipline, for his own personal enjoyment, or for any other reason, which he is not obliged to provide._

_15.6 In training and in the administration of discipline the Dominant shall ensure that no permanent marks are made upon the Submissive's body nor any injuries incurred that may require medical attention._

_15.7 In training and in the administration of discipline the Dominant shall ensure that the discipline and the instruments used for the purposes of discipline are safe, shall not be used in such a way as to cause serious harm and shall not in any way exceed the limits defined and detailed in this contract._

_15.8 In case of illness or injury the Dominant shall care for the Submissive, seeing to her health and safety, encouraging and when necessary ordering medical attention when it is judged necessary by the Dominant._

_15.9 The Dominant shall maintain his own good health and seek medical attention when necessary in order to maintain a risk-free environment_

_15.10 The Dominant shall not loan his Submissive to another Dominant._

_15.11 The Dominant may restrain, handcuff, or bind the Submissive at any time dur ing the Allotted Times or any agreed additional times for any reason and for extended periods of time, giving due regard to the health and safety of the Submissive._

_15.12 The Dominant will ensure that all equipment used for the purposes of training and discipline shall be maintained in a clean, hygienic and safe state at all times._

_SUBMISSIVE_

_15.13 The Submissive accepts the Dominant as her master, with the understanding that she is now the property of the Dominant, to be dealt with as the Dominant pleases during the Term generally but specifically during the Allotted Times and any additional agreed allotted times._

_15.14 The Submissive shall obey the rules ("the Rules") set out in Appendix 1 to this agreement._

_15.15 The Submissive shall serve the Dominant in any way the Dominant sees fit and shall endeavor to please the Dominant at all times to the best of her ability._

_15.16 The Submissive shall take all measures necessary to maintain her good health and shall request or seek medical attention whenever it is needed, keeping the Domi nant informed at all times of any health issues that may arise._

_15.17 The Submissive will ensure that she procures oral contraception and ensure that she takes it as and when prescribed to prevent any pregnancy._

_15.18 The Submissive shall accept without question any and all disciplinary actions deemed necessary by the Dominant and remember her status and role in regard to the Dominant at all times._

_15.19 The Submissive shall not touch or pleasure herself sexually without permission from the Dominant._

_15.20 The Submissive shall submit to any sexual activity demanded by the Dominant and shall do without hesitation or argument._

_15.21 The Submissive shall accept whippings, floggings, spankings, caning, paddling or any other discipline the Dominant should decide to administer, without hesitation, enquiry or complaint. 15.22 The Submissive shall not look directly into the eyes of the Dominant except when specifically instructed to do so. The Submissive shall keep her eyes cast down and maintain a quiet and respectful bearing in the presence of the Dominant._

_15.23 The Submissive shall always conduct herself in a respectful manner to the Dom inant and shall address him only as Sir, Mr. Grey, or such other title as the Dominant may direct._

_15.24 The Submissive will not touch the Dominant without his express permission to do so._

_**ACTIVITIES**_

_16 The Submissive shall not participate in activities or any sexual acts that either party deems to be unsafe or any activities detailed in Appendix 2._

_17 The Dominant and the Submissive have discussed the activities set out in Appendix 3 and recorded in writing on Appendix 3 their agreement in respect of them._

_**SAFEWORDS**_

_18 The Dominant and the Submissive recognize that the Dominant may make demands of the Submissive that cannot be met without incurring physical, mental, emotional, spiritual, or other harm at the time the demands are made to the Submissive. In such circumstances related to this, the Submissive may make use of a safeword ("The Safe word (s)"). Two Safewords will be invoked depending on the severity of the demands._

_19 The Safeword "Yellow" will be used to bring to the attention of the Dominant that the Submissive is close to her limit of endurance._

_20 The Safeword "Red" will be used to bring to the attention of the Dominant that the Submissive cannot tolerate any further demands. When this word is said the Domi nant's action will cease completely with immediate effect._

_**CONCLUSION**_

_21 We the undersigned have read and understood fully the provisions of this contract. We freely accept the terms of this contract and have acknowledged this by our signa tures below._

_The Dominant: Christian Grey_

_Date_

_The Submissive: Anastasia Steele_

_Date_

_**APPENDIX 1**_

_**RULES**_

_Obedience:_

_The Submissive will obey any instructions given by the Dominant immediately with out hesitation or reservation and in an expeditious manner. The Submissive will agree to any sexual activity deemed fit and pleasurable by the Dominant excepting those activities which are outlined in hard limits (Appendix 2). She will do so eagerly and without hesitation.  
__Sleep:_

_The Submissive will ensure she achieves a minimum of eight hours sleep a night when she is not with the Dominant._

_Food:_

_The Submissive will eat regularly to maintain her health and wellbeing from a pre scribed list of foods (Appendix 4). The Submissive will not snack between meals, with the exception of fruit._

_Clothes:_

_During the Term the Submissive will wear clothing only approved by the Dominant. The Dominant will provide a clothing budget for the Submissive, which the Submis sive shall utilize. The Dominant shall accompany the Submissive to purchase clothing on an ad hoc basis. If the Dominant so requires the Submissive shall during the Term wear adornments the Dominant shall require, in the presence of the Dominant and any other time the Dominant deems fit._

_Exercise:_

_The Dominant shall provide the Submissive with a personal trainer four times a week in hour-long sessions at times to be mutually agreed between the personal trainer and the Submissive. The personal trainer will report to the Dominant on the Submissive's progress._

_Personal Hygiene/Beauty:_

_The Submissive will keep herself clean and shaved and/or waxed at all times. The Submissive will visit a beauty salon of the Dominant's choosing at times to be decided by the Dominant, and undergo whatever treatments the Dominant sees fit. All costs will be met by the Dominant._

_Personal Safety:_

_The Submissive will not drink to excess, smoke, take recreational drugs or put herself in any unnecessary danger._

_Personal Qualities:_

_The Submissive will not enter into any sexual relations with anyone other than the Dominant. The Submissive will conduct herself in a respectful and modest manner at all times. She must recognize that her behavior is a direct reflection on the Dominant. She shall be held accountable for any misdeeds, wrongdoings and misbehavior com mitted when not in the presence of the Dominant._

_Failure to comply with any of the above will result in immediate punishment, the na ture of which shall be determined by the Dominant._

_**APPENDIX 2**_

_Hard Limits_

_No acts involving fire play_

_No acts involving urination or defecation and the products thereof_

_No acts involving needles, knives, cutting, piercing, or blood_

_No acts involving gynecological medical instruments_

_No acts involving children or animals_

_No acts that will leave any permanent marks on the skin  
No acts involving breath control._

_No activity that involves the direct contact of electric current (whether alternating or direct), fire or flames to the body._

_**APPENDIX3  
**__Soft Limits_

_To be discussed and agreed between both parties:_

_Which of the following sexual acts are acceptable to the Submissive?_

• _Masturbation_

• _Fellatio_

• _Cunnilingus_

• _Vaginal intercourse_

• _Vaginal fisting_

• _Anal intercourse_

• _Anal fisting_

_Is swallowing semen acceptable to the Submissive?_

_Is the use of sex toys acceptable to the Submissive?_

• _Vibrators_

• _Dildos_

• _Butt Plugs_

• _Other_

_Is Bondage acceptable to the Submissive?_

• _Hands in front_

• _Hands behind back_

• _Ankles_

• _Knees_

• _Elbows_

• _Wrists to ankles_

• _Spreader bars_

• _Tied to furniture_

• _Blindfolding_

• _Gagging_

• _Bondage with Rope_

• _Bondage with Tape_

• _Bondage with leather cuffs_

• _Suspension_

• _Bondage with handcuffs/metal restraints_

_What is the Submissive's general attitude about receiving pain? Where 1 is likes in tensely and 5 is dislikes intensely: 1 – 2 – 3 – 4 – 5 _

_How much pain does the submissive want to receive? Where 1 is none and 5 is severe:_

_1 – 2 – 3 – 4 – 5_

_Which of the following types of pain/punishment/discipline are acceptable to the Sub missive?_

• _Spanking_

• _Paddling_

• _Whipping_

• _Caning_

• _Biting_

• _Nipple clamps_

• _Genital clamps_

• _Ice_

• _Hot wax_

I've been sitting her for over an hour, and I can't type anymore, this pretty much sums up most of the stuff I have encountered with previous Subs…. I would really love Anastasia over my knee, my hand hot with the sting of the impact my hand had against her rear-end.

"Fancy a hike?" Elliots grins, holding up a rain jacket. I nod, glancing back at the screen on the mac, saving the contract and forwarding it my email address. As soon as the Mac has shut down my blackberry pings to alert me the contract has arrived.

The next few hours dragged on, as we climbed higher and higher into the forest, I became a lot more frustrated. Then before I know it, we are making our way back… With a simple change I alert Taylor to meet me at out front in 10 minutes. I change and walk past Elliot that seems to be smirking with an annoying comment of, 'don't do anything I wouldn't do.'

But now I'm here finally waiting in Clayton's car park, my fingers tapping effortlessly against my leg.

Then I see her.

Miss Anastasia Steele.

She makes her way over to the Audi as I climb out of the back seat, I open the car door widely as a grin flashes across my face.

"Good Evening, Miss Steele." I say.  
"Mr Grey," she nods politely and climbs in the backseat, she glances to the front and noticed Taylor.

"Hello, Taylor," she says. I grimace slightly… _please don't talk to staff Anastasia.  
_I hear Taylor's subtle reply and I climb in after her, I clash onto her hand giving it a slight squeeze, sending shivers through my body.  
"How was work?" I ask.

"Very long," she replies, her voice sounds low and husky. Like she's hiding something. This journey needs to hurry the hell up.  
"Yes, it's been a long day for me too." I say, sounding serious.  
"What did you do?" she asks, _well Anastasia, I drew up a contract between you and me, for yourself to become my Submissive.  
_"I went hiking with Elliot," I answer, I begin to stroke her knuckles with my thumb, her hands are so soft, her breath accelerates, her eyes widen.

The drive to the heliport is short, and before I know it we arrive. We're in a built-up area of the city. Taylor parks the audi, climbs out, and opens Anastasia's door. I climb out of the door and I'm at her side at an instant. Ana tenses beside me, "Ready?"

She nods.

"Taylor." I nod curtly, signalling the go ahead with tonight's events. I head to the building with Anastasia closely by my side, heading straight towards the elevators. This morning floats back to my memory, her tounge in my mouth, her sweet sweet breath. The feel of her body pressed up against mine.

I glance down at Ana her face is a picture, her cheeks are slightly blushed, I smile slightly at her. Same this is only a short trip to the helipad, though she needs to give her consent to be first.  
"It's only three floors." I say dryly, her eyes are dancing with excitement, though she remains silent.

_Is she nervous? Does she want to come back with me? Christ._

Her face is impassive as we enter the elevator. The door closes, and again there it is, the spark of electricity in the air pulling me closer to her. It's enslaving me, trapping me in a web of passion and deep lust between me and this girl. I grab onto Anastasia's hand gripping it tightly, hoping that somehow this immoral atmosphere will turn out into nothing, yet I feel a slight tingle in my hand where I'm holding onto her. Five seconds later the doors open wide to the roof of the building. _Thank god. _

And there she is, Charlie Tango all ready and waiting. A white EC135 Eurocopter. I lead me and Ana to a small office type where Joe McChanning is waiting with tonight's flight itinery. As we walk into the office, the old timer smiles up at us. "Here's your flight plan, Mr. Grey. All external checks are done. It's ready and waiting sir. You're free to go."  
"Thank you, Joe." I smile warmly back at him.  
"Let's go," I tell Ana waiting paitently at my side, we make our way towards the helicopter. Once we get there I open the door, and point to the seat at the front.  
"Sit- don't touch anything," I order as I clamber in after her.  
I shut the door with a slam. Anastasia sits down in her allotted seat, and I crouch beside her to strap her into the harness. I tighten both of the upper straps, only enough for to move slightly. As I pull the last harness tighter a pleasure is sent straight down to my groin. I concentrate on what I'm doing, trying to distract myself from how turned on I am. If I could only lean forward a little, to run my mouth along her jaw, _to bite hard down on her lips. _Mentally I shake my head clear of distractions I glance back at Ana and smile, pulling on one of the upper straps.

"You're secure, no escaping," I whisper, my eyes wide. She holds her breath. "Breathe, Anastasia." I add softly. I reach up, and caress her cheek, I run my finger down her chin, then tightly grasp it between my thumb and finger, pressing both tightly together, _I love strapping you in Anastasia… you can't run away from me… I want you so much. _ I lean forward and plant a brief, chaste kiss on her lips, leaving me reeling for more. My lip tingling with an unusual sensation, which I felt in the elevator.  
"I like this harness," I whisper, more to myself than to Ana. I want to tie her up, and pleasure her more than I've pleasured anyone in my life, even Elena or Sophie.

Breaking the spell, for now, I sit beside her. Buckling myself into the seat. I begin a protracted procedure of checking gauges and flipping switches and buttons from the array of dials and lights and switches on the control deck.  
"Put your cans on," I say pointing in front of me towards the headphones. She puts them on, and I ensemble mine. Nerves lying in the pit of my stomach. I continue to prepare Charlie Tango for take off. "I'm just going through all the pre-flight checks." She turns towards me and grins. _Please sign… _  
"Do you know what you are doing?" her eyebrow slightly raised, staring at me awkwardly. _Wait, What? _ I turn and smile at her, "I've been a fully qualified pilot for four years, Anastasia, you're safe with me." I give her a half wolfish grin. _Oh Anastasia, just you wait.. baby. _"Well, while we're flying," I add and wink at her. "Are you ready?" Wide eyed, she nods.

"Okay, tower. PDX this is Charlie Tango Golf – Golf Echo Hotel, cleared for take-off. Please confirm, over."  
_"Charlie Tango –you are clear. PDX to call, proceed to one four thousand, heading zero one zero, over."  
_"Roger tower, Charlie Tango set, over and out." I turn to Ana "Here we go," I add, Charlie Tango slowly and smoothly lifts into the air.

In a matter of minutes Portland disappears in front of us as we head into the US Airspace, I love this feeling flying through the air, the complete power of rising higher and higher, as the city below disappears from sight as all of the lights and lamps form one large picture below. In a matter of minutes there is nothing to see, I glance to the compass to follow direction.  
"Eerie isn't it?"  
"How do you know you're going the right way?"  
"Here." I point to the compass in front of me, "This is an EC135 Eurocopter. One of the safest in its class. It's equipped for night flight." I grin again at her. "There's a helipad on top of the building I live in. That's where we're heading."

I draw my attention to the dial in front of me, though I keep thinking what would happen tonight, will she run when she knows what kind of monster I am. I want to fuck her brains out, do all sorts to her. I shake of my thoughts and try and bring up conversation. "When you fly at night, you fly blind. You have to trust the instrumentation,"  
"How long will the flight be?" _Does she sound anxious… frustrated? Oh Ana baby, I know you want me.  
_"Less than an hour, the wind is in our favor." _Less than an hour, until she knows the truth… Less than an hour for she could officially be mine. _ Ana's breath hitches, like she's having a panic attack.  
"You okay, Anastasia?"  
"Yes." I smile slightly at her nerves. I flick a switch on the dashboard, nearly there.

"PDX this is Charlie Tango now at one four thousand, over."  
_"Understood Sea-Tac, standing by over and out."_

"Look, over there." I point to a small pin-point of light in the far distance. "That's Seattle."  
"Do you always impress women this way? Come and fly in my helicopter?" She asks teasing me, though presenting herself as interested.  
"I've never brought a girl up here, Anastasia. It's another first for me." I say seriously. After a brief moment I ask, "Are you impressed?"  
"I'm awed Christian." I smile, _Awed huh? That's good.  
_"Awed?" I question, my eyes rising with somewhat delight.

She nods, "You're just so…. Competent."  
"Why, thank you, Miss Steele," I reply slightly pleased.

We ride into the dark night in silence for a while. The bright spot that is Seattle is slowly getting into view. "_Sea-Tac tower to Charlie Tango. Flight plan to Escala in place. Please proceed. And standby. Over."  
_"This is Charlie Tango, understood Sea-Tac. Standing by, over and out."  
"You obviously enjoy this," Ana murmurs.  
"What?" I glance towards her, slightly puzzled.  
"Flying," she replies.  
"It requires control and concentration…. How could I not love it? Though, my favourite is soaring."  
"Soaring?"  
"Yes. Gliding to the layperson. Gliders and Helicopters – I fly them both."  
"Oh." _What did I say? Something wrong.. Doubtful.. It's my only hobbies. _ _Well… _

"_Charlie Tango come in please, over." _The disembodied voice of air traffic control interrupts my thoughts.  
"Charlie Tango here, over."

Seattle is getting closer. We are on the very outskirts now. It's a stunning view, Seattle in the night sky especially with Anastasia sitting beside me. "Looks good doesn't it?" I murmur. Ana nods enthusicastically.  
"We'll be there in a few minutes," I mutter this is it.

"Charlie Tango, to Sea-Tac preparing to land, over."  
"_All clear, Charlie Tango. Proceed. Over." _

We are now flying amongst the buildings, up ahead I see Escala. It's getting nearer and nearer, bigger and bigger…. Just like my anxiety. I grip the stirring wheel tighter. _Please don't run. _

We hover over the skyscraper Escala as I bring Charlie Tango to a halt, I set her down slowly on the helipad safely. I switch of the ignition and the rotor blades slow and quite until all I hear is the sound of Ana's erratic breathing. I take off my cans, and reach across to take Ana's off aswell.  
"We're here," I say softly.  
I stare at her intensly, my jaw clenched and eyes tight. Time to face the music. I unfasten my seat belt then reach over to unbuckle Miss Steele from Charlie Tango's clenches. I feel her warm breath on my cheek, my face literally only inches away from hers.  
"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. You know that don't you?" I say desperately, taking her by surprise.  
"I'd never do anything I didn't want to, Christian." She answers confidently.  
I eye her warily for a moment, make sure she is being truthful, then edge my way out of Charlie Tango. I jump out, waiting for Ana to follow. I take her hand as she clambers down onto the helipad. It's very windy on top of the building, so I wrap my arm round her shoulders bringing Miss Steele closer to my body.  
"Come." I shout above the noise of the wind. I drag her over to the elevator shaft tapping in the security code to reach the penthouse, and the doors open. Inside it's warm, each area full of glass, reflecting our bodies everywhere you look. _She has an incredible ass. _I tap in another code, which brings the elevator to descend down into the lobby of the penthouse.

Moments later, we arrive into the foyer. It's all white, plain and simple, with a round, dark wood table in the center of the room. On the walls are paintings everywhere. My favourites really. I open the two double doors in front of us, into a wide corridor following us into the main living area. The far wall is glass which then leads to a balacany overviewing Seattle.  
To the right is an imposing 'U' shaped sofa that could sit possibly ten people on, and though I guess I've never really had many people in here before… Always a first for everything.  
"Can I take your jacket?" I ask Anastasia. She shakes her head completely mesmoried by my apartment. Though it's nothing really it's just a home.  
"Would you like a drink?" _Cause I could really use one. _ She just stares blinking at me. "I'm going to have a glass of white wine, would you like to join me." I ask again.  
"Yes, please." She murmurs.

I go over to the wine cooler in the kitchen leaving Ana, I remove my jacket and leave it on the couch, and produce a bottle of Pouilly Fume, I grab the bottle opener from the draw and begin to pull the stork out.  
"Pouilly Fume okay with you?" I ask Ana who is now waiting at the kitchen counter opposite me.  
"I know nothing about wine, Christian. I'm sure it will be fine." Her voice is soft but hesitant, like she is unsure if she wants to be here.

I pour two large glasses and walk round and hand her a glass. "Here." The wine is light, crisp and delicious. _Why is she so quiet._  
"You're very quiet, and you're not blushing. In fact –I think this is the palest I've ever seen you, Anastasia." I murmur. "Are you hungry?"  
She shakes her head, "It's a very big place you've got here."  
"Big?"  
"Big."  
"it's big," I simply agree, though.. not really.. perhaps it could be slightly bigger, but it'll do. My eyes are trained on her, simply amused with the small talk.  
She takes another sip of the wine and points to the piano at the corner of the room, " Do you play?"  
"Yes."  
"Well?"  
"Yes."  
"Of course you do. Is there anything you can't do well?"  
"Yes… A few things." _Like figuring you out for one, Miss Steele. _I take another sip of my wine, never taking my eyes of her. She turns and glances around the room once more.  
"Do you want to sit?"  
She nods, I take her hand in mine, leading her to the white couch in the living area. As she sits her eyes widen and a huge grin plasters on her face with slight amusement.  
"What's so amusing?" I sit beside her, angling my body her way. I rest my head in my right hand, with my elbow propped up against the top of the sofa.  
"Why did you give me Tess of the D'Urbervilles specifically?" she asks. I just stare at her for a moment.  
"Well, you said you liked Thomas Hardy."  
"Is that the only reason?" I could hear the disappointment in her voice, my mouth presses into a hard line.  
"It seemed appropriate. I could hold you to some impossibly high ideal like Angel Clare or debase you completely like Alec D'Urberville," I murmur, my eyes concentration on her dangerously.

"If there are only two choices, I'll take the debasement." She whispers, _Right then. _ I gasps. She bites down hard on her bottom lip, sending pleasures of delight and frustration throughout my body..  
"Anastasia, stop biting your lip, please. It's very distracting. You don't know what you're saying."  
"That's why I'm here." Right yes of course, I'm here to explain it to her. I frown, knowing the truth and what's about to happen.  
"Yes. Would you excuse me a moment?" I get up and disappear from Ana's view, I let out a deep sigh as I enter my office.

I go over to my printer and pick up the Non-Disclosure agreement, Andrea has faxed over. A couple of minutes later I return with the document and pen in hand.  
"This is an non-disclosure agreement." I shrug, slightly embarrassed. "My lawyer insists on it." I hand it over to her, looking completely bemused. "If you're going for option two, debasement, you'll need to sign this."  
"And If I don't sign anything?"  
"Then it's Angel Clare high ideals, well, for most of the book anyway."  
"What does this agreement mean?"  
"It means you cannot disclose anything about us. Anything, to anyone." I'm gonna need it for what I'm about to show you Miss Steele.  
"Okay, I'll sign." I hand her a pen. I frown slightly.  
"Aren't you even going to read it?"  
"No."  
I frown again.  
"Anastasia, you should always read anything you sign," I admonish her.

"Christian, what you fail to understand us that I wouldn't talk about us to anyone, anyways. Even Kate. So it's immaterial whether I sign an agreement or not. If it means so much to you, or your lawyer… whom you obviously talk to, then fine. I'll sign." I gaze at her, could she possibly be real, so much knowledge for someone so young. I nod gravely.  
"Fair point well made, Miss Steele."  
She lavishly signs on the dotted lines of both copies and hands one back to me. She folds the other and places it in her purse, then takes a large swig of her wine.  
"Does this mean you're going to make love to me tonight, Christian?" My mouth drops slightly. That was well out of the blue.  
"No, Anastasia it doesn't. Firstly I don't make love. I fuck… hard. Secondly, there's a lot more paperwork to do, and thirdly, you don't yet know what you're in for. You could still run for the hills. Come, I want to show you my playroom." Her mouth drops open. _I want to fuck you so badly, Miss Steele. But you need to know what you are getting yourself in for. _  
"You want to play on your Xbox?" she asks. I laugh loudly, _ha is she serious? _  
"No, Anastasia, no Xbox, no Playstation. Come." I stand once again, holding out my hand, hoping she'd take it. She clasps onto my hand as I lead her through the corridor. Taking a right I lead her through a door which brings us to a staircase, I lead her up to the second floor and turn right. As we reach the door outside the room, I produce a key from my pocket, I unlock the door and take a deep breath… _This is it… Now or never, Grey. Prepare yourself. _

"You can leave anytime. The helicopter is on stand-by to take you whenever you want to go, you can stay the night and go home in the morning. It's fine whatever you decide." My words come out in a rush, I'm slightly panicking with her reaction.  
"Just open the damn door, Christian."

I open the door wide and take all my courage I stand back to let her in; she gazes at me once more. She takes a deep breath and walks in. _Shit. _

* * *

_Sooooo... What did you think? Anticipation? Write me one of your lovely reviews below the next chapter will be steamy cause we all know what one that is ;)_

_~Charlotte A Tulett_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** Hey Everyone! I know I managed to get the next chapter to you faster eh? ha.. Well this one is sort of shorter than the others, I was going to make it into one whole long one with chapter 8 but I thought I'd like to leave it on a cliffhanger ha!

Thank you to everyone that is still reviewing and is continuing to follow this story, I will try and update more often now, as I less time at work so I can actually write for you lovely people.

**Disclaimer - All rights belong to E. . **

* * *

Chapter Seven

The door is open.

Ana is silent.

My whole world is on display to the eyes of this beautiful young woman, who is frozen at the door frame of my playroom… The first thing you notice about the room is the smell; the leather, wood, polish. As well as the soft glow of light gleaming down onto the dark burgundy walls, and old style wood flooring.

I glance round the room, catching my eye is the hanger of ropes, chains, and glinting shackles above the four poster bed. Each individual piece of equipment I have stored in this room can consist of pleasure or pain. The whips, flogger, paddles and riding crops scream out 'Master' because just the added pressure of having Miss Steele wonder around this room staring at each part like an art piece in a museum makes me want to take her here right now. _She hasn't run away from me, yet. What is she waiting for? _She walks to the big king-size bed that dominates the room, her hand reaching out to stroke the red silk sheets, what_ is she thinking? What is she thinking? _I take my whole strength not to walk over to her, and push her onto the bed, holding her down under my hold whilst my hand skims up and down her entire body, there's an odd ache in my stomach, so much want.

As she walks further into the room, my eyes trace her movement, every slow intimate step, and her eyes focusing on the flogger.

"It's called a flogger," I murmur quietly.

Silence, her eyes still trained on the flogger in deep thought. She nervously runs her hand up her side, sighing. I begin to feel irritated.

"Say something," I command, she turns to look at me.  
"Do you do this to people or they do it to you?" My mouth parts slightly, relieved she is speaking to me rather than running from the room screaming.  
"People?" I blink, well_ this is my lifestyle. The women I have had relationships with were willing... _"I do this to women who want me to." I answer honestly.  
She looks confused again, "If you have willing volunteers, why am I here?"  
"Because I want to do this with you, very much."  
"Oh!" she gasps. She wanders to the far corner of the room, patting the high padded bench and runs her fingers over the leather. Her eyes narrow slightly. "You're a sadist?"

"I'm a Dominant." I answer intensely. _Doesn't she understand by now, this is my life, i want this with her so badly. Christ.  
_"What does that mean?" she whispers.  
"it means I want you to willingly surrender yourself to me, in all things?" She frowns again.  
"Why would I do that?"  
I pause for a second before replying, "To please me," I answer in barely a whisper, cocking my head to one side with a ghost of a smile on my lips. "In very simple terms, I want you to want to please me,"  
"How do I do that?" she croaks, demanding answers.  
"I have rules, and I want you to comply with them. They are for your benefit and for my pleasure. If you follow these rules to my satisfaction, I shall reward you. If you don't I shall punish you, and you will learn," I whisper, imagining punishing her in this room... on that bed...  
"And where does all this fit in?" She waves her hand in general around the room, my playroom.  
"it's all part of the incentive package. Both reward and punishment."  
"So you get your kicks by exerting you will over me?"  
"It's about gaining your trust and your respect, so you'll let me exert my will over you I will gain a great deal of pleasure, joy, even in your submission. The more you submit, the greater my joy –it's a very simple equation."  
"Okay, and what do I get out of this?" I shrug looking slightly apologetic.  
"Me." I say simply, running my hand through my hair, gazing at her. _Why isn't she screaming, asking to leave… Does she want this? Why the pointless questions…. She must want me as much as I want her. Here, that bed… _Mentally I shake of the unsolved questions, "You're not giving anything away, Anastasia," I murmur, exasperated. "Let's go back downstairs where I can concentrate better. It's very distracting having you in here." I hold out my hand hoping she would take it, she hesitates, rubbing her right upper-arm, like any minute she's going to run out of the room screaming… _Don't go, give me a chance. _"I'm not going to hurt you, Anastasia." I say softly, begging her to stay with my eyes. My arm still outstretched, she takes my hand. I squeeze it trying to reassure her, but her touch astounds me. She has to be mine. Be mine, Miss Steele, _be mine._

I lead her out of the door, where are we going to go to discuss this further? The living room, "If you do this, let me show you." Instead of going back down stairs, I instantly have the idea of showing Miss Steele what is involved for her. I turn right out from the playroom and down the corridor. Passing several door, I lead her to the room at the end.  
"This will be your room. You can decorate it how you like, have whatever you like in here." I say indicating to the room.  
"My room? You're expecting me to move in?" there is horror in her voice, I'm thinking now that this wasn't the best approach.  
"Not full time. Just say, Friday evening through Sunday. We have to talk about all that. Negotiate. If you want to do this," I answer hesistantly.  
"I'll sleep here?" she repeats.  
"Yes."  
"Not with you." _Oh…_  
"No I told you, I don't sleep with anyone, except you, when you're stupefied with drink."  
Her mouth presses into a line, looking confused and slightly frustrated. "where do you sleep?"  
"My room is downstairs. Come, you must be hungry." I say, trying to divert the conversation to something more neutral.  
"Weirdly, I seem to have lost my appetite," she murmurs.  
"You must eat, Anastasia," I admonish, I take her hand and lead her back down stairs.

We are back in the living room, "I'm fully aware that this is a dark path I am leading you down, Anastasia, which is why I really want you to think about this. You must have some questions," I say, releasing her hand as I wander into the kitchen area. _Please ask me anything, Ana. Anything… Christ. _  
"You've signed your NDA, you can ask me anything you want, and I'll answer."  
She stands at the breakfast bar, I feel her eyes watching me as I open the refrigerator and pull out a plate of cheeses with two large bunches of green and red grapes. I set the plate down on the worktop and grab a French baguette, and begin to slice it.  
"Sit." I order her, pointing at the stools at the breakfast bar, she obeys.  
"You mentioned paperwork." _The contract…  
_"Yes."  
"What paperwork?"  
"Well, apart from the NDA, a contract saying what we will and won't do. I need to know your limits, and you need to know mine. This is consensual, Anastasia." From the past couple of days, I can tell that Miss Steele will be very limited to what she has done, she is no virgin, you just have to look at her beauty to figure that out.  
"And if I don't want to do this?" I mentally sigh, _I want you to want this with me, Miss Steele.  
_"That's fine." I answer carefully, hiding any disappointment.  
"But we won't have any sort of relationship?" she asks.  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"This is the only sort of relationship I'm interested in." _I don't do the heart and flowers ordeal. I can't be more than this…  
"_Why?"  
I shrug, "It's the way I am."  
"How did you become this way?"  
"Why is anyone the way they are? That's kind of a hard to answer. Why do some people like cheese and other people hate it? Do you like cheese? Mrs. Jones –my housekeeper – has left this for supper." _Why the hell am I talking about cheese? Fucking cheese, get a grip of yourself, Grey. _I take the large white plates from the cupboard and place one in front Ana.

"What are your rules I have to follow" Her question somehow gets me of guard, _Is she actually considering this?  
_"I have them written down. We'll go through them once we've eaten."  
"I'm really not hungry," she whispers, _No fucking eat Anastasia. _A pain shots through my stomach the familiar feeling of starvation, a short flashback startles me.  
"You will eat," I say simply, bringing out my dominant side. "Would you like another glass of wine?"  
"Yes, please."  
I pour wine into her glass and sit beside her, she takes a gulp of wine.  
"Help yourself to food, Anastasia." She reaches over a grabs a small bunch of grapes. I narrow my eyes.  
"Have you been like this for a while?" she asks.  
"Yes."  
"Is it easy to find women who want to do this?"  
I raise an eyebrow at her, _She hasn't got a clue does she… _"You'd be amazed," I say dryly.  
"Then why me? I really don't understand."  
"Anastasia, I've told you. There's something about you. I can't leave you alone." I smile ironically. "I'm like a moth to a flame." I become all serious, her lips part slightly then together again, as she bites down on her lip once more, needless to say, this is the truth. "I want you very badly, especially now, when you're biting you lip again." _I want to bite that lip, I want to take you here Miss Steele. Be mine. _ I take a deep breath, knowing it's not that simple and swallow, my eyes trained on her lips.  
"I think you have that cliché the wrong way round," she grumbles, my eyes dart up to meet hers, then I realise she hasn't eaten anything apart from those small insignificant grapes.  
"Eat!"  
"No. I haven't signed anything yet, so I think I'll hang on to my free will for a bit longer if that's okay with you."  
My eyes soften at the words, _does this mean she will sign. _I smile.  
"As you wish, Miss Steele."  
"How many women?" she says blurting out the question.  
"Fifteen." Fifteen submissives…  
"For long periods of time?"  
"Some of them, yes."  
"Have you ever hurt anyone?"  
"Yes." I reply honestly.  
"Badly?"  
"No."  
"Will you hurt me?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Physically, will you hurt me?"  
"I will punish you when you require it, and it will be painful."  
She takes another sip of wine, it seems that alcohol is making little Miss Steele braver.  
"Have you ever been beaten?" she asks.  
"Yes."

*_The image of the whore's man friends comes to mind, the ache in my chest from the scars he left me, the utter pain of his cigarettes getting put out on my skin…*  
_Though that isn't what she was meaning, I have been beaten in the sense of Dominants and Subs.

"Let's discuss this in my study. I want to show you something." I get up from my seat; I walk on to the study with Anastasia following close behind, I go over to the computer and print off the rules. As she walks into the office, I'm leaning against the desk, indicating her to sit in the leather chair in front of me. I hand her the list of rules.  
"These are the rules. They may be subject to change. They form part of the contract, which you can also have. Read these rules and let's discuss."

She sits montionless reading the rules allowed.

"**RULES**

Obedience:

The Submissive will obey any instructions given by the Dominant immediately without hesitation or reservation and in an expeditious manner. The Submissive will agree to any sexual activity deemed fit and pleasurable by the Dominant excepting those activities which are outlined in hard limits (Appendix 2). She will do so eagerly and without hesitation.

Sleep:

The Submissive will ensure she achieves a minimum of seven hours sleep a night when she is not with the Dominant.

Food:

The Submissive will eat regularly to maintain her health and wellbeing from a prescribed list of foods (Appendix 4). The Submissive will not snack between meals, with the excep tion of fruit.

Clothes:

During the Term, the Submissive will wear clothing only approved by the Dominant. The Dominant will provide a clothing budget for the Submissive, which the Submissive shall utilize. The Dominant shall accompany the Submissive to purchase clothing on an ad hoc basis. If the Dominant so requires, the Submissive shall during the Term any adornments the Dominant shall require, in the presence of the Dominant and any other time the Domi nant deems fit.

Exercise:

The Dominant shall provide the Submissive with a personal trainer four times a week in hour-long sessions at times to be mutually agreed between the personal trainer and the Sub missive. The personal trainer will report to the Dominant on the Submissive's progress.

Personal Hygiene/Beauty:

The Submissive will keep herself clean and shaved and/or waxed at all times. The Sub missive will visit a beauty salon of the Dominant's choosing at times to be decided by the Dominant, and undergo whatever treatments the Dominant sees fit.

Personal Safety:

The Submissive will not drink to excess, smoke, take recreational drugs, or put herself in any unnecessary danger.

Personal Qualities:

The Submissive will not enter into any sexual relations with anyone other than the Domi nant. The Submissive will conduct herself in a respectful and modest manner at all times. She must recognize that her behavior is a direct reflection on the Dominant. She shall be held accountable for any misdeeds, wrongdoings, and misbehavior committed when not in the presence of the Dominant.

Failure to comply with any of the above will result in immediate punishment, the nature of which shall be determined by the Dominant."

She looks stunned, looks up at me. "Hard limits?"  
"Yes. What you won't do, what I won't do, we need to specify in our agreement."  
"I'm not sure about accepting money for clothes. It feels wrong," she shifts uncomfortably in her seat. It's just money for Christ sake, I have a hell of a lot.  
"I want to lavish money on you, let me buy you some clothes. I may need you to accompany me to functions, and I want you dressed well. I'm sure your salary, when you do get a job, won't cover the kind of clothes I'd like you to wear."  
"I don't have to wear them when I'm not with you?"  
"No."  
"Okay." She murmurs. "I don't want to exercise four times a week."  
"Anastasia, I need you supple, strong, and with stamina. Trust me, you need to exercise."  
"But surely not four times a week, how about three?"  
"I want you to do four."  
"I thought this was a negotiation?" Well played, Miss Steele. _Oh I love that smart mouth of yours…  
"_Okay, Miss Steele, another point well made. How about an hour on three days and one day half hour?"  
"Three days, three hours. I get the impression you're going to keep me exercised when I'm here."  
I smile widely, at the comment. _Oh yes, Anastasia. You definitely will.  
_"Yes, I am. Okay, agreed. Are you sure you don't want to intern at my company? You're a good negotiator."  
"No, I don't think that's a good idea." She mutters, then stares back down at the rules still in her hands.  
I print off my limits. And scim over the limits, making sure I haven't missed anything.

**Hard Limits**

No acts of involving fire play

No acts involving urination or defecation and the products thereof

No acts involving needles, knives, piercing, or blood

No acts involving gynaecological medical instruments

No acts involving children or animals

No acts that will leave any permanent marks on the skin

No acts involving breath control

"So, limits. These are mine." I hand her the paper.

"Is there anything you'd like to add?" I ask kindly. She remains quite, looking completely and utterly out of place. I gaze at her and raise my eyebrows.  
"Is there anything you won't do?" I ask.  
"I don't know."  
"What do you mean you don't know?" She squirms in her seat again, biting down hard on her lip.  
"I've never done anything like this." _Yes well that is pretty obvious.  
_"Well, when you've had sex, was there anything you didn't like doing?" As I say the words, she blushes, her cheeks filling with a dark shade of red. "You can tell me, Anastasia. We have to be honest with each other or this isn't going to work."

She squirms again looking awfully uncomfortable. _What is she hiding? What's so bad that she won't fucking tell me?  
_"Tell me," I command.

"Well… I've not had sex before, so I don't know." Her voice is small, but I feel as if my whole world has just been awaken. _WHAT! SHE'S A FUCKING VIRGIN…. CHRIST. _I am staring at her, mouth-open completely frozen…  
"Never?" I whisper. She shakes her head.  
"You're a virgin?" I breathe, repeating myself as she nods, flushing again. I close my eyes completely transfixed on what she is saying. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck….  
I open my eyes, glaring at her. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me?" I growl. This is going to be a lot fucking harder than I thought.

* * *

A/N Eeeek the tension on waiting is getting to me too... The next chapter is going to get a lot juicy ;) I'll post in the next couple of days or i'll try and post tomorrow :)

Love you all!

~ Charlotte


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N -** Hi, Everyone! Thank you again to everyone that has posted a review, they mean so much! This actually took longer than i thought but hey, there you go! At least I got it up in 4 days eh? ha! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing this chapter, though it was particually hard writing this chapter in the mind set of a man, with me being a girl that is lmao! Anyways **MAJOR LEMONS! RATED M! **

Disclaimer - All rights belong to E L James

* * *

Chapter Eight

I run both hands through my hair, pacing the room round and round.. _It's not possible. NO. Christ she's a virgin. _  
"I don't understand why you didn't tell me," I castigate her.  
"The subject never came up. I'm not in the habit of revealing my sexual status to everyone I meet. I mean, we hardly know each other." Ha yeah, that's right Anastasia… We hardly know each other, fuck.  
"Well you know a lot more about me now," I snap, my mouth pressed into a hard line. "I knew you were inexperienced, but a virgin!" I run my hand through my hair again, I can't get my head around this… "Hell, Ana I just showed you," I groan. I've just fucking shown her my playroom for pits sake. "May god forgive me? Have you ever been kissed, apart from me?"  
"Of course I have."  
"And a nice young man hasn't swept you off your feet? I don't understand. You're twenty-one, nearly twenty-two. You're beautiful." I run my hand through my hair once more, completely confused and frustrated with the fact that this girl is a virgin. How has she managed to stay celibate for all this time, looking like that. "And you're seriously discussing what I want to do, when you've no experience." My brows knit together. "How have you avoided sex? Tell me, please."  
She shrugs, "No one's really, you know." She shakes her head looking slightly awkward, and it's definitely hard to believe that no one has ever tried to sleep with her, "why are you so angry?" she whispers.  
"I'm not angry with you, I'm angry with myself. I just assumed…" I sigh. I regard her shrewdly and then shake my head. "Do you want to go?" I ask gently, hoping she doesn't but giving her the option.  
"No, unless you want me to go," she murmurs into her hands. _ No, I don't want you to leave. I like you here, Miss Steele. _

"Of course not. I like having you here." I admit, I've never felt like this before. Wanting a girl to stay with me. I frown, why? I glance at my watch, 23:48 beems back at me. "It's late." I turn at look at her. Her mouth trembling slowly, the tooth clenched onto her bottom lip, hesitantly her tounge sweeps its way along, teasing me. "You're biting you lip." My voice is sounds seductive. _I still want her. I want her in my arms, I want to make love to Miss Steele. I want to bite her lip…. _  
"Sorry." _Why is she apologising?  
"_Don't apologise." I breathe, my eyes still locked on her lips, "It's just I want to bite it too, hard."  
My body seems to tremble I want her, I need her. "Come," I murmur  
"What?" she seems shocked.  
"We're going to rectify the situation right now."  
"What do you mean? What situation." She's just not getting it; I need to fuck you Miss Steele.  
"Your situation. Ana, I'm going to make love to you, Now."

"Oh." She holds her breath, perhaps she doesn't want this as much as me…  
"That's if you want to, I mean, I don't want to push my luck." I rumble.  
"I thought you didn't make love. I thought you fucked hard." She swallows, _Oh I do, Miss Steele but right now I couldn't give a flying fuck how we do it I just want to be inside you. I want to hear you scream my name. _

I give her a wicked smile, "I can make an exception, or maybe combine the two, we'll see. I really want to make love to you. Please, come to bed with me. I want our arrangement to work, but you really need to have some idea what you're getting yourself into. We can start you training tonight – with the basics. This doesn't mean I've come over all hearts and flowers, it's a means to an end, but one that I want, and hopefully you do too."  
She flushes, "But I haven't done all the things you require from your list of rules." Her voice very breathy, and slightly hesitant. _Give in to me Anastasia. _  
"Forget the rules. Forget about all those details for tonight. I want you. I've wanted you since you fell into my office, and I know you want me. You wouldn't be sitting here calmly discussing punishment and hard limits if you didn't. Please, Ana, spend the night with me." I beg her, hold out my hand to close the gap between us, I widen my eyes, excitement rushing through me. _Say yes Ana, Say yes… _  
She puts her hand in mine; I pull her into my arms in a swift motion. I can feel her slender body pressed up against mine. I reach up, slowing teasing her with the tip of my fingers slowly stroking the nape of neck gradually letting my hand wind round her hair which is held up in a ponytail, _It won't protect you, Miss Steele. _I pull down gently at the end, forcing her to meet my gaze. Her eyes filled with raw passion. "You are one brave young woman," I whisper. "I am in awe of you." As instant a flush of hot passion shot through me, I leaned down gently placing my lips on her, her lips matching mine, I begin to suck on her lower lip. "I want to bite this lip," I murmur against her mouth, I tug at her lip, forcing her to moan with delight. I smile.

"Please Ana, let me make love to you."  
"Yes." She whispers. I smile triumphantly, _oh Miss Steele; your night has just begun… _I release her, yet still holding onto her left hand, guiding her through the apartment to my bedroom.

My bedroom is quite vast, ceiling high windows, white walls, you know the plain and simple décor. I let go of Anastasia's hand and walk over to one of many chest of drawers near the king-size grey wooden bed. I can feel her eyes on me, watching every move I take. I take off my watch and place it on the chest, then I remove my jacket, and place it on the chair. I step out of my converse shoes slowly, then take off each sock individually, hoping that somehow this will tease little Miss Steele over there. _Virgin…. Who would have known? _I smile to myself a little, _She'll be completely mine… Oh shit, contraception. _I automatically turn and gaze back at Ana, "I assume you're not on the pill."  
She stares blankly at me, like I'm speaking in a foreign language. "I didn't think so." I open the top drawer of the chest and remove a packed of condoms. _Fucking hate these things... eugh. _I gaze at Ana again, this is it. The moment has come for me to take what is mine, since the moment she fell into my office. I stroll my way over to her, feeling powerful, my heart is pounding against my chest, hot flushes racing round in my stomach, weird, "Be prepared," I murmur. "Do you want the blinds drawn?"  
"I don't mind." She whispers, "I thought you didn't let anyone sleep in your bed?"  
"Who says we're going to sleep?" I murmur a little sarcastically.  
"Oh." I continue my way over to her, until finally we are inches apart, staring down into the beauty of her bright blue eyes. I notice that as she hasn't moved, none of her closes had disappeared either. "Let's get this jacket off, shall we?" I say softly, taking hold of the lapels and pulling the jacket off her shoulders, then place it on the chair on top of mine.  
"Do you have any idea how much I want you, Ana Steele?" I whisper, I reach up and run my finger from the edge of her ear lobe; down along her jaw to her chin.  
"Do you have any idea what I'm going to do to you?" I add, creasing her chin with my index finger and thumb. I am hypnotized in a pool of blue as her eyes entrap me pulling me in. I lean down and kiss her, demanding and firm, I put everything into the kiss, wanting to make her feel the way I am feeling, lost, passion, fire burning up from the pit of my stomach, the anxiety is killing me. I want her. I need her. I start unbuttoning her shirt placing small kissing along her jaw, her chin, the corners of her mouth. I peel away her clothes, letting it fall effortlessly to the floor. I stand back wanting to admire the view. There she stands in a pale blue lacy bar, looking absolutely beautiful. "Oh Ana," I breathe. "You have the most beautiful skin, pale and flawless. I want to kiss every single inch of it."  
She flushes. I grasp her hair tie, pulling it free, gasping as her hair cascades down and around her shoulders.

"I like brunettes," both of my hands are lost in her hair, grasping each side of her head. Pulling her too me, pushing my lips against hers coaxing my tongue to swirl around with hers. She moans, and it sends pleasure down to my groin. I put my arms around her, pressing her body against mine squeezing her tightly. One of my hands remains in her hair, the other trailing its way down her spine across her waist until it reaches her behind. My hand flexes and I squeeze gently, my erection fully intact, I hold her against my hips, making her feel me, I languidly push against her, making her moan much more against my mouth. Her hands grip hold of my bicep, her nails digging in, then casually makes their way up to much face then hair, she pulls down, yanking at my hair from the roots, I moan. _Oh Christ... _  
I ease us towards the bed, fighting the urge to push her flat on her back; I release her and drop to my knees. I grab her hips bringing her closer to me; I run my tongue down her stomach, circling her navel; gently I nip my way over her hipbone. "Ahh," she groans, I smirk slightly, her skin is so soft, she pulls again at my hair, I like it. Her breathing is harsh, rapid. I gaze at her, _Oh Miss Steele, you beautiful girl… Be prepared, because I am going to fuck your brains out.  
_I reach up and unbutton her jeans, pulling down the zipper, I don't look away. My hands glide down and around her backside, _mm Miss Steele I want to smack your bottom so hard, it's red, I want to feel the warmth of impact tingling on my hand. _My thumbs now trace the waistband of her jeans, I reach round to her behind, gliding them down slowly, bring the jeans down with my hands. She doesn't take her eyes off mine.

I stop for a second casually licking my lips as I lean in skimming my nose on the inside of her thigh, the room already smells like sex, the heat lingering off both of our bodies. "You smell so good," I murmur as I take a deep breath again. Oh Ana, you beautiful girl. Her body smells of strawberries in the mist of sex. I reach up, tugging the duvet off the bed, pushing her gently with my shoulders, she falls effortlessly on to the bed, her head hitting the mattress, her legs arched up towards the ceiling. I pull out one leg towards me undoing her converse, pulling off her shoe and sock, she balances herself on her elbows, her eyes wild with longing. Without breaking the spell, I keep my eyes locked with hers, I lift her foot by the heel, running my thumbnail along the instep of her foot. She screws her eyes, tilting her head back with a slight gasp. Again I run my thumb down her instep but this time, I lean in, my tongue taking over, followed by my teeth. She groans, he body shakes beneath me, she groans falling back onto the bed, her fingers running through her hair. I chuckle softly. _We haven't even started yet, Miss Steele. _  
"Oh Ana, what I could do to you," I whisper, letting her foot slip through my hand. I remove her other shoe and sock, then stands abruptly removing her jeans.

She is a vision, her hair is now in a lets-have-sex-now sort of do messed up slightly loose over her shoulder. Her body arched up gazing at me in her sexy pale blue bra and knickers. "You're very beautiful, Anastasia Steele. I can't wait to be inside you."  
_This girl is a virgin, though surely she must have a dark side… _"Show me how you pleasure yourself."  
She says nothing, stunned.  
"Don't be coy, Ana, show me," I whisper.  
She shakes her head, confused "I don't know what you mean." Her voice is laced with desire, but with an utter confused expression.  
"How do you make yourself come? I want to see."  
She shakes her head again, _Wha—_"I don't," she mumbles. I raise my eyebrows, _Seriously, Well Miss Steele, be prepared baby. _I shake my head in disbelief, I am completely in awe of her, how can she be completely new to this.  
"Well, we'll have to see what we can do about this." I challenge her. I rip out the button of my jeans, and gradually pull them off, keeping my eyes on Ana the entire time. I kick them off and make my way over to Ana, grasping each of her ankles, forcefully jerking her legs apart and I crawl onto the bed between her legs. I hover above her, silently thinking, _I'm going to rock your world, Ana Steele. _She begins to squirm beneath me; her panting is loud and slightly distracting. _I need to teach her to be quiet.  
_"Keep still," I order, I lean down her body and kiss the inside of her thigh, kissing, sucking and nipping along until I reach her knickers, I plant kisses over the thin material, Ana still wriggling under me.  
"We're going to have to work on keeping you still, baby." I murmur against her skin, blowing softly up past her to stomach then planting kisses across her smooth stomach, her skin is flushed, my hand trails up her side from her hip to her waist, up to her breast. I gaze down at her, as I arch my way up gently cupping her breast in my hand fitting perfectly. "You fit my hand perfectly, Anastasia," I place my index finger into her bra gently yanking it from her breast, freeing her, causally doing the same to the other making the underwire sit nicely below her breast making them swell, aswell as her nipples hardening under my heavy gaze. "Very nice," I whisper appreciating the situation I am in. I blow slightly on her nipples, they are sensitive, Ana raises her back slightly pushing them towards me. I blow onto the other nipple and roll it round under my thumb. Ana groans. Her arms are stretched out on the sheets clasping them with her fingers; I lean down taking her breast into my mouth sucking hard whilst squeezing the other in my palm. Her body arches again, I tug on the end of her nipple with my teeth cause her body to sense up with passion.  
"Let's see if we can make you come like this," I whisper against her skin, I want to be inside her, but I want her to enjoy this, it feels right.  
I continue to assult her nipples, the same routine of massaging, biting and licking all in a circle until she begins to beg me, "Oh… please," her head is tilted back her mouth open as she groans louder, her legs begin to stiffen around me, _Oh baby are you ready? Let go Anastasia. _  
Still tense, her eyes are wide with the unfamiliar sensation. _Oh, Miss Steele this definitely is nothing. _"Let go baby," I murmur. My teeth close round her nipple, with my thumb and finger in sync rubbing and pulling hard at the skin surrounding. I feel her fall apart beneath me, I lean up quickly absorbing her screams in my mouth, taking what is mine, all mine. _Very very responsive. Not sure whether at this point if it's a good or a bad thing, though oh baby I'd love to show her how to control it.  
_I gaze down at her, completely satisfied. Now the real fun is about to begin.  
"You are very responsive," I breathe. "You're going to have to learn to control that, and it's going to be so much fun teaching you how." I kiss her again deeply.  
She is still panting from her orgasm, her first orgasm, which now belongs to me and only me. I move my hand down to her waist, to her hips, cupping her vagina slipping in one finger through the fine lace of her knickers, circling slowly around her clitoris. I close my eyes, _Oh my Anastasia your so wet, I like that, I like that a lot. Mmm baby I want to fuck you so bad right now. _"You're so deliciously wet. God, I want you." I thrust my finger up inside her, she cries out again and I begin to thrust in and out. I palm her clit making her to call out once more, I don't stop I continue to push inside her, the warmth of inside her makes my erection grow, I suddenly sit up tugging her pants off and chucking them somewhere useless on the floor. I pull off my boxer briefs letting me free. _I need to be inside her now. _ I grab the condom which is lying on top of the chest of drawers and swiftly roll it down onto my cock. I move between her legs, spreading them further apart. She eyes down at me, the look of worry hitting her face, "Don't worry," I breath anxiously, my eyes on hers, "You'll expand too," I lean down, placing my hands on either side of her face, so I'm hovering over her, staring down into her eyes, _she's looks frightened, absolutely petrified… does she really want this? _I clench my jaw.  
"You really want this?" I ask softly.  
"Please," she begs.  
"Pull your knees up." I order softly, and too quickly she obeys, _Well I guess there is hope for you yet, Miss Steele. _"I'm going to fuck you now, Miss Steele," I murmur I position myself on top of her as the tip of my cock is about to enter. "Hard," I whisper. Then I'm inside her. Thrusting myself against her.  
"Aargh!" she cries out, her eyes shut. I still automatically. _Mmm yes, Miss Steele. _I smile triumphantly as I break through her virginity. My mouth is slightly open, breathing harsh. I groan. _She's too tight!  
_"You're so tight. You okay?"  
She nods, her eyes wide. Her hands pressed down hard on my forearms, I freeze slightly, _not now, not now. _ I stay still, hoping she'd get use to the sensation so I can begin to move.  
"I'm going to move, baby," I breathe after a moment, my voice sounding a little strained. I ease back slowly, the pour pleasure washes over me, I close my eyes and groan, making myself thrush back into her once more, she cries out my name as her body accepts mine. "More?" I whisper.  
"Yes," she breathes and I thrust into her.  
"Again?"  
"YES." She pleads making me smile, and so I move but this time I don't stop. Shifting onto my elbows so I'm pressing my weight down onto her, I can begin to feel the overwhelming sensation, she raises her hips to meet my every thrust, I gasp. Kissing her deeply as my hands grasp round her head, my teeth pulling down on her lower lip as I continue to move, her sweet scent washing through me as I continue to ease back in. She begins to stiffen as I continue to thrust against her, her body quivers as two beads of sweet leak onto her forehead. She stiffens around me again. "Come for me, Ana." I whisper breathlessly, unravelling at my words she explodes around me calling out my name like she's singing a song for me, just as she splinters into a million pieces the pleasure builds up inside of me, making me shake, as I come I call out her name, thrusting hard, making the most of it as I can. I close my eyes concentration on the warmth surrounding my cock the vibrations of Ana's body makes on me. Then there's only sensation… between me…. Between her then suddenly I still, empty myself into her, calling out her name before collapsing onto her stomach. _That was... wow. _I close my eyes, trying to control my ragged breathing. I open them completely blissed. Pressing my lips to her forehead, this girl has just given her virginity, she is mine. I gently pull myself out of her, she winces at the unfamiliarity, "ooh," _Shit have I hurt her?  
_"Have I hurt you?" I ask ironically, as I lie down besides her propping up on one elbow, I reach out and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, she grins widely at me. _ Mission complete. _  
"You are asking me if you hurt me?" her smile gets bigger and I can't help but return it.  
"The irony is lost on me," I smile sardonically. "Seriously, are you okay?" I relax my face, concerned.  
She stretches out beside me, flopping her hands down the side of her naked body, smiling... Her tousled hair, in a glorious mess, she's lost in her head as her lip curls under her teeth, she bites down hard, send yet again complete passion through me.

"You're biting you lip, and you haven't answered me." I frown. Though she doesn't care about my mood change she turns and glances at me grinning impishly.  
"I'd like to do that again," she whispers. _Oh thank god. _ _Cause I definitely would, Anastasia.  
_"Would you now, Miss Steele?" I say softly, my voice almost sounding seductive, leaning over i kiss the corner of her mouth. "Demanding little thing aren't you?" I press into her, gathering the hair off her face, kissing her bare shoulder. _Mmm so soft-  
_"Why are you wearing your shirt?" she asks. I still, _take it off, Grey she'll stop the questions. _ I glance at my shirt, pain... Scars lurk beneath.

I shuffle out of my shirt, and then lie back down beside her. _Distract her. _ She has her back against mine, my chest hair touching her bare skin. "So you want me to fuck you again?" I whisper in her ear, trailing kisses around her ear and neck, moving my hand slowly down her body to her waist caressing my way down and working my way back up to her cheek touching her lightly, caressing, suddenly changing direction back down between her legs. I circle my fingers at the top of her thigh. "I'm going to take you from behind, Anastasia," all actions follow in an automatically feeling of longing, _I want to be inside her again, I want her sore. She is mine. _With my other hand i grasp the end of her hair, pulling it round my fist and pull down gently, holding her in place. I pinioned her below me, no escape. She is helpless. I smirk.

"You are mine," I whisper. "Only mine. Don't forget it." I say seductively, my erection growing quickly pressing into ana's side.  
My fingers reach round and start to circle round in her clitoris, I blow gently across her face, her eyes closed as my face leans to hers, i start to nip her jaw. _She is intoxicating.  
_"You smell divine," I nuzzle her ear, my hand continuing to rub against her my fingers continue circling round and round grasping the pleasure through my fingers, she is so wet, so ready.  
"Keep still," I order urgently. I insert my thumb into her, rotating round and round picking up the pace, filling both me and her with pleasure, she moans aloud.  
"You like this?" I ask softly, my teeth grazing her outer ear, i flex my thumb slowly inserting into her, round and round...  
She closes her eyes again, I guess trying to control her breathing as she moans inbetween the sighs of pleasure. Yet she just continues to moan, I smile.  
"You're so wet, so quickly. So responsive. Oh Anastasia, I like that. I like that alot." I whisper. She tries to move beneath me. I lock on my position, holding her in place like a loaded gun, I keep up the rhythm of which my thumb is making. _Mmm I want to taste you, Miss Steele. But would you?  
_"Open your mouth," I command, i remove my thumb thrusting it into her mouth. Her eyes fly open, blinking wildly back at me. "See how you taste," I breathe. "Suck me, baby." I press my thumb on her tongue, her mouth closes around me, sucking hard. _So fucking well, I want you to suck my cock, Ana I want to make you gag on me. "_I want to fuck your mouth, Anastasia." My voice is hoarse, "And I will soon." I add whispering into her ear. She moans, biting down hard on my thumb, I gasp, shocked. _Oh look who's a naughty girl then. _I pull down tighter on her hair, forcing her to release me. "Naughty, sweet girl." I whisper, reaching over and grabbing another condom from the chest of drawers. I rip the foil packet with my teeth, building the anxiety between us. I lean down again, putting all of my weight on her , grabbing her hair, giving me all of the control, keeping her still, making myself ready to take her once more.

"We're going to go real, slow this time, Anastasia," I breathe.  
And slowly I ease into her, her bottom pressed up against my back, we are in a spooning position, I push her leg up higher into the air making room for me to enter her, slowly, slowly until i am buried into her again. The sweet sensations of being inside her drives me crazy i want to fuck her brains out, want to make this rough as fuck. I groan loudly, complete frustration taking over, she groans with me i pull back deliberately circles my hips and ease my way back inside her. I repeat this over again and again, claiming my reward. I tease her, "You feel so good," I groan, i feel she begin to quiver the sensation building up inside her. "oh no, baby, not yet." I murmur, the quivering begins to cease i pull back and start again.  
"Oh please," she begs. Her hand covering her face, she is craving release. _ You haven't felt nothing yet, Anastasia. _  
"I want you sore, baby," i murmur, i torment her thrusting back and forth. "Every time you move tomorrow, I want you to be reminded that I've been here. Only me. You are mine."  
She groans, trying to tilt her head back, searching for release. "Please, Christian.," she whispers consumed in her own pleasure.  
"What do you want, Anastasia. Tell me."

She groans again. Teasing I pull out of her and moves back inside her slowly, circling my hips once more.  
"Tell me," i demand.  
"You, please."  
_She wants me, she can have me. _ I increase speed, my breathing becomes more erratic, both insides begin to quiver, i pick up the rhythm. "You. Are. So. Sweet." I murmur between each thrust, "I. Want. You. So. Much." She moans, "You. Are. Mine. Come for me baby,"  
My body her body begins to converse, she comes around me, calling out a muffled version of my name into the mattress, i answer with two sharp thrusts, the sensation rising through me, i find my release, pouring myself into her. I collapse on top of her, burying my hair into her hair. _Mmmm so delicious.._

"Fuck, Ana." I shake my head in disbelief, utterly incredible. I immediately pull out of her, yanking off the used condom. _ God I hate these things... _ i turn back to Ana, smiling brightly, I stare at her, she is so beautiful. Her legs are now pulled up to her naked chest, I lean over her. Her eyes are shut tight. She's drifted off into an exhausted sleep. _Well played, Mr Grey..._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hi Everyone so sorry about the wait... again.. I'm really bad at deadlines oops! I hope you enjoy this chapter there isn't that much S&M but there will in the next chapter! I hope you are all going to review for me cause I love hearing what you say. I have started on the next chapter and will be up as soon as possible! Though I will warn you I have 3 reports to do for college and that for the moment is my priority! I love you all for reading! **

**Hope you enjoy! and remember Read&Review!**

****Disclaimer - All rights belong to E L James

* * *

Chapter Nine

I lie in silence on the bed, for what seems like a long time, the room is now in complete silence with Ana casually muttering the odd word in her sleep, so far it's been random words like 'Socks' and 'Bedding'.

I'm wide awake, staring blankly up at the ceiling, counting each corner of the room over and over again, hoping, and praying, somehow I'd get to sleep.

It's not working, fuck sake. I rise from the bed, gently easing my way out of the room, slipping on some jogging bottoms; I head out into the corridor, glancing back to an unconscious Ana lying naked under a simple white sheet. I sigh deeply my head swimming with the events from only a couple of hours ago, _this girl is mine... I took her virginity... I had 'vanilla'. What is she doing to me..  
_I make my way over to the boudoir grand piano placed in the middle of the room, pulling out the little stool and sitting down, I lift the lid, revealing the ivory and black keys.

Why can't my life ever be so simple?

My fingers skim along the keys, each note carelessly flowing into an oboe concerto by Alessandro Marcello. I lose myself in the sad melody, drowning me in the past... every hit, every scar left by my birth mother and her pimp, I screw my eyes together pushing the memory back, making my shiver. My fingers continue to play as each memory raises to the surface.

I automatically turn round to find Anastasia standing behind me, watching me. I ignore her presence and continue to play, finishing the tune.  
"Sorry," she whispers. "I didn't mean to disturb you."  
I frown, _You were saving me Anastasia. _"Surely, I should be saying that to you," I murmur, I bring the melody to a close, my fingers effortless brushing the keys. I stop and turn back to Ana. I stand, running my fingers through my hair, _I'm so tired. _I glide round the piano to stand besides Ana. Her cheeks flushed, her bright blue eyes wide taking in every stroll I make towards her, her heart shaped lips sitting awkwardly under her tooth biting down on her lower lip, sending sensation of pleasure through me. She is beautiful.

"You should be in bed," I warn.  
"That was a beautiful piece. Bach?" I smirk, clearly she is trying to distract me. _It's not going to work Miss Steele.  
_"Transcription by Bach, but it's originally an oboe concerto by Alessandro Marcello."  
"It was exquisite, but very sad, such a melancholy melody." I smile slightly, _You don't know the half of it Anastasia. _  
I cough, breaking the silence, "Bed," I order. "You'll be exhausted in the morning."  
"I woke and you weren't there."  
"I find it difficult to sleep, and I'm not used to sleeping with anyone," I murmur. I place my arm on her slim shoulders, gently guiding her back to the bedroom.  
"How long have you been playing? You play beautifully." The question somehow takes me by surprise.  
"Since I was six." I say honestly, however I tend to not dwell on the past.  
"oh."  
"How are you feeling?" I ask as we reach the bedroom, switching on the sidelight.  
"I'm good."  
I glance down at the bed, proof of her lost virginity, the proof that she is officially mine. That I was here, the blood on the sheets is enough proof of the events of last night, that make me smile.  
"Well, that's going to give Mrs Jones something to think about?" I move to stand in front of her, placing my hand under chin, jerking her head up so her eyes meet mine. She glances down eagerly at my chest, reaching towards my chest.

_**Pain. Burning sensation on my chest as another cigarette is pressed against my skin.**  
_I automatically step back, out of Ana's reach. "Get into bed," I say sharply. I take a deep breath, "I'll come and lie down with you." She drops her hand which was lingering in mid-air down to her waist. I turn away from her, walking over to the drawer, pulling out a T-shirt.  
Ana is still standing by the door watching every step I take, "Bed," I order again. She climbs into the bed, covering up the bloody mess of her virginity. I clamber in beside her, wrapping my arms around her so she is facing away from me. I kiss her hair, breathing in her delicious scent.  
"Sleep, sweet Anastasia," I murmur, she closes her eyes. I try to forget the odd sensation in my chest, the familiar ache. I sigh against Ana's unconscious body, before I drift off into an exhausted sleep.

It's 10 o'clock when I finally awake from the best sleep I've had in years, the light fills the room, I stretch up, noticing the Ana has gone. I jump out of bed automatically, where the fuck is she? Has she gone? I freeze in the door pane as I hear the most out of tune sound lingering through the hall, _Oh Miss Steele, what a terrible talent you possess. _ I through the apartment searching for the tuneless noise ringing in my ears, I smile to myself as I see Anastasia dancing around the kitchen, her hair transformed into two pigtails, iPod headphones in the pocket of one of my shirts. She is shaking her hips uncontrollable, her long, slim naked legs swaying from side to side as she makes her way round the kitchen. _I want her. I need her. _

She puts bacon under the grill, and automatically turns round. Ana's face reddens as she notices me staring; she pulls the shirt closer to her body, the slight water stains, exposing her naked skin. She pulls the headphones out of her ears.  
"Good morning, Miss Steele. You're very energetic this morning."  
"I-I slept well," she stutters, though I try and hide my very appealing smile.  
"I can't imagine why." With me waking her up with midnight piano sessions, though I managed to sleep amazingly well last night. For the first time since I was a child in fact. I frown, "So did I after I came back to bed."  
"Are you hungry?" she asks distracting me.  
"Very." I ask staring at her, the buttons of the shirt popping open revealing her beautiful skin.  
"Pancakes, bacon, and eggs?"  
"Sounds great."  
"I don't know where you keep your placemats." She shrugs, placing a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"I'll do that. You cook. Would you like me to put some music on so you can continue your…er…dancing?" I smile widely as she blushes red, staring down at her fingers embarrassed. _I like the way I effect you, Miss Steele. _"Please, don't stop on my account. It's very entertaining." I say, amused. She purses her lips, turning a little aggressively and beings to whisk the eggs. Her high school pigtails staring back at me, beckoning me forward, with one stride after another until I'm right behind her. I reach out, tugging one the end of the left pigtail down gently as I breathe in her ear, "I love these," I take a pause moving to her other ear, whilst blowing on the nip of her neck, "They won't protect you."

"How would you like your eggs?" she asks sharply, I smile.

"Thoroughly whisked and beaten." I smirk, she turns back to what she was doing trying to hide a smile. It makes me smile even wider. I get the placemats out of the drawer near the cooker and place them on the breakfast bar. I watch Ana, as she pours the mix into a pan, flipping over the pancakes one by one. She pulls out the bacon turning them over and puts it back under the grill.  
I go off and get the orange juice out of the fridge pouring it into two tall glasses and place them on the counter. I move round Anastasia and put on the coffee pot. _Oh, she doesn't like coffee? _  
"Would you like tea?" I turn to see her watching me.  
"Yes, please. If you have some." She grabs two plates out of the cupboard and places them in the oven. I stare at her as she bends over, her round bare ass shooting up at me. _Oh, Miss Steele you are full of surprises. _ I turn away reaching for Twinning's English Breakfast Tea out of the cupboard.  
"Bit of a foregone conclusion, wasn't I?" I turn back, her lips pursed and both hands stretched behind her grabbing hold of the kitchen surface.  
"Are you? I'm not sure we've concluded anything yet, Miss Steele." I murmur, _especially since you're looking absolutely irresistible right now. _She nods getting back to serving the breakfast. I pop a tea bag in a pot, pouring in the boiling water and carrying it over to the breakfast bar.

I stand by the bar as I wait for Anastasia to finish what she is doing, she meets my eye as I wait for her to sit down. "Miss Steele." I say motioning to the bar stools.  
"Mr Grey." She nods in acknowledgement.  
"Just how sore are you?" I ask curiously, _because I seriously to be inside you again. I want to feel your pleasure Anastasia.  
_"Well, to be truthful, I have nothing to compare this to," she snaps, "Did you wish to offer your commiserations?" she asks bitter sweetly, I try to hold back a smile at her feisty comment.  
"No. I wondered if we should continue your basic training." I say smiling, whilst popping a bit of bacon and pancake in my mouth._ Mmm boy she can cook. _ I hear a groaning noise from beside me, I notice she isn't eating. I grit my teeth. "Eat, Anastasia." I say dominantly. "This is delicious, incidentally." I smile at her.  
She takes a forkful of omelette, though she is completely distracted by something else altogether, she gasps a little letting her tooth graze her bottom lip over and over again. A sharp passionate sensation spreads throughout me, I hold myself together wanting nothing more than throwing all of this food to one side and fucking her right here, right now. "Stop biting you lip. It's very distracting, and I happen to know you're not wearing anything under my shirt, which makes it even more distracting." She releases her lip, and dunks the teabag around in the pot.

"What sort of basic training did you have in mind?" She asks, taking me off guard, her voice is a little higher than usual.  
"Well, as you're sore, I thought we could stick to oral skills." I say honestly, Ana chokes on her tea that barely touched her lips, and turns to stare at me, her eyes wide and mouth gaping. There is a slight weezing sound coming from her, I gently pat her on the back passing over the orange juice. _Shit.. Perhaps she wants to leave. Why did I have to say anything. Why am I fretting about this, Christ she is a future Sub hopefully. Pull yourself together Grey. _  
"That's if you want to stay," I add, she watches me again, her breathing slowing rushed.  
"I'd like to stay for today. If that's okay. I have work tomorrow."  
I feel relief, _yes! _ "What time do you have to be at work tomorrow?"  
"Nine." _Oh plenty of time for some fun today then, Anastasia.  
_"I'll get you to work by nine tomorrow."  
I see her frown, _what? What have I said?  
_"I'll need to go home tonight – I need clean clothes."  
"We can get you some here."  
Part of me doesn't want her to leave; she's quite, dead quite. I face her as he lip is once again secure by her tooth. I grasp her chin, tugging it so her lip is released. "What is it?" I ask.  
"I need to be home this evening." She whispered. _Oh fine! _ My mouth sets in a hard line, irritated.  
"Okay, this evening." I say reluctantly, "Now eat your breakfast."  
She just stares at her food as I put the last of mine in my mouth slavering the last bite. "Eat, Anastasia. You didn't eat last night."  
"I'm really not hungry," she whispers.  
My eyes narrow, _she will eat something! Christ, she doesn't know what starvation really feels like. She will eat it or I will force it into her. _ "I would really like you to finish your breakfast."  
"What is it with you and food?" she blurts out, as my frown deepens.  
"I told you, I have issues with wasted food. Eat!" I snap. Feeling frustrated and hurt. I watch her as she picks up her fork and begins to eat slowly. I relax slightly as she makes her way through her breakfast. I wait for her to finish, and then I pick up her plate take it to the sink.  
"You cooked, I'll clear."  
"That's very democratic."  
"Yes," I frown. "Not my usual style. After I've done this, we'll take a bath.  
"Oh, okay." She says. Before I can say anything else, a ringing fills the room.

Ana picks up her phone. "Hi." I watch her as she makes her way to the balcony, phone glowed to her ear. She opens her glass doors and makes her way outside. I begin washing the dishes letting them rinse under the water, washing off all of the studs and placing them on the side, I grab a tea-towel and dry and put them away. I grab the ingredients scattered around the kitchen putting them back in the right places, before I know it Ana was back. " The NDA, does it cover everything?" she asks curiously.  
"Why?" I turn and gaze at her as I put the Twinning's away in the cupboard.  
"Well, I have a few questions, you know, about sex." She flushes, staring down at her fingers. "And I'd like to ask Kate." Her head still down clearing not wanting to meet my eye.  
"You can ask me."  
"Christian, with all due respect…" Her voice fades, _What why can't you ask me? She knows my past. I can answer any question she wants me to. _ "It's just about mechanics. I won't mention the Red Room of Pain."  
I raise my eyebrows. _Red Room of Pain? Never heard that one before. _"Red Room of Pain? It's more about pleasure, Anastasia. Believe me," I say, "Besides, your roommate is making the beast with two backs with my brother. I'd rather you didn't."  
"Does your family know about your… um, predilection?"  
"No. It's none of their business." I stride towards her until I'm standing within touching distance. "What do you want to know?" I ask, running my fingers gently down her cheek to her chin, I tilt her head back so I am locked with her beautiful blue eyes. She squirms under my touch, edging her way forward.  
"Nothing specific at the moment," she whispers.  
"Well, we can start with: How was last night for you?" I ask anxiously.  
"Good," she murmurs.  
_Good? _I smile lightly. "Me, too," I murmur back. "I've never had vanilla sex before. There's a lot to be said for it. But then, maybe it's because it's with you." I run my thumb across her lower lip, she trembles beneath my touch. "Come, let's have a bath." I lean down and kiss her. My heart leaps. She tastes amazing, I draw back reaching out my hand and she takes it, as I lead her to the bathroom.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N - Hi everyone hope you all had a good Christmas! here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy! Please Read and Review!

* * *

Chapter Ten

I drop her hand as we reach the bedroom; I walk straight into the bathroom and lean over the egg-shaped bath turning on the faucet on the tiled wall. I pour some jasmine bubble lotion through the warm water and place the bottle back on the shelf. I stand and turn towards Ana, who is leaning against the door frame. All of my concentration is on her; I peel off my t-shirt and chuck it to the floor.

"Miss Steele." I hold out my hand, she is wide eyed, her arms wrapped round herself she steps forward taking my hand. I lead her to the bath, helping her step in one foot after the other, with my shirt still wrapped securely round her body she lowers herself into the hot water.  
"Turn round, and face me," I order gently. I watch her closely as she does what I say. _ Good girl. _ As the water stills around her body, her tooth clenches down onto her lip as she watches me. I get that feeling again, longing sensation in my groin. _Oh fuck me. _  
"I know that lip is delicious, I can attest to that, but will you stop biting it?" I say through clenched teeth, trying to dye down the sensation, preventing my entire urge to fuck her right here in the tub. "Your chewing it makes me want to fuck you, and you're sore, okay?" I say honestly. She gasps as she automatically unlocks her lip. "Yeah," I challenge. "Get the picture?" I glare at her whilst she nods frantically back at me. "Good."  
I reach into the breast pocket of the shirt Ana is wearing and I take out the iPod, placing it by the sink. "Water and iPods –not a clever combination," I mutter. I then reach down into the water grabbing the hem of the shirt and lifting it over Anastasia's shoulders. I stand back taking in all of her beauty… she is absolutely stunning. Ana flushes red and head tilts down to her fingers placed in her lap, insecure.  
"Hey," she peeks back at me; I cock my head to the side. "Anastasia, you're a very beautiful woman, the whole package. Don't hang your head like you're ashamed. You have nothing to be afraid of, and it's a joy to stand here and gaze at you." I take her chin in my palm, tilting her head so she is again staring back at me; I am so close to her, she starts to kneel up towards me. "You can sit down now." She scoots back down into the water, she takes a deep breathe breathing in the sweet smell of jasmine lingering in the air.  
"Why don't you join me?" she asks, her eyebrow slightly tilted an inch higher, challenging me. _ I accept, Miss Steele… Oh I accept. _  
"I think I will. Move forward," I order, stripping out of my PJ bottoms and I climb in behind Ana. The water rises as I ease my weight down into the water, my legs graze over Ana's, I stretch my feet apart, widening Anastasia's legs along with me. I run my nose along her neck inhaling deeply in the smell of sex and jasmine. "You smell so good, Anastasia." I whisper into her skin, her body trembles slightly, her head tilts back towards me.

I grab the bottle of body wash from the shelf beside the bath, squirting some into my hand. I rub my hands together creating soft foam lather, I close my hands round her neck, massaging the soap into her neck and shoulders, she groans at my touch causing me to smile.  
"You like that?" I say softly.  
"Hmmm." I move down her arms, down to her underarms, scrubbing gently. I glide across her chest as I begin to caress her breasts, I cup them circling gently, I hold on as her head dips back to lean on my shoulder. _Oh god, I want her so bad! _ I feel my erection stiffening as she presses her body closer to mine. I glide my hand down to her stomach, her harsh breath getting louder, _Oh I like that sound Anastasia. You are mine, mmm all mine. _I stop and turn to get a wash cloth as she wiggles down in front of me, sinking further in the bath. Ana rests her hands on my thighs, squeezing down gently as I squeeze more shower gel onto the washcloth; I lean down around her moving my hand in between her legs continuously circulating my hand against her. My fingers enter her under the washcloth pulse in and out of her, Ana's hips start moving thrusting against my hand, picking up on the rhythm. Her head leans against my shoulder once more as her eyes roll back into her head, she is overcome with pleasure and all I want to do right now is fuck her so hard she knows I've been there.  
"Feel it, baby," I whisper into her ear, as she begins to quiver. I gently graze my teeth along her earlobe. "Feel it for me."

"Oh … please," She whispers her legs stiffen undermine, it brings me joy as I watch Ana hold on to the orgasm that is waiting to release, but sometimes I like to be mean. "I think you're clean enough now," I murmur in her ear, stopping and pulling the cloth from her.  
Anastasia's breathing is ragged, "Why are you stopping?" she gasps, almost snapping. _Cause baby I have other plans for you.  
"_Because I have other plans for you, Anastasia." She looks confused which makes me smile, I grasp my erection. "Turn around. I need washing, too," she turns looking shocked as her mouth drops open. "I want you to become well acquainted, on first name terms if you will, with my favourite and most cherished part of my body. I'm very attached to this." I swiftly move my hand up and down, she looks down then back up to meet my eyes, I give her my most wicked grin, enjoying her slightly astounded expression. She swallows, and then automatically smiles a sneaky smile like she has something up her sleeve. _Why, Miss Steele_ _shows me all of your tricks_. She grabs the shower gel from beside me, squirting some into her hand and rubbing her hands together to create the foam. She doesn't take her eyes off mine, my mouth goes dry as she deliberately for my benefit bites her bottom lip, then runs her tongue across it. My eyes widen as she reaches out taking hold of me, replacing my hands, I close my eyes briefly as she squeezes. _Ow. _ I place my hands over hers. "Like this," I whisper, moving my hands up and down gripping her fingers tightly around me. I close my eyes as she begins to pick up the pace, the sensation is running through me. My breathing begins to become uneven, the pressure of the orgasm building up, I open my eyes wide with passion, "That's right, baby." I release her hand letting her do all the work; I close my eyes again, letting myself into the sensation. I flex my hips slightly angling them towards Ana as she grasps me tighter. _Mmm this is so good, fuck! _ A low moan escapes my lips. My mouth parts as I feel the end coming every inch of my tightening.  
Suddenly I feel Ana's mouth wrapped round me, sucking harder and harder. My eyes open wide at the sight of her leaning over me. "Whoa… Ana." At the sound of my voice she sucks harder, _Holy shit.. this is good.. Far far too good. Christ Ana. Fuck. _"Christ!" I groan, closing my eyes again. She moves down pushing me into her mouth, I groan as my eyes roll to the back of my head, this is so erotic, _mmm baby. _ I feel her tongue twirl round the tip of my cock, then slowly making its way down. I reach up and grab hold of her pigtails, and she really starts to move.  
"Oh…. Baby… that .. feels.. so.. good," I murmur. She sucks harder, my head tilted back leaning against the tiled wall. I feel her push her lips over her teeth, _ oh jesus. Feels so good! _ My erection pushes deeper into her mouth, my breathing hisses through my teeth, and I groan loudly as Ana pushing me further.  
"Jesus. How far can you go?" I whisper. Then again she surprises me I fill her mouth until I feel the back of her throat. _Holy fuck! _ The sensation building and building as she goes deeper and deep, every caress of her tongue just sweet as the first time, I need to let go, now. "Anastasia, I'm going to come in your mouth," I breathe warning her, "If you don't want me to, stop now." I thrust my hips again; as she pushes harder, I'm near the end but just as I'm about to come Ana grazes her teeth, which tips me over the edge, _Oh you kinky beautiful girl. _I open my eyes wide, crying out as I find my release pouring myself into her mouth. She leans back her mouth freeing me as she swallows. Her chest is moving up and down as she smiles triumphantly. She swallowed. "Don't you have a gag reflex?" I ask, completely surprised. "Christ, Ana…that was…good, really good. Unexpected though." I frown, completely overwhelmed. "You know, you never cease to amaze me." She smiles, biting her lip, I'm guessing on purpose. I am completely under her spell. I eye her suspiciously. _Perhaps she has done this before.. fuck. _"Have you done that before?"  
"No." she answers honestly.  
"Good." I smile, _Another first… mmm I like this situation. "_Yet another first, Miss Steele." I can't believe this has happened, little miss innocent, a virgin yesterday. I look towards her appraisingly, "Well, you got an A in oral skills. Come, let's go to bed, I owe you an orgasm."  
I quickly leap out of the bath, I grab a towel of the rack and tie it round my waist. I'm impressed, still on a high from the blowjob, I reach out my hand to naked Anastasia, her slender body amazingly flawless. I long to touch her, and soon I will. I hold out a large white towel for Ana to walk into, she climbs out of the bath, her hand in mine and I wrap her in the towel. I yank the towel towards me bring just inches apart, pulling her into my arms. I kiss her hard, pushing all of my satisfaction into this one kiss before I blow her tiny inexperienced world apart. I push my tongue into her mouth absorbing all of her exquisite taste. Her arms being to fidget, I clasp them tighter to her side, aware my chest is still bare, I try to distract her. I pull away, placing my hands on either side of her face, getting lost in the blue in her eyes. _I need her to say yes. Everything I am feeling I want her to share it with me. What do I need to do to convince her, please Anastasia, please…?  
_"Say yes," I whisper passionately, she frowns confused by my words.  
"To what?"  
"Yes to our arrangement. To being mine. Please, Ana," I plead resting my head against hers. I kiss her again, more tenderly than before, so not my style. But she is bring out the worst in me. I stand back out of reach as I continue to stare at her. I reach out and take her hand, leading her back to the bedroom.

In the bedroom, I turn and stare down at her, "Trust me?" I ask. She nods curiously wide-eyed waiting impatiently for my next move.  
"Good girl," I breath, my thumb traces the line of her bottom lip. I turn and walk away from her, walking into the closet I go in and take the first tie I find, it's a silver-gray silk.  
I walk back over to Anastasia, looking slightly confused. "Hold your hands together in front of you," I order peeling off the towel and let it fall to the floor. She does as shes told and I give myself a tiny hi5 in my head, _she takes orders rather nicely. _ I binds her wrists together with the tie knotting it tightly so I know she won't be able to realise it. One of the many perks Elena taught me. I feel Ana's frantic pulse beat against my skin, her eyes still wide as she takes in what I am doing. I grab the end of one of her pigtails, my fingers running through the slight damn ends, stunning. "You look so young with these," I murmur. As I move closer towards her she takes a step back until she reaches the edge of the bed, I drop the towel that is securely round my waist, I don't hesitate, I all I show is need, wanting with my eyes on hers in a complete bliss of desire. "Oh, Anastasia, what shall I do to you?"I whisper lowering her onto the bed, I lie besides her; pulling her hands above her head, my mind is full of glorious ideas of my sexperties but as she is new, this is back to the basics. "Keep your hands up here, don't move them, understand?" Her eyes burn into mine, giving absolute no indication that she understands. "Answer me," I demand softly.  
"I won't move my hands." She sounds breathless, completely unprepared for what I'm about to do.  
"Good girl," I murmur, I deliberately lick my lips slowly. I star into her eyes watching my every move as I lean down and plant a kiss upon her smooth lips.  
"I'm going to kiss you all over, Miss Steele," I say grasping her chin, pushing it up, allowing me full access to her throat. I glide my lips from the tip of her ear lobe down to the base of her throat, kissing; nipping and sucking until I reach the dip of her neck to her collar bone. Her body responses to my seduction, her slight groaning and the movement of her hips squirming beneath me, her hands in my hair, her fingers grasping me to her. I break through her force, grabbing her hands and placing them back above her head. "Don't move your hands, or we just have to start all over again," I scold as I begin the tender teasing all over again. "I want to touch you," I feel her body arch up to meet my lips, her flesh warm under my kiss. Her voice is all breathy and desperate, I roll my eyes, "I know," I murmur back between kisses. "Keep your hands above your head," I order forcefully. I stop what I am doing staring at her until she gets the fucking message. Her arms rest back down onto the bed as her arms follow. I grasp her chin as I hover over her as I kiss her throat once more. _She is so frustrating, why can't she do as she is told! _ I push the thought out of my mind, running my hands down her baby soft body, my fingers grasp round her breasts as I push my nose into the nape of her neck.

I gradually move my body down hers, the tip of my nose not leaving her body, casually guiding my way down south. I suck and bite down on each of her nipples as they harden beneath my, _ mmm baby, feel this. Scream my name. _All of a sudden, Ana's hips begin to react again. "Keep still." I warn again, I continue down her stomach to her navel, swirling the tip of my tongue inside, then gradually grazing my teeth down her belly. "Hmmmm, you are so sweet, Miss Steele." My nose laces round her pubic hair, I bite and suck her until I see little red marks appear showing where I've been. I ache to be inside her, she divine smell exploding in my nostrils. _I need you, Miss Steele. Let me pleasure you. _ Suddenly I sit up, crouching onto my knees on the floor at the bottom of the bed. I grab her feet yanking them apart, spreading her legs wide.  
I take hold of her left foot, bending her knee, I place her foot near my mouth; planting kisses along each of her toes, then her ankle until I gradually bite down on the pad, then I run my tongue up the instep of her foot. Her body reacts almost immediately. I can feel her wanting to release but it's early. Far too early. I then begin on the right foot replaying every moment.  
"Oh, please." She cries out . I smirk as I bite her little toe.  
"All good things, Miss Steele." I breathe.  
This time I don't stop I head straight towards her sex, I press my nose against her thigh, pushing her thighs apart as I begin sucking and kissing the inside of her thigh, Anastasias breathing increases loudly; her body slightly shaking under my hands. I still, waiting for her to calm down. If she doesn't it will be over before I've even started. She sits up awkwardly raising her head to look at me, I hold her gaze, _ wow. _ "Do you know how intoxicating you smell, Miss Steele?" I murmur, I take a deep breath as my nose inhales her sweet sex smell, I keep my eyes trained on hers as my nose runs through her pubic hair. Her cheeks flushes red, and she closes her eyes. Her head drops down as she collapses onto the bed with her back arched slightly. I blow gently on the base of her vagina, her hips thrusting towards my face. " I like this," I say gently pulling at her pubic hairs. " Perhaps we'll keep this."  
"Oh… Please." She begs. _ I love the way she begs me… hmm baby. _ "Hmmm… I like it when you beg me, Anastasia." She groans as I smile, I pull her legs apart, widening them as I being to lick her clitoris. I begin a circled motion, easing my way into her. _She tastes so good! _ I pull back as she groans again. "Tit for tat is not my usual style, Miss Steele," I whisper as I blow up and down her. "But you've pleased me today, and you will be rewarded." I grin wickedly. I hold down her thighs as my tongue meets her clitoris again. "Aargh!" she moans, I continue to swirl my tongue around her, again and again. I push my finger inside her, picking up the pace. I taste her sweet discharge around my tongue. _Mmmm. _ I move my fingers faster in a wide circle, stretching her, pulling at her closer to me with my tongue mirroring my actions, around and around; faster and faster. She groans, her breathing is hashed. "Oh baby I love how you are wet for me." _Oh baby… oh baby. _ She cries out her climax with my name lingering on her lips. I reach over for the condom that is on the floor. I rip open the packet, _I need to fuck her.. now! _ As I get of my knees, her legs are still wide I ram myself inside her, gently beginning to move. _So good. _ "How's this?" I breathe  
"Fine. Good." She answers. I move faster, harder thrusting into her over and over… pushing into her pulling her closer. I feel the sensation in the pit of my stomach waiting for release. I close my eyes obsorbing all of the goodness. This intense fucking, is driving me crazy. Her breathing increases, _"_Come for me, baby." I whisper harshly into her ear, as she comes around me.  
"Thank fuck." I whisper, I thrust once more before finding the release of my own, I groan pouring myself inside her. I still as I collapse on top of her. I begin to ease of out of as Anastasia's tied arms wrap round my neck holding me. Our eyes locked. I lean up on my elbows staring down at her. _I want this to happen.. Please be my sub Anastasia. Please. _ "See how good we are together?" I murmur. "If you give yourself to me, it will be so much better. Trust me Anastasia, I can take you places you don't even know exsist." I lean down, resting my forehead against hers, my nose strokes against hers.

The silence in the room is brief as voices from the hallway echo into the room, I turn my head to face the door.  
_"But if he's still in bed, then he must be ill. He's never in bed at this time. Christian never sleeps in."  
"Mrs. Grey, please."  
"Taylor. You cannot keep me from my son."  
"Mrs. Grey, he's not alone."  
"What do you mean he's not alone?"  
"He has someone with him."  
"Oh…" _I stare blankly at Ana as I can't condeem the conversation that is happening in the hall.  
I blink rapidly, wide-eyed with humour down at Anastasia. "Shit! It's my mother!"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - IM SOOOOOOO SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN FAR TO LONG TO UPDATE! ****My memory stick was lost with the original chapter on it; plus I have had ALOT of work to do with college!**

ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS MEAN THE WORLD TO ME! THANKYOU SO SO MUCH! :)

Please Read and Review what you think of this chapter, I really would appreciate what you think! :P 

**All rights belong to E.L James**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

As soon as my feet touch the ground, I'm in a swamp of unfamiliar panic. _My mother, shit! _

So how are you going to do this Grey? _Hey Mum, This is Anastasia my girlfriend. Yes; Girlfriend. .. _I run my hands through my hair pulling myself together as I catch Ana staring at me. I pull the condom off and throw it into the wastebasket.  
"Come on, we need to get dressed- that's if you want to meet my mother." I can't help but smile. Yes she should meet my mother; out of all the subs that I've been with, Anastasia; unfortunate timing as it is, should meet my mother. I lean over to Ana stroking her cheek before abruptly leaping off the bed pulling on my jeans which are scattered across the room and pulling them on commando.  
"Christian –I can't move." My grin widens as I see her helplessly tied up against my bed, _oh Miss Steele I could picture you there forever. _  
As I remove the tie, a woven pattern has imprinted into Ana's skin. _So sexy. _ I gaze at her with so much passion, that I honestly can't believe that my mother is in the other room. I kiss Ana's forehead quickly beaming at her. "Another first."

"I have no clean clothes in here." I can tell by Anastasia's voice by the sudden strike of panic. "Perhaps I should stay here."  
"Oh no you don't," I threaten; _she must come out with me. Now! _ "You can wear something of mine." I pull on a white T-Shirt from the ground and place it over my head. _ Oh shit, how am I going to explain this situation? Thank Christ Taylor stopped her. _I run my hand through my hair again, noticing, Ana completely frozen on the bed, staring right at me. "Anastasia, you could be wearing a sack and you'd look lovely. Please don't worry. I'd like you to meet my mother. Get dressed. I'll go and calm her down." _Though she can't take her sweet time doing so; Mother would get very suspicious then. _ "I will expect you in that room in five minutes, otherwise I'll come and drag you out of here myself in whatever you're wearing. My T-shirts are in this drawer. My shirts are in the closet. Help yourself." I glance at her reluctantly,_ perhaps I should wait until shes dress and we both face, Mother together… _

_No… Get the fuck out there, Grey. _

As I close the door to the bedroom, I sigh deeply before I see the incredulous look on my mother's face. This impeccable woman who brought me up stands only meters away from me, both of her hands clutching a small, black handbag.

"Hello, Mother." I say, causally planting a kiss on her cheek. Her hands linger in front of her away from any form of touching. I appreciate it.  
"Hello, darling." She smiles wickedly, like an untold secret has been revealed and she is overwhelmed. "So... A girl?"  
"Of course, a girl." I roll my eyes at the attempts of my mother's humour. So I don't usually allow my subs or women for that matter met my family. I don't show any attempts of being with a women.  
"Okay," She says quickly, grinning at me.

I shake my head as I lead her to the couch, she sits at the leg as I lean back comfortably against the leather. Her head turns swiftly to my bedroom door eagerly. I smile at her interest of the mysterious creative that is changing in my bedroom. I smile.

"So, Mother how have you been?" I ask, pulling her attention back to me.  
"I'm very well, Christian dear. Oh!" she gasps with a sudden realization, "Flynn messaged me the other day dear, he hasn't heard from you in a while." I narrow my eyes. _Fuck Flynn.  
_"Well I've been rather busy with Business and such lately, Mother. I'll call him tomorrow."

At that moment, with impeccable timing, I see Anastasia's silhouette from the corner of my eye. I raise to my feet ignoring my Mothers muttering words, with my complete focus on little Miss Steele. Her sex'd up hair now pulled back into one sleek ponytail, her eyes wide with amusement and scandal. She is dressed in the same clothes as yesterday, but who the hell cares. She looks amazing.  
"Here she is." I say, Ana's eyes trace the floor as she makes her way over to us, I reach out my arm as she steps into it.

I turn to see my Mother's reaction, her butter wouldn't melt megawatt smile stretches across her face approvingly. "Mother, this is Anastasia Steele. Anastasia, this is Grace Trevelyan-Grey."  
"What a pleasure to meet you," Mother murmurs with a stunned sigh of relief in her voice. I roll my eyes automatically at the insane surprise of my relationship in her voice.  
"Dr. Trevelyan-Grey." Ana murmurs back.  
"Call me Grace." She smiles. I frown. _Christ make it obvious, Mother. _"I am usually Dr. Trevelyan, nd Mrs. Grey is my mother-in-law." She winks at Ana. "So how did you two meet?" she turns her head towards me, questioningly trying her hardest to hide her curiosity.  
"Anastasia interviewed me for the student paper at WSU because I'm conferring the degrees there this week."  
"So you are graduating this week?" my Mother asks Ana.  
"Yes." Ana mutters, I frown and all of a sudden a cell phone starts to ring, _Who the fuck is that!  
_"Excuse me." Ana mumbles and wonders off into the kitchen to answer the call. I know my Mother is talking to me, I can hear her muffled words as 'she's nice', and 'Elliot Called'; but I'm not listening. My attention is on the girl standing in the kitchen.  
_"Look, Jose, now's not a good time." _ She turns and glances at me as she says his name. That damn fucking Photographer ruining everything. I stare impassively at Ana ignoring my Mother's words. I feel the swarm of jealousy raging within me; that fucking twat isn't getting what is mine. Anastasia is MINE.

She hangs up and makes her way back over to us. I study her face trying to work out what is going through her head. Nothing, fucking nothing. Usually she wears her feelings on her sleeve, but why does one call from the fucking photographer change that. I hear the end of what Mother was saying, something about Elliot and me being around..  
"Did he now?" I murmur still gazing at Anastasia.  
"I thought we might have lunch together, but I can see you have other plans, and I don't want to interrupt your day." Mother walks back over to the couch and picks up her cream coats slinging it over her arm. She reaches up and offers her cheek which I plant a kiss on hastily.  
"I have to drive Anastasia back to Portland."  
"Of course, darling. Anastasia, it's been such a pleasure. I do hope we meet again." She turns and holds out her hand for Ana to take. At that moment Taylor appears from his study.  
"Mrs. Grey?"  
"Thank you, Taylor." And then they are gone.

I am still furious, glaring at Ana.  
"So the photographer called?"  
"Yes."  
"What did he want?" I hiss between my clenched teeth.  
"Just to apologize, you know – for Friday." I narrow my eyes, _sure that's all he wants from you Anastasia, not a quickie or you to be his. Oh god no.  
_"I see."

"Mr Grey, there's an issue with the Darfur shipment." Taylor interrupts. _Christ this is all I fucking need. _I nod curtly back at him.  
"Charlie Tango back at Boeing Field?"  
"Yes, sir." He murmurs a goodbye to Ana then leaves.  
"Does he live here Taylor?"  
"Yes." I say through a clipped tone. And I ignore her heading over to the kitchen and pick up my BlackBerry, scrolling through the contacts until I find Ros's number.

"Ros, what's the issue?" I snap!  
_"The security is low at the drop of site, Sir. They still want it to be a delivery." _As I listen to the chaos on the phone I watch Ana looking around the apartment wondrously. _Can't she tell I'm fucking furious at her? _  
"I'm not having either crew put at risk. No, cancel… We'll air-drop instead."  
_"Ok, Sir I'll go and arrange that now."  
_"Good." I hang up the phone, _this can't go on any longer, and she can't disobey me like this! _

I narrow my eyes and head towards my office, one quick glance at Ana and I know what I am going to do. As I enter the room I take the printed sheets of paper containing the contract and place it into a large brown envelope. Hurriedly I head back to the living room, Ana hasn't moved an inch, and she is twiddling her thumbs in the centre of the room just where I left her.  
"This is the contract. Read it, and we'll discuss it next weekend. May I suggest you do some research, so you know what's involved." _This is how it's going to be; no emotional shit coming in to ruin everything. That's it… she will be your sub Grey. The sooner she signs the more chance of keeping her mine. Just mine. _"That's if you agree, and I really hope you do," I say little softer yet more anxious.  
"Research?"  
"You'll be amazed what you can find on the Internet," I murmur. She goes silent, completely dead behind the eyes, silent. "What is it?" I asks, cocking my head to the side.  
"I don't have a computer. I usually use the computers at school. I'll see if I can use Kate's laptop." _Don't think that is a very good idea… _  
"I'm sure I can … er, lend you one. Get your things, we'll drive back to Portland and grab some lunch on the way. I need to dress." I hand over the envelope and turn to walk to my bedroom.  
"I'll just make a call," she murmurs, I turn to face her and frown.  
"The photographer?" I clench my jaw, my eyes narrowing. She just stands there and blinks at me. "I don't like to share, Miss Steele. Remember that." I say as a warning; I give her one lasting look before heading to the bedroom.

Once I'm inside, I throw my blackberry as it hits the pillow. So much frustration over one tiny little man, who wants his way with Miss Steele. _Ahhhhhh fuck sake!  
_I grab a bag and put throw some clothes in it for this week for the Heathman, grab my blackberry and charger and place them in my bag. I go out and see Ana sitting on the couch with the phone glued to her ear, murmuring the name 'Kate'. I suddenly feel a little more ease than I did previously. I go into my office and scroll from my e-mails. There are a few from Elena arranging for a lunch date which I know I will have to return soon enough.

I stand by the double doors to the foyer and call for Ana, "Ready?" she joins me by my side and nods uncertainly. She has her coat slung over her shoulders. As we stand and waiting in the Foyer. I feel Anastasia's eyes on me, I try to hide the smile in my eyes.

"Tomorrow, then," I say to Taylor, who nods.  
"Yes, sir. Which car are you taking, sir." _Decisions, decisions… what would be the best for little Miss Steele here.. I'll show her one of my thrill seekers.  
"_The R8."  
"Safe trip, Mr Grey. Miss Steele." Taylor looks up at us both as he opens the door and leads us out. I press the button for the elevator. Anastasia fidgets at my side; from the corner of my eye I see her biting down on her lip. I sigh.  
"What is it, Anastasia?" I reach out and grasp her chin. "Stop biting your lip, or I will fuck you in the elevator, and I don't care who gets in with us." I smile slightly at her anxious fatigue, her body slightly arching towards mine, inviting me to come and play.  
"Christian, I have a problem."  
_Problem, fuck she's going to say no. _"Oh?" I say giving her my full attention.  
The elevator arrives. We walk in, and I press the button marked "G". _She's defiantly going to say no… crap.  
_"Well," she flushes. "I need to talk to Kate. I've so many questions about sex, and you're too involved. If you want me to do all these things, how do I know-?" She pauses, I look deep into her eyes completely amused by the struggle she is forcing to spit the words out of her mouth. "I just don't have any terms of reference."  
I roll my eyes, _Oh for Christ sake._  
"Talk to her if you must, just make sure she doesn't mention anything to Elliot."  
"She wouldn't do that, and I wouldn't tell you anything she tells me about Elliot – if she were to tell me anything," she adds quickly.  
"Well the difference is that I don't want to know about his sex life," I murmur dryly, _I really do not want to know the insides of my older brothers disgusting fantasies. _"Elliot's a nosy bastard. But only about what we've done so far," I warn her. "She'd probably have my balls if she knew what I wanted to do to you," I add slightly softer hoping she doesn't hear it.  
"Okay," she agrees readily, smiling up at me, completely relieved. I smile a little more, shaking my head over this silly little girl.  
"The sooner I have your submission the better, and we can stop all this," I murmur sighing.  
"Stop all what" she questions.  
"You, defying me." I reach down and cup her chin again, planting a swift, steady kiss on her lips as the doors to the elevator opens. I grab her hand and lead her out into the underground garage.

Besides the elevator, I see my true girl. My sweet black 4x4 Audi.  
"Nice car," Ana murmurs dryly.  
"I know," I reply, smiling widely, completely carefree. She rolls her eyes as I open the door like a gentlemen allowing her to get into the car. I move round the car swiftly.  
"So what sort of car is this?"  
"It's an Audi R8 Spyder. It's a lovely day; we can take the top down. There's a baseball cap in there. In fact there should be two." I say pointing to the glove box. "And sunglasses if you want them."  
I start the ignition, the sweet sound of the engine roaring to life. I place my bag on the back seat, and press a button that brings down the roof. With a flick of a switch, the car leaks the sound of Bruce Spingsteen surrounding us.  
"Gotta love Bruce." I grin at her, easing the car out of the parking lot and up the steep ramp.

When we're out into the Seattle May morning, Anastasia reaches into the glove box and retrieve my Mariners baseball cap. She passes me one and I put it on without any hesitance.  
But then it hits me, how am I going to explain to Flynn about my relationship status with Ana… My mother has met her. Elena would say I'm completely over my head getting involved with her. It needs to be private. Man this is messed up… but I want her I need her…

I turn to face Ana, she cheeks slightly red by the speed of the R8. The traffic seems to be light and we are now on the Interstate 5 heading south, the wind is sweeping over our heads. Springfield is blaring out on the speakers about being on fire and his desire. I glance at her, I pull my Ray-Bans on covering my eyes from the sun. My smile widens at her expression, I reach over and place one hand on her knee, squeezing it gently. Her breathing hitches and it brings great pleasure to me, knowing how badly I can affect her.  
"Hungry" I ask.  
"Not particularly." Sudden the good humour is gone.  
"You must eat, Anastasia," I threatened. "I know a great place near Olympia. We'll stop there." I squeeze her knee again, then release her hand place my hand back on the steering wheel. I push my foot down on the gas pedal and we zoom, this car can sure move.

The restaurant is small and intimate, a wooden chalet in the middle of a forest. The décor is rustic, with random chairs and tables with gingham tablecloths, wild flowers in little vases. CUISINE SAUVAGE, it boasts above the door. I love this place. Food is exquisite.  
"I've not been here for a while. We don't get a choice – they cook whatever they've caught or gathered." I raise an eyebrow in mock horror and she laughs, _such a beautiful sound. _  
The waitress comes over and takes our drinks order and flushes as I'm talking to her, its ridiculous. "Two glasses of the Pinot Grigio," I say with authority. Ana opens her mouth in a shock exasperated fashion.  
"What?" I snap.  
"I wanted a Diet Coke," she whispers, sounding slightly afraid of my tone. I narrow my eyes and shake my head.  
"The Pinot Grigio here is decent wine. It will go well with the meal, whatever we get," I say patiently.  
"Whatever we get?"  
"Yes." I smile, cocking my head to the side, _where is she going with this… _ But all of a sudden she returns a smile that so big it's captivating, no wonder my Mother liked her.  
"My mother liked you," I tell her.  
"Really?" she says rather abruptly.  
"Oh yes. She's always thought I was gay." I say with a smile, remembering the recent conversation I've had with, Miss Steele herself. Her mouth drops open as she remembers the incident herself.  
"Why did she think you were gay?" she whispers, her eyes dancing with laughter.  
"Because she's never seen me with a girl."  
"Oh… not even one of the fifteen?" I smile, _oo.. she remembers…  
_"You remembered. No, none of the fifteen."  
"Oh."  
"You know, Anastasia, it's been a weekend of firsts for me, too," I admit quietly.  
"It has?"  
"I've never slept with anyone, never had sex in my bed, never flown a girl in Charlie Tango, never introduced a woman to my mother. What are you doing to me?" My eyes plead with her to understand me, to get that this isn't the person that I am. I can't be this way. At all.

The waitress arrives with our glasses of wine, and Anastasia immediately takes a gulp of wine.  
"I've really enjoyed this weekend," she murmurs, biting down on her lip. I narrow my eyes at once again the streak of sensation flushing through my body.  
"Stop biting that lip," I growl, with a warning tone. Then I softly add, "Me, too."  
"What's vanilla sex?" she asks out of the blue. I laugh, _where did that even come from? _  
"Just straightforward sex, Anastasia. No toys, no add-ons." I shrug. "You know … well, actually you don't, but that's what it means."  
"Oh."  
As on cue the waitress comes and brings soup. We both stare at it rather dubiously.  
"Nettle soup," the waitress explains plainly before flouncing back into the kitchen. I beginning eating my soup when I hear the most incredible sound escape Ana's lips, her giggling warms me, as I cock my head to the side yet again taking in this incredible creature.  
"That's a lovely sound," I announce.  
"Why have you never had vanilla sex before? Have you always done… er, what you've done?" she asks, intrigued.  
I nod slowly, trying to see if she understands.  
"Sort of." Hoping she'd let the subject drop. _Why does she have to ask me all of these stupid questions. _Then it hit me, _I have to tell her this… if there is any chance of her signing her life to me. She must know. "_One of my mother's friend seduced me when I was fifteen."  
"Oh."  
"She had very particular tastes. I was her submissive for six years." I shrug; it's completely no big of a deal.  
"So I do know what it involves, Anastasia." She just stares at me, unable to articulate anything I have just said. "I didn't really have a run-of-the-mil introduction to sex."  
"So you never dated anyone at college?" she asks, as the curiousity kicked in big time.  
"No." I shake my head continuing to eat the remaining soup in my bowl, as the waitress comes back and removes the dirty dishes from the table.  
"Why?" I smile sardonically.  
"Do you really want to know?"  
"Yes."  
"I didn't want to. She was all I wanted, needed. And besides, she'd have beaten the shit outta me." I smile at the memory of my leaning over the mahogany kitchen table, and Elena whip in hand ready to spank me over one of the many occasions I had disobeyed in my first year as her sub.  
"So if she was a friend of your mother's, how old was she?"  
"Old enough to know better." I smirk.  
"Do you still see her?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you still… er…?" she flushes unable to finish the question.  
"No." I say honestly shaking my head and smiles back at her. "She's a very good friend."  
"Oh. Does your mother know?" _Is she fucking serious?  
_"Of course not."

The waitress arrives back with the venison, and I dig in trying to get over the fact that I've told her some of my life story. Anastasia picks up her glass and downs the rest of her Pinot Grigio.  
"But it can't have been full time?" she seems confused.  
"Well, it was, though I didn't see her all the time. It was difficult. After all, I was at school and then at college. Eat up Anastasia." I say as I noticed she hasn't touched a single bit of her food.  
"I'm really not hungry, Christian." _Fuck sake… such a waste!  
_"Eat," I say quietly, as my expression hardens.  
She stares at me, "Give me a moment," she mutters quietly. Blinking a couple of times.  
"Okay," I say as I turn back to my meal, finishing it.  
"Is this what our, er… relationship will be like?" she whispers, "You ordering me around?" she can't look at me. Her eyes trained on her fingernails that are drumming along the table.  
"Yes."  
"I see."  
"And what's more, you'll want me to," I add; knowing that it's the truth. In what I want to believe… it is the _truth. _  
"It's a big step," she murmurs, placing a bit on venison in her mouth.  
"It is." I close my eyes taking a deep breath, I open them again widely and serious. "Anastasia, you have to go with your gut. Do the research, read the contract – I'm happy to discuss any aspect. I'll be in Portland until Friday if you want to talk about it before then." I talk in a rush, "Call me – maybe we can have dinner – say, Wednesday? I really want to make this work. In fact, I've never wanted anything as much as I want this to work." I say pleadingly honest. I long for her to give me an answer, but I know it will take time this negotiation.  
"What happened to the sixteen?" she blurts out, curious. I raise my eyebrows in surprise, why the hell would she want to know this…  
"Various things, but it boils down to…" _whats the best way to describe this without her misunderstanding me… _"Incompatibility." I shrug.  
"And you think I might be compatible with you?" _Oh, Miss Steele I know you are compatible with me. _  
"Yes."  
"So you're not seeing any of them anymore?"  
"No, Anastasia, I'm not. I am monogamous in my relationships."  
"oh… I see."  
"Do the research, Anastasia." She puts her knife and folk down on her plate, pushing it away from her.  
"That's it? That's all you're going to eat?" she nods and I scowl again, _I'm not fighting with her now over food. _  
I devour the rest of the food on my plate, concentrating on the delicious venison slipping down my throat, exploding on my taste-buds.  
I glance up to see Ana staring at me, she then shifts uncomfortably as she blushes a deeper shade of red. Her whole body is quivering under my gaze.  
"I'd give anything to know what you're thinking right at this moment," I say, as she blushes further.  
I smile wickedly, _Oh Miss Steele, you sexy girl… _"I can guess," I say teasingly.  
"I'm glad you can't read my mind." _Mmm.. well I can read you, Miss Steele.  
_"Your mind, no, Anastasia, but your body – that I've gotten to know quite well since yesterday." I say seductively.  
I motion for the check and pay. Standing up I push out of my chair and hold out my hand, "Come." She places her hand in mine, as I lead her back to the car. This contact, flesh to flesh is too intimate, but it feels sort of right. I know Elena would not approve of this but she is not here to judge me.

She is quiet on the drive from Olympia to Vancouver, lost in her thoughts. I park outside her apartment, it's now five in the evening. I switch off the engine, and I realize now she is away and I won't be seeing her again until Wednesday, which feels like it's a decade away.  
"Do you want to come in?" she asks.  
"No. I have work to do." I reply, which I do… I have quite a lot to catch up on with the Danfur account. I gaze at her, not wanting to let her go. She knots her hands together staring down at them. She reaches out to grab me and I catch her hands, just in time. I tenderly kiss the back of her hand in an old-fashioned gesture. "Thank you for this weekend, Anastasia. It's been… the best. Wednesday? I'll pick you up from work, from wherever?" I say softly.  
"Wednesday." She whispers confirming.  
I kiss her hand again and places it back in her lap. I climb out of the car, and stutt round to her side opening the passenger door. She has a fixed smile on her face, as I can tell it's fake from the short amount of time I've gotten to know her the past two days.  
She clambers out of the car and heads up the path. I gaze after her, her hair bouncing up as she walks. I begin to walk back to the car as I see she has turned back to face me.  
"Oh… by the way, I'm wearing your underwear." She gives me a small smile that sends shivers all through me, my mouth is open over the complete and utter shock of me watching Anastasia walk sexily up the stairs to her apartment with the band of my underwear peaking out of her jeans.

_Well played, Miss Steele. Well played. _


	12. Chapter 12

****

**Hey all here is the new chapter for 50 Shades of Christian Grey, sorry it took me forever, had to get re-read the books, to give my muse a little bit to run on... and between that and college assessments I've finally got it finished!**

I've started chapter thirteen so that will follow shortly!

Your reviews are incredible, I love you all! and I would also like to point out that I don't really care to look for grammar once I've posted as this is a bit of fun for me, if you are interested in becoming a BETA and helping my by all means leave me a private message and I'll get in touch! :D

so guys here you go! ENJOY!

_All rights to this belongs to E L JAMES._  


* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

I walk back to the car with a smile on my lips. The vision of Miss Steele teasingly, revealing the elastic bridge of my underwear pressed against her back. I groan briefly, closing my eyes as my head falls back against the headrest. My hands are clasped round the steering wheel, the whites of my knuckles aching.  
There is so much for her to learn, so much for her to grasp the concept of what being a 'submissive' really means_. _I frown. _ What can I do to try and convince her that this is the right path to be down? How can I convince myself to move on if she rejects me and doesn't want my lifestyle?  
_ I keep one hand steady on the steering wheel and the other running through my hair, over and over. I'm going crazy. I need to talk to someone. I need… I need… Flynn.

By the time I reach the Heathman, unwanted images clog up my brain. The way she gasped as I entered her; her tooth pressing down onto that lower lip; her hair falling down her back as her head tips back over one of many orgasms.  
I pull up to the entrance and hand my keys over to the Valet, with a few strides I walk back up to the best suite this hotel has to offer me. As soon as I'm in the elevator, the deflated energy makes me feel uneasy. _Oh god. _I pull out my phone and locate Flynn's number.

"Flynn, it's Grey. How soon can you get to the Heathman Hotel in Vancouver?"  
_"I have a couple of sessions tomorrow morning, I'll leave straight after that_."  
"Ok." I say my voice breaks as I try to cover the disappointment by a cough.  
_"What's happened Christian?"_ Flynn asks, "_I haven't heard from you in a few weeks and you've missed your sessions."  
_"It's something I don't want to discuss over the phone Flynn."  
_"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow."_  
"Tomorrow."

I walk back to my room opening the door; I take off my jacket and throw it across the couch. I run my hands through my hair in a daze of utter confusion. The contract, the way she makes me feel, all the vanilla sex. I'm experiencing things with this woman more than anyone else before in my life. More than Elena, more than any other sub that signed themselves to me. Those girls like Leila and Rosie begging me for more; never had an effect on me. _Pull your shit together, Grey. _I sigh deeply. Switching on my mac book that is set up on an oak wood table in the centre of the room, Ana needs to do some research into this sort of life; I can't give her more… I just can't. It's not me... It's not who I am.  
I find the number for the nearest Apple. I order the latest MacBook Pro and give in Ana's address details to the young woman who is talking on the other line of the phone. As I present my name her voice shakes, I roll my eyes against the phone. I tell the woman I want this to be delivered first time tomorrow morning, 8am sharp. She agrees and says it will be there then. I also ask to set up Anastasia's Me E-mail account. anastasiasteele .  
_There… done… sorted… All Ana needs to do is research…_

I guess that is one load of my mind, what_ if she doesn't like what she sees? without really experiencing any of it. _ This girl was a fucking Virgin for christ sake. I shake my head, threating over this now won't sort anything out at all! I have too much frustration building up inside of me; all the vanilla has tamed me in some way. It confusing… this is the first time I've actually had these thoughts; they are unnerving.  
I try to take my mind of it, I grab my Mac and feverously begin searching through countlessly amount of emails about work. At 23:14 I begin my first email to Miss Steele.

**_  
From: **Christian Grey  
**Subject: **Your New Computer  
**Date: **May 22 2011 23:15  
**To: ** Anastasia Steele

Dear Miss Steele,  
I trust you slept well. I hope that you put this laptop to good use, as we discussed.

I look forward to dinner Wednesday.

Happy to answer any questions before then, via e-mail, should you so desire.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
_

I close the Mac, pushing it away from me, suddenly anxiously for her reply, not at all business like, I smile at the thought, I place my hands on my hips, completely knackered from todays antics… She met my Mother… This girl I am hoping to become my Submissive has met my mother. I should be horrified. Of that side of my life has been introduced into my family. It doesn't seem acceptable, but with Anastasia it is…. If it was anyone else, perhaps not… I have so many questions, so many about myself and Anastasia that I can't hold on to. It's just insane to think of someone, her in particular, could perhaps be something more… _No.. No more.. You are not the Hearts and Flowers type. You never fucking will be. _

I grab the phone and call down to reception requesting a work out in the morning at 6AM with one of the personal trainers here at the hotel.  
As soon as I hang up, I make my way to the bedroom suddenly exhausted, I pull off my clothes and place them on a nearby chair in the room, and soon but not soon enough fall in a restless sleep.

I awake at 5am from the usual nightmare, the short clips of my past including from the crack whore, I don't understand most of it, I guess that's one of the reason that I'm so fucked up. I run my hands over my chest feeling one scar after another, these, and this is what I am left with from my past. I shiver slightly pulling the duvet covers closing to me, trying desperately to fall asleep. But again I know it won't happen. Not now. I grunt frustratingly, yanking myself out of bed. I check my emails and there are a few meetings for me this morning and an email from Flynn saying he will arrive at 12pm.  
Enough time for my workout. After breakfast I change into my sweats before heading down to the fitness centre here in the hotel.

By 8.15am I am back in my room sitting at the breakfast table. I am currently on a conference call with WSU over the graduation arrangements for this week. There constant chattering is hard to follow, but as the business man that I am. I agree with what has been said. So far I have discovered that I would be doing a speech after the valedictorian, and that is Miss Kavanagh. _Oh what fun… _ I look towards the clock, on my mac, realising that Anastasia should have received the Mac by now. I frown… If I haven't heard from her in 5 minutes, should I call her? Oh god.  
_"So what do you think, Mr Grey?"  
_The director of the university catches me off guard, I apologise and ask him to repeat the question. He is arranging a meal for the faculty after the graduation and has invited me to go along.. _well I really should, and find out how my investment is going?  
_I agree and end the conversation, all of a sudden my e-mail pings. I automatically bring the page up and there lying in my inbox is an email from Miss Steele herself.

I smile slightly as I glance at the words.

_  
**From: ** Anastasia Steele  
**Subject: **Your New Computer (on loan)  
**Date: ** May 23 2011 08:20  
**To: **Christian Grey

I slept very well, thank you – for some strange reason – _Sir. _  
I understood that this computer was on loan, ergo not mine.

Ana

_Sir.. _ Oh I like that. I hit the reply button.

_

**From: **Christian Grey**  
Subject: **Your New Computer (on loan)**  
Date: **May 23 2011 08:22**  
To: ** Anastasia Steele

The computer is on loan. Indefinitely, Miss Steele. I note from your  
tone that you have read the documentation I gave you.

Do you have any questions so far?

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

_

**From: **Anastasia Steele**  
Subject: **Inquiring Minds**  
Date: **May 23 2011 08:25**  
To: **Christian Grey

I have many questions, but not suitable for e-mail, and some of us  
have to work for a living.  
I do not or need a computer indefinitely.  
Until later, good day. _Sir.  
_  
Ana

_

**From: **Christian Grey**  
Subject: **Your New Computer (again on loan)**  
Date: **May 23 2011 08:26**  
To: **Anastasia Steele

Laters, baby.  
P.S: I work for a living too.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
_

I glance at the computer as I send the last e-mail, and I feel that I have to see her… But I have too many meetings, I force Anastasia out of my mind and focus on the work at hand…  
I e-mail a few business associates for updates on their business status on both profit and loses. Soon I am in another meeting via video chat over the new possible mergers. I manage through the morning without thinking too much about her, but when I get to my lunch meeting I want to hear her smart mouth.

My mood takes a turn for the worse when the report from the covert security arrives in my inbox, Anastasia has gone to lunch with the photographer fucker. I feel rage boil in me, how can she even want to see him after what he did. I feel like coming after her, to pick her up and drive her back to my hotel room, just to remind her that she is mine. _But she isn't yours, now is she, Grey? Not until she signs the contract. __ I grit my teeth. _

The list of meetings are endless, when one ends another begins, I am too caught up in the world of Grey Enterprises Holdings, that I am interrupted by a call from Reception announcing that Dr Flynn has finally arrived. As I end the last meeting I go to greet, John Flynn at the door.

"Hello, Christian. How are you feeling?" he says with a well-mannered British accent, whilst walking into the suite with his suit jacket slung over his right forearm.  
"Good day, John. I'm good. How about yourself?"  
"I am just fine. So Christian, why the urgency? I know I haven't seen you in over two weeks, but surely this could have waited until you were back in Seattle."  
"Well… Since we last spoke, a few minor details of my life have changed." Flynn arches his eyebrows slightly up at me, with my hand I gesture to the couch. "Please, sit."  
"Okay, Christian. Enlighten me… what are these details that may seem minor to you? Is it a new submissive?"  
"Sort of… Let's just say I have a new Sub in mind yet she is different from the others... I mean she is completely different from the others."  
"Different how?" he leans forward slightly, intrigued.  
"Her name is Anastasia Steele, I met her about a week ago as she was interviewing me for the WSU Student Newspaper… and she literally fell into my office." I smile at the memory, grinning like an idiot is most accurate. Flynn is looking at me, smiling back.  
"Have you talked to this woman about your sexual relationships."  
"In detail yes, I have."  
"And it doesn't bother her?"  
"She doesn't really know anything there has to be about sex, she is… was a virgin." He just stares at me with an unknown look, I have no idea what he is thinking or what the next words are going to be I can trust Flynn. The other doctors' shrinks I've had, I wouldn't confine them in any of this.  
"Christian, what are you telling me?"  
"Anastasia gave me her virginity,"  
"So… why has this all gotten you in a spin?"  
"I feel… different, this is more intense that my previous relationships, Flynn. I can't think straight. I'm constantly thinking about her. I even let her sleep in my bed for crying out loud. And the weird part was.. I had no nightmares. Nothing." I glance at Flynn and he studying me carefully. He taps his chin with his index finger and smirks.  
"Christian, forgive me for asking you this… But do you think you have strong feelings for this girl? Yet they are strange and completely different from what you have ever felt before… do you think that you are beginning to fall in love with this girl?"  
"Love?" I snap, "What possibly makes you think that, John. I have known her for like a week! You can't possibly fall in love with someone that quickly. I can never be in love with anyone. You know that." I glare at him _I can't love her. No. _"This is just a new type of relationship for me. I've never been in this situation before. Telling a prospect the ways of being a submissive. It's just not natural." I hurriedly get the words out of my mouth, choking over the words slightly.  
"Okay, Christian. If that is what you think it is, then you have answered your own question. If you think that this is going to work and help you mentally as well as physically, then by all mends try it. But at the end of the day, you pay me an awful lot of money to give you my honest professional opinion. And to me, you are beginning to get feelings for this girl… you are experiencing things that are slightly 'alien' to you. And that is what happens in life. Not everything can be printed out in black and white. You just need to give this Anastasia girl the benefit of the doubt and trust yourself around her."  
I stare at him, taking in the words. I sigh and run my hands through my hair. _Fuck… this is some messed up shit._

Registering what Flynn has just said. _Give Anastasia, the benefit of the doubt. How am I meant to do that. _ I shake my head slowly, "ok." The only word that I can produce to clarify the information that Flynn has so quickly analysed.

"Is that all you liked to discuss, Christian or is there more?" he is watching my intently, _hate it when he does that.  
_"That's all for today." I mutter, not showing him I'm pissed off with the so called revelation, Flynn has decided he has made with agreement with Miss Steele.  
"Ok, well I'm on vacation for two weeks, taking the Mrs, back to England to visit family, if you need to get in touch with me, e-mail." He nods slightly at me as I lead him to the door. Before he walks out he turns to me, "Christian, don't over think things with this Anastasia, girl. Things always happen for a reason. Message me if you need me." And with that he was gone.

For the rest of the afternoon, the conversation with Flynn is stuck in my mind, that and the fact that I'm still pissed with Ana seeing that shit head of a photographer. Between the emails for various business ventures and clients and small video conferencing, it's now 17:22 and I am aching to hear from little Miss Steele. I close the spread sheet, balance overview, I was working on and I begin an email for Ana.

_  
**From: **Christian Grey**  
Subject: **Working for a Living**  
Date: **May 23 2011 17:24**  
To: **Anastasia Steele

Dear Miss Steele,  
I do hope you had a good day at work.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
_

As the minutes tick past I become even more anxious, _When did she finish work? _  
I refresh the e-mail page twice… Still nothing, ten minutes have passed. I tap my fingers hastily along the mahogany table. The frustration building up and up… _What If she has changed her mind.. no discussions.. what if what Flynn said was true. _FUCK!  
I rest my head on the table, overwhelmed, when a ping goes off indicating that I've received an e-mail.

_  
**From: **Anastasia Steele**  
Subject: **Working for a Living**  
Date: **May 23 2011 17:48  
**To: **Christian Grey

_Sir… _I had a very good day at work.  
Thank you.

Ana  
_

Oh thank god, now she has the Mac. She can get down to business and begin the research, I need this… we need this!  
The word _Sir, _sticks out on the screen, a smile eases its way onto my lips. I like it.  
I hit reply.

_  
**From: **Christian Grey**  
Subject: **Do the Work!**  
Date: **May 23 2011 17:50**  
To: **Anastasia Steele

Miss Steele,  
Delighted you had a good day.

While you are e-mailing, you are not researching.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
_

_Though I could e-mail you all night… _

_  
**From: **Anastasia Steele**  
Subject: **Nuisance**  
Date: **May 23 2011 17:53**  
To: **Christian Grey

Mr. Grey, stop e-mailing me, and I can start my assignment.  
I'd like another A.

Ana  
_

I glance at the words, _oh Miss Steele… I like you playful. _

_  
**From: **Christian Grey  
**Subject: **Impatient**  
Date: **May 23 2011 17:55**  
To: **Anastasia Steele

Miss Steele,  
Stop e-mailing me – and do your assignment.  
I'd like to award another A.  
The first one was so well deserved. ;)

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
_

My thoughts drift to that night, the evidence of her lost virginity on my sheets, the way I felt as her lips wrapped round me. I close my eyes briefly, remembering. When the ping from the e-mail startles me. I click it open.

_  
**From: **Anastasia Steele**  
Subject: **Internet Research**  
Date: **May 23 2011 17:59**  
To: **Christian Grey

Mr. Grey,  
What would you suggest I put into a search engine?

Ana  
_

_  
**From: **Christian Grey**  
Subject: **Internet Research**  
Date: **May 23 2011 18:02**  
To: **Anastasia Steele

Miss Steele,  
Always start with Wikipedia.

No more e-mails unless you have question.  
Understood?

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.  
_

_  
**From: **Anastasia Steele**  
Subject: **Bossy!**  
Date: **May 23 2011 18:04**  
To: **Christian Grey

Yes… Sir.  
You are so bossy.

Ana  
_

_  
**From: **Christian Grey  
**Subject: **In Control  
**Date: **May 23 2011 18:06  
**To: **Anastasia Steele

Anastasia, you have no idea.  
Well, maybe an inkling now.

Do the work.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.  
_

I don't know what to do if after all the 'research' she does, she realises that this isn't for her… what can I do to make this right… to show her that it's not all about pain that the dominant can inflict on the submissive but show a trusting relationship between both parties and its can be very pleasurable. _Why do I want this so badly? Why do I feel lost without her…_ none of this makes sense?  
So god damn confused.

I try to relax, knowing that she is researching my life, researching what I do. It's the only thing I know… again I realise I can't do the whole hearts and flowers thing... I properly can't even do that for her. For anyone… I push away from the table, stretching my legs a little and go over to the mini fridge and pour myself a scotch on the rocks. I wait patiently for the next half hour, freeting over the little things, _perhaps her not asking anything is a good sign?  
_1 hour later… still nothing…  
1 hour 30 minutes later… getting anxious….

Then I hear a ping in my inbox. I open at the email and everything inside me goes numb.  
**_  
From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject: **Shocked of WSUV  
**Date: **May 23 2011 20:33  
**To: **Christian Grey

Okay, I've seen enough.  
It was nice knowing you.

Ana  
_

I'm still, glaring at the screen. So she thinks it was 'nice' knowing me… I'll show her how 'NICE' I can be.


End file.
